Poes and Roses
by Topaz989
Summary: Link is possessed by a Poe. Now under the Curse of Romano... Zelda must die by his hands. Part 10 is up. Zelda and Navi approach the Pit of Heads. It doesn't look harmless; at least on the outside.
1. Part One: THe Poe of Tower Zelda

Poes And Roses Part One: The Ghost of Tower Zelda  
  
CHAPTER 1: Sunday Worship  
  
Hyrule Castle.... 1025  
  
"Sister, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm writing…?"  
  
"Yes Rebecca, I can see that… ?"  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
"I.... I don't know.... please... tell me.... why did you scribble on the floor?"  
  
"But I didn't do it."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"The poe..... he told me to write it... he wanted to let you know when he was going to kill you."  
  
Hyrule... three centuries later.... or 1325 for those who can't count  
  
The morning light arose from the horizon as a gentle princess lay in slumber in her silk sheets upon a feather soft bed. A middle aged Sheikah slowly ascended to the royal girl with a tray in one hand and a book in the other. Placing the book down, the woman caught her breath.   
  
*.... oh my.... feel like I was a hundred years old.... tis good there are so many steps.... no wonder Zelda is in such good shape. No worry about getting old and fat anytime soon.* Impa thought as her knees felt pangs of pain from the constant hoofing up the stone block that laid with scarlet carpet.   
  
"Zelda dear.... come on, wake up..."   
  
The blond child lay peacefully on the bed. Her long blond hair was spread across the pillows while a graceful hand was spawned on the other side.  
  
"Impa..... please.... can't I have a few more *yawn* minutes."  
  
*You've been hanging around Link too long, dear.*  
  
"Zelda, please..... you know that it is imperative that you receive your nutrition. A princess must be in excellent health to run her country. Especially with your father visiting the Country of Diadra all the time now."  
  
Zelda slowly rose up. Her eyes remained a bit puffy as she pulled herself across the room to open the door for her nursemaid. She then walked over back towards her bed and slowly draped the canopy sheets on each pole. Impa placed the tray on top of her thighs and slowly pulled the silver cover off the delicate feast.  
  
"MMMmmm, I LOVE pancakes!! Did you place the M and Ms, ketchup and honey on it?"  
  
"Zelda, I want you... I want you to be a bit more civilized.... you've lived far too long as Sheik that you seem to have forgotten the proper etiquette that we've punctuated into you as a young lass. You are a woman and it's time you should act like one. Which means that you must exclude disgust... I mean... unique-types of food."  
  
Zelda could not help but chuckle at the sight of Impa flushing a slight pink.   
  
"Oh Impa, come on... at least leave the ketchup on the pancakes... please?"   
  
Impa crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I'm sorry dear, I know you enjoy ketchup on everything.... but it has to stop. Now please eat your breakfast. It's starting to get cold." Impa watched as the young lady carefully laid the napkin on her legs. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she watched the weary nursemaid's stone gaze upon her. Perfection.... that is what separates the high class from the low... an unminded rule that is the bible to a Princess.  
  
"No slouching... tuck that lip in....." her words were quick and crisp that seem to slam her head like a jagged dagger. She hated it. So many rules and not a sign of any leeway.  
  
After breakfast, Impa went back and returned the tray. Zelda slowly walked over towards her closet.  
  
Fine Cypressian silks and velvet hung row by row in the immense closet. So many dresses... too bad she hated every one of them. She must've gotten a ton of rashes over the years from the itchy wool that lined underneath.   
  
"Eh, I'll just wear the old white one," she muttered to herself as stripped off her nightgown and jerked the outfit off the hanger. Zelda walked over at the mirror.   
  
*Hmmm, my thighs look a little big... maybe Impa was right and that I should watch what I eat for a while. Legs feel a bit prickly... I better shave after church. *   
  
Zelda pulled out a small bottle of lotion and began to caress her body with the thick fluid. The palace life is so.... dreary. Spend a few hours making herself look beautiful.... going to church.... go back to her room to look beautiful… lunch... go back to her room to look beautiful… a court walk once around the town...piano... dinner… bathing.... and start the process all over again.  
  
"And my father finds this all amusing.... he has no life."  
  
"Zelda.... what are you talking about?" Impa stood at the door, holding a well-polished tiara.   
  
"Oh, Impa.... what brings ye here?" The old woman chuckled as she walked over and placed the crown atop her head.  
  
"You.... left this.... on the fountain yesterday.... it's a good thing those children gave it to me instead of your father. He would have a fit if you were to be caught in public not wearing it. Now, why were you talking to yourself?"  
  
"Ohhh, it's just that... roasted pig with Malted Lamb Eyes... how could he eat those kind of foods and still not have a demon strangle him yet?"  
  
"He's a moral man, dear. Obese... a bit overweight.... hasty at times... but a good man none the less. Be proud that you are his daughter, and remember that he loves you. Now hurry up. You still haven't done your hair yet. Now, hand me the brush, I'll give it its five thousand strokes."  
  
* Maybe, Impa should have stayed a sage. Its not that I wish to part from her so soon but maybe she would treat me like a woman.... instead of a little chil..."  
  
"OWWW!!"   
  
"Sorry about that.... you had a tangle.... its gone now though."  
  
*Then again, whenever I close my eyes at night, I still remember the days of long past eternity when a different world existed... when my father was assassinated and Ganon took the throne. But those days are long gone. It's time I forget them and just go on with my life. I feel terrible now. Poor Link, stuck with the mind of a 10 year old.... I in 24. Skipping the joys of seven years is hard enough but to relive it seven more? I should've wed by now.... unfortunately my father is alive to pick my paramour.... Link? Oh him.... he's usually out playing stickball or skipping stones. He still thinks I have kodies.*  
  
"Zelda, have you been using those mulbron herbs? I told you not too. It ruins your roots."  
  
"SO-RRY!!"  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice young lady. Now come, lets go. Pip-pip, hurry up."  
  
The two slowly descended down the stone staircase. One with a copy of the Book of Mudora, the other hand holding Zelda's hand, guiding her down the spiral way. Soon they reached the bottom of the immense staircase. A large stone door guarded her room to ensure that no evil would try and kidnap her. Impa placed her fingers in between her teeth and began to whistle the gentle song that was passed down for centuries. What was once a ballad to honor the dead on Kora Memorial Eve is now the sweet lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was born... hours before she died. Slowly but surely the door faded into a transparent curtain of air. Each time she passed by it, it filled her with vigorous sensation... do not ask why... it is just so.   
  
Some believe that the door is filled with the royal spirits guarding her to incline why it's so strong. The more skeptical tend to believe it was one of Impa's Sheikah tricks so that she doesn't have to watch Zelda twenty-four hours a day. However, those opinions really don't matter at all. It works, doesn't it?  
  
The two made their way, past the glass tiled Main room, through the red velvet hallways and towards the horse stable.  
  
"Impa, why must we go all this way to just to ride a carriage fifty feet?"  
  
"Zelda dear, why are you questioning me all of a sudden? These are rules.... and rituals.... that you have been doing since you were a little girl. Now please, proceed into the carriage, and not another smart mouthed comment from you till after church."  
  
*Impa just doesn't understand. We use to be so close, but now.... well.... I just can't stand being with her. She's always there. When I turn, she is there. When I open the window, she happens to come in at that second. Why can't I be free? Then again, I use to enjoy these carriage rides. Back when I was a young girl. Too bad I was raised in a bubble back then. There is such a rush when you go off into the world dressed like a vigilante. Leaping from the shadows.... pillaging the rupees in which Ganon took from the people... and knowing you can get away with it all while wearing a piece of white tattered clothing.   
  
Link... he's so lucky.... never having to worry about a whole kingdom depending on him again. Now he's out romping around.... here I am stuck in the same old place as my mother and her mother, her mother before that have. Now I know the reason why my father said mum loved to have balls every week, she got bored from sitting around here. *  
  
One hour later...  
  
"My highness, we are here," spoke a coachman as he shook her shoulder a bit. Zelda's eyes blinked a few times. Did she fall asleep? Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. Oh that's right... she had to stay and read a story to Link cause he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Zelda dear, come, we are late," spoke Impa as she tapped her cheek. Zelda wearily got up. A small slander of hair was brushed to the side as the coachman took her hand and guided her out of the carriage. Zelda nodded her head at the coachman and made her way towards the balcony.   
  
That was the hard part. Swarms of common folk surrounded the trio as Zelda made her way towards the door.   
  
"Good morn, my princess."  
  
"Good morn, Philip."  
  
"Would you like a pastry, princess? Hot and pippin fresh from the fire."   
  
"No thank you, I've already had my meal."  
  
"Keep your distance. The Princess is late and does not to be any more with your soliciting," spoke a solder as his battle worn spear pushed the crowds aside. Zelda sighed as she opened the door. Another long tower walk just to get to her special spot. Everyone else just goes through the doors. Small, tiny cobwebs dominated the ceilings in the passageway.  
  
"MY PRINCESS!!! *CRUNCH*" Zelda shot her gaze towards the front. Apparently a Skullwalla made its way there. Zelda watched as the small green juices seeped from the impaled carcass. The guard hurried down below to dispose of it while servants on hands and knees willingly scrubbed the ivory steps to a pearly shine.   
  
Through purple velvet curtains were three oak seats: one for Impa, one for Zelda, the other for Zelda's father. King Harnikan sat sleepily in the chair as Zelda took her spot.   
  
"Father? Wake up, it's almost time." King Harnikan grumbled as he twitched his nose and opened his two tiny gray eyes. His whiskers seem to weaver as he felt the distaste in his mouth after the long nap.   
  
"Daughter, were have you been? Have you overslept?"   
  
"I'm sorry, forgive me, father. I just couldn't sleep last night. Queen Mabe seemed to be angry at me for the past few days sending nothing but terrible nightmares."   
  
Harnikan's large soft hand reached for her shoulder, gently giving it a small squeeze.   
  
"Aye, she too wants me to relive the death of your mother over and over at night for me," muttered the King as his eyes paled from the cold thoughts.   
  
"But do not push yourself too hard."  
  
"But, father I..." whined Zelda.  
  
"Zelda dear?"  
  
"Yes, Impa?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" wondered Impa as her red lips glimmered in under the light.  
  
Zelda pursed her lips. Why didn't she? Impa was her second mother. She never kept anything from her, never.... the basic fact was...."  
  
"I... was scared..."   
  
Impa let out a deep sigh.   
  
"Well, why don't we talk about this later.... perhaps during lunch. Right now we must provide our full attention to Rauru. You know how much pride he takes in his speeches," spoke Impa as they watched the torch light die down to a golden glow.   
  
An old, heavy man trudged his way towards a podium. A candle sat just above the podium where a book resided. The pages, 12 centuries old.... far too fragile to be opened again except by those who were blessed by a goddess as a child.  
  
"Today.... marks the day.... of the five hundred anniversary.... of the day that the providence of Hyrule broke off the Cypress Territory. Our ancestors shed great amounts of blood so that so that their children could be free of the old ways of hierarchy. We continue to…   
  
(ZZZZZZZ)  
  
"…what the?! Oh, for Din's sake will someone PLEASE wake Link up!"  
  
Zelda turned down towards the back row. There, sitting with his hand on his chin was the local Hero of Time. It was pretty hard to distinguish between him and the rest of the people without his green cap and tunic. He started wearing his lose white shirt with a green vest and some pants ever since he moved in at Lon Lon Ranch as a new hand. His hair was still long, with a part in the center and the front locks cropping his eyes. Yep, he tried to fit in.... but it was kind of hard to do that with a smartass pink fairy on your shoulder....  
  
"LINK GOD DAMN IT!!! WAKE UP!!!" shouted the little fairy girl as she jerked on his gold hoop earring.  
  
"OWW! Navi how many.... oh.... umm... heh...." Link began to blush a bright red as Zelda placed her hand in front of her face.   
  
"Link..." Zelda muttered in a harsh growl; her words muted by her palm.  
  
Link sank in his seat innocently as Rauru continued on with his speech.   
  
Malon turned towards him with a stern look.   
  
"Link, how many times have I told you not to stay up so late?" she rashly whispered to him as he twiddled with his fingers.   
  
"Ain't my fault Wind Waker was hard… stupid Wind Temple."  
  
"Link, don't use that sort of language here."  
  
Link grumbled.   
  
*giggling* went Navi as she sat on his shoulder.  
  
Rauru sighed as turned the page.   
  
*How is it possible that he was the same boy that I had sent out to save the world...* Rauru thought as he rolled his eyes back before beginning once more.  
  
".... our men continue to sacrifice their lives just to protect the borders and build on the pacts with the other independent nations of the Cypress Territory. Let us take a moment of silence to honor those who have honorably fallen in battle, as they watch upon us from the Golden Land. For in paragraph 3, section G, line 3... 'Thou bloud spilt upun thy land, tis thou bloud thou creates life upon thou sacrificors'. When this country first separated from the Cypress Territory... Lord Cortina.... quote unquote... "Your country will never last. There is far too little lumber and irons for market... what will you do, sell your worthless minerals?' Those 'worthless' minerals... have proven the key to our more advanced race. Over the years we Hyrulians were able to harness the energies of these minerals.... some for good like our fair princess.... some with a darker purpose like Lord Dragmire of Gerudo Valley.   
  
Now join me.... turn to page 989 for the poem.... 'Thwern de Rouse'  
  
'Courage, Wisdom, Balance and Power,  
  
Whert thou would thy bring?  
  
Bearer of life's fruit,  
  
Symbols of the goddesses  
  
A unison repetition of the words filled the air. The women and children grasped their pendants that hung around their neck; a gift from he king from childbirth.   
  
The men unsheathe their daggers and swords to lay the flat part upon their forehead as they chanted the poem to themselves.   
  
A small grin cracked around Link's lips as he stared down to see his piece of the Triforce glow. He carefully pulled his sleeves down as to avoid notice. No one but Zelda, Navi, Rauru and he knew that the Triforce was gone from the Temple of Time, now separated into three.   
  
He'd be dead by now from all the times he foiled Ganondorf, watching him time after time, attempting to steal it. Too bad he doesn't realize he has the strongest of pieces himself. Zelda had the Wisdom piece so she would never forget. As long as he held the Master Sword, he will never lose the most exhilarating memories of his life. Still, ohhh the temptation of walking up to the Gerudo King and start mocking about how hard he's worked and he's had it all along. He could have alot of fun with it. Unfortunately, he's not going to risk an entire kingdom just for a good jest.  
  
"... And so, with that in mind, next week, we will discuss the three former Guardians of the Goddess Temples, Yokiro, Tokiro and Anhell. I bid you Good fortune, and may the holy goddesses protect you."  
  
With that, all of the group got up and dispersed. Zelda stretched her long, tired, gloved arms in the air. Zelda looked over the balcony. Maybe she should talk to Link about this. Surely a boy who has traveled through time and a parallel world would understand what she envisioned. Link needed to know of it. But then again.... why is she always relying on him.   
  
"Cause he saved your life about four or five times now," she rasped out silently ensuring that no one could hear her.   
  
"What was that, daughter?"   
  
"Oh.... father.... ummm, I was talking to myself.... father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I go..."  
  
"Descend.... the dignified word is 'descend'."  
  
"Well, may I descend downstairs and talk to some of the commoners?" She asked as her hand held her father's in plea.   
  
Harnickan thought diligently. A princess shouldn't spend so much time hanging around the lower class.... but then again, as his father have told him, 'A good ruler, knows his people, but a good kingdom has the people know its ruler'. Wise words of Lord Victor.   
  
"Of course, but make sure you are back in time for piano lessons at two o'clock."  
  
Zelda smiled and reached up to kiss her father on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you, daddy."  
  
"Zelda, it's 'father'... not 'pops', 'old man', or 'daddy'."  
  
"*giggling* Of course, pops." Harnikan gave a small laughter.   
  
*Always like her mother.* "Have a good time..... pumpkin."  
  
"Oh father," she commented as she smiled then was gone.... excuse me 'descended' down. King Harnikan smiled as he sat back down.   
  
"Who says, I cannot have a little fun," he spoke to himself proudly as he watched the people below.   
  
As usual, the small groups were divided into cliques of the nobleman, middle-class, and the lower class.   
  
"Maybe he should've stuck with the old tunic and tights," she spoke to herself as she made her way through the crowds. At least his looks stood out. Sky blue eyes, golden blond hair, a lean, built body.... it's like he's Prince Charming from a fairy tale.... if he would have better manners, stop cussing, and use so much slang. Zelda turned towards a corner to where a pink ball of light floated above a crowd of four.   
  
"Well, maybe he won't be so hard to find after all." Zelda hastened her pace. There, she saw Talon, Ingo, Malon and...  
  
"LINK!!" she cried as she saintly smiled. The man slowly turned. His hair was a bit longer to where a small part was tied in the back, with the same bangs that cropped his face. His skin was warmly tanned due to spending more time in the fields while his muscles have seem to tighten more.   
  
*mmmm, I wouldn't mind watching him do his field work, without a shirt, sweating, rippling...*  
  
"Oh, hey, Zel, what's up?" he spoke interrupting her fantasy. Zelda shot her eyes wide open for a second.   
  
*Zelda, get those thoughts out of your head. They are inappropriate now that you are engaged to Prince Lance of Magenta.*   
  
"Good afternoon, Link. I was wondering if you and I could... have lunch... I need to talk to you about something that's bothering me."  
  
"PMS?"   
  
"Link..."  
  
"I'm kidding, okay, sure I'd love to come. I haven't seen you in awhile, be nice to talk to each other... ummm, are you paying?" he muttered shyly.  
  
Zelda bit her lip playfully. "Yes Link… I wouldn't imagine having the poor man pay for lunch… everything's on me."  
  
"GREAT!! Let's go to the Rib House All-You-Can-Eat Bar," he shouted as he grabbed her hand and shot out of the door.  
  
The King turned towards the ground as he watched Link pulling Zelda by the hand. "GUARDS!"  
  
"Don't worry Daddy! I'll be back in time for Piano lessons!" shouted Zelda as Link mischievously turns towards her and gives a wink. His hand reaches into his pouch and pulls out a Deku nut. His hand skillfully tosses it to the ground and clears the cluttered aisle way for them to exit the church.   
  
Rauru sighed. "Perhaps, Samus would've made a better Hero of Time."  
  
Chapter Two: Hey Zel, Are You Going to Eat That?  
  
"Hey!! Wait for me!!" cried Navi as she flew behind the two. Navi panted as she finally reached the restaurant. With an easy glide, Navi flew threw the crack of the doors, just as a couple came out.   
  
Link guided Zelda through the bar. She waved her hand a bit from the smell as she leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered towards her. His hand gently pulls one of her hairs back into place. A quick nod of her head was her answer.  
  
"A little. I'm just not quite as use to the unpleasant scent of cigarettes and alcohol. Considering I've been in the castle life for so long." He brought his hands towards her forehead and wiped the sweat a bit from her face. He then knelt a bit keeping one hand at her knees and the other behind her neck. With a brief heave he lifted her up like a new bride and carried her over to a chair in the corner.  
  
"There we go… Its not as bad over here. Now you sit there and rest… I'll go get our meals, and we can begin talking," he spoke as Zelda tossed a small bag of silver rupees in his hand.   
  
"Thank you... umm, I guess I want a number 3," she spoke as she placed her hands on her lap. Link rose a brow.  
  
"What? No salad today? What ever happen to watching your girlish figure?" he spoke as his hands gestured like an hourglass.  
  
"Link, when I start having children, I won't 'HAVE' a girlish figure," she muttered back as her hands gestured back like a beach whale.  
  
"Well don't you want to look pleasantly plump, then?" he spoke as his hands waved in the form of a pear.  
  
"Link...."   
  
"Come ON, Zelda. You've been depressed for the past few days. Lighten up. It ain't like Ganon is gonna take over Hyrule anytime soon. Come on… smile for me." Link formed an over-exaggerated grin. Zelda smirked a little. Link went down and patted her blond hair. "Good girl." With that, Link walked over towards a line.   
  
Zelda humbly sat there. *Link seems to have matured a lot quickly than I thought.* He was honestly being playful instead of childish. Maybe that's the reason why deep down, she still wishes they were more… closer.  
  
It must've been years since she sat in a bar. She was Sheik at the time when she first stepped in one. Even longer since she had a cigarette. Took her forever just to quit the habit. Especially since she herself was returned to her ten-year state.   
  
"Ya two got hitched or somethin'?" Zelda turned towards a table. A black archer with Diadran armor sat lazily on a stool with a frothy glass of 1292.   
  
"No.... I'm already engaged. He was just being a sweetheart... that's all." The archer placed her mug on the table.   
  
"Oh, so he's available? Well send that boy over here so I can make a man out of him!!"  
  
"Wait... you're female?" mumbled Zelda as she turned down to realize there was nothing down there.  
  
"Damn straight. Name's Barba. Please ta met'cha." Zelda made a quick scan.   
  
*Did I just mistaken her for a man? Probably cause she's the first to have a bald head and more muscle then a goron.*  
  
"Hello... Barba.... I am Zelda... Princess Zelda. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Hyrule."  
  
Barba squinted at her. All of a sudden she threw back her head and about fell to the floor.   
  
"HA!! What the bloody hell is a Princess doing here!" Zelda frowned.   
  
"I beg your pardon.... but have you just accused me of lying?"  
  
"YES!!" she snickered.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know, your accusation is indeed false and if I must go out, fetch one of my guards to have you thrown in a dungeon for insulting me.... I-WILL!!" The woman stopped. Slowly, she got up towards her and grabbed her arm. She then pulled out a pair of eyeglasses and held it in front of a piece of her shoulder pads.  
  
"Well son of a motherless goat.... that'd be 24 K of gold.... you are serious. Sorry for that little insult."  
  
"It's okay.... by the way, what are you doing in Hyrule?"   
  
"Girlfriend, don'cha know its Poe Hunting season!?! A lot of the warriors from my land is coming over since this place is in kneedeep shit with tham. Especially the rare ones."   
  
"Rare ones..... you mean Big Poes?"   
  
"No... hell no, I mean the ones that you can actually talk back too.... Trinity Poes....my king wants one for his daughters so he got yours truly.... THE best archer of all of Diadra. Hey there's your boyfriend coming back."  
  
*He's not my boyfriend.... * she thought to herself as Link carried the two platters of food. There he laid a nice plate of fish with a glass of....  
  
"Fruit Juice!?! Girl, are ya little old for that kiddy stuff.... put some alcohol in your blood. HEY YOU!!! A ROUND OF 1192 FOR HARNIKAN'S GIRL!!"  
  
"Hey Zel, who's your friend?" asked Link as he jabbed a potato with his fork. Zelda sank in her chair a bit.   
  
"Her name is...."  
  
"Barba!! Barba of Diadra!! What's the owner of that cute little face be?"  
  
"I'm Link... of Hyrule." He mumbled while pouring ketchup on meal.  
  
"Hey, I've heard of you. Your the guy who got rid of that clan of Moblins out of my territory."  
  
"Hell ya!! Let me you tell you something. They are the MEANEST some-of-a-bitches you will ever me..." Link shouted as he pounded his fist and switched his lingo into warrior talk.  
  
"Umm Barba.... it was very nice to make your acquaintance.... but I need to talk to Link... personally," she spoke as she slit her fish open. Barba pulled herself up.   
  
"Well okay. I'll let you two lovebirds keep to yaselves. Besides, ol' Barba has to reserve herself a room or I'll end up with my ass on the street."  
  
With that, the hefty woman picked her bow up, flipped a few rupees on her table and made her way to the exit. Link and Zelda stared at each other.  
  
"Hey Zelda?"  
  
"Yes Link"  
  
"What's a lovebird?" he asked as he shoved a potato down his throat. Zelda sliced a piece and inserted it in her mouth.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Barba is probably one of those eccentric people who must've drunk too much. Now can we get to business? My piano lessons are in an couple of hours and I have so much to tell you."  
  
Link squeezed a boyish smile as he picked up a cheese stick and bit the top off.   
  
"Shoot."  
  
Zelda smiled back as she took a sip of fruit juice.   
  
"All right, now before I start.... will you promise not to jest at me?"   
  
".... Umm... sure. But you get a better answer if I receive a small bribery."  
  
"*Giggle* All right, well.... I think there's a ghost, a poe actually.... in my room." Link arched an eyebrow.   
  
"But I thought the castle was blessed by the goddesses so no ghost can come into the castle?"   
  
"Exactly! That is what I thought... but there is one. I saw it with my own eyes. I heard it... it spoke. That woman.... she said that at this point of the year, there is a type of poe that can speak back that are considered rare."  
  
"It spoke? Why? Why now?" Link was confused. He thought he knew everything about poes from his dealings with the Poe Keeper.  
  
" I don't know. That is the odd thing. I-just-don't-know. It looked different as well. The flame in its lantern was yellow..."  
  
"Do you know what it said?"   
  
"La..... Lauretta.... yes... it would just repeat the word over and over. But last night.... it changed... and said HOT!!! I've tried having a few guards stay with me all night but they cannot hear or see it. I've left a bottle of hot spring water but it would not accept it. I gave it a small torch but it still would not go away. I'm scared Link. You've dealt with this stuff before.... do you think you can help me?" she whispered. Link placed his hand under his chin.   
  
"I'm not sure if I can do much. I'll try.... maybe I should stay with you this time. The afterlife is not a very good category under my department.... but I'll try. Dammit I'll try."  
  
Zelda reached over and hugged his shoulders."Thank you... what time will I see you?" murmured Zelda as her eyes wavered up and down.   
  
"How about.... 8'ish... but tomorrow." Zelda tilted her head a bit as Link touched her cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"   
  
"Eh, I gotta run Navi over to the fairy fountain.... it's...."  
  
Chapter 3: Farm Life  
  
"Bingo Night... he rather take a little girl out to waste her rupees by sitting around, marking numbers," her mind thought as her concentration deviated away from the piano.   
  
Her hands floated above the keys like feather in the wind. Gentle taps of each ivory key filled the hall with a melody that seemed to warm a heart or two. A steady clap filled the air after her hands left the instrument. A stick figure of a man clapped as he straightened up his wig a bit.   
  
"Bravo.... only royalty as yourself can fulfill sweet tunes. Have you been practicing?"   
  
Zelda pulled the cover of the piano on top. Her head guilty drooped.   
  
"Not really. I've been busy." The teacher crossed his arms.   
  
"Zelda.... your father has paid good money for I; I travel very far just to see how you improved. There is a difference from being good.... and becoming better."  
  
" I know.... I know.... I just can't sleep.... that's all. Besides, I impressed you... didn't I?"   
  
"You have, but you disappointed me as well. I want you to put more dedication in your practices. Every princess must learn the piano. It shows great wisdom and pride."  
  
*I have the Triforce on my hand.... is that not proof enough?* "Very well, I'll try harder next time," she curtsied to her piano master.  
  
"Try? You will. Remember, you are a princess, and everyone expects the most out of you. Do you wish to disappoint them? Disappoint your father? Disappoint your mother...."   
  
Zelda flashed a look of hurt at him. "Oh... I'm sorry... I forgot... " Zelda took out a piece of cloth and wiped her eyes.   
  
"Tis alright. It was just a slip of tongue... excuse me; I need to leave to my quarters. You are dismissed." Zelda sighed as she lifted a part of her gown. Up the stairs once more. It was only the afternoon but yet the castle seemed far darker then usual. Paintings of the royal members hung one after the other.   
  
"We should put more windows in here. I swear, using candles at 3 PM in the afternoon is simply ridiculous," she bitched as she placed the wick wax end over a flame above a torch. Zelda shivered to herself as she opened her door. Lying on the bed was the mysterious poe, sleeping soundly to its self. She slowly brought her hand to her lips. She could feel her blood run cold as her eyes gazed at its hideous body.   
  
*What is it doing there!?! It's sleeping that's what. Do poes actually sleep?* Zelda crawled behind a table. The poe turned its head as it sleeply cradled the pillow.   
  
"Lauretta," it whispered.   
  
What does she do?  
  
"Calm down Zelda.... all you have to do is smash its lantern and it will be gone from you forever. You won't even need Link this time." she spoke to herself as grabbed a broom handle. She sat herself down and pry off her high heels to prevent the clicking sound of her heels from cracking the silence around them. On her hands and knees, she crawled on the cold, stone floor. Too bad she no longer had her Sheik outfit on. Then she could perhaps roll from side to side with ease. Silent little ninja was she. Those days are gone. Now she's stuck as an uptight princess who faints at the slightest stench or upchuck at the sight of death.   
  
"ZELDA WHAT IN DIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?!" shouted King Harnikan as he opened the door.   
  
"Father, keep it down, you'll scare it!" she rasped.   
  
"Scare what?" he asked as he lowered his voice and pulled a dagger.  
  
"The poe on my bed!!" she cried as she pointed to the ghost as it shot up.   
  
"Poe? I don't see any!"   
  
Zelda ran towards her canopy bed and began to beat the broom, attempting to strike it. .   
  
"FATHER!! HELP ME!! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!!" With that, she took the handle and slammed it against the mattress. Bits of feathers flew around as the poe floated to the air to vanish once again. Zelda turned towards him. A look of astonishment, confusion, and fear all spooned together enlightened his gray eyes.   
  
"Zelda.... come with me to Rauru," he spoke as two guards came running up the stairs and grabbed her arms.   
  
"Father please!!"   
  
"Zelda, this is for your own good."   
  
He watched as she screamed and clawed his men. He then rubbed his beard as he examined her room. His purple, velvet robes with gold ropes hung lightly on his shoulders. *First her lies about a commoner who was the true 'Hero of Time'. Honestly, what was she trying to pull? Everyone knows that the only one worthy of such a destiny would be a nobleman of great wealth and fortune... and not some street rat who feeds on stale bread and lived in a tree. *   
  
"And now she is seeing things," he muttered. His precious daughter, his most prized item in the world is going mad. *Perhaps she is possessed? A demon soul claiming his daughter?* "Preposterous!! I'll spit upon such lies and crush it underneath my sole before I believe that such rubbish be true." He better leave for the church now. Curiosity has now embraced his mind.  
  
"A Poe... here? Damn it to hell, if to be true."   
  
A small floating figure watched as the old pudgy man exited the door. The apparition guided its way past a set of candles and to a window. Its marbled, white eyes gazed into the Lost Woods.   
  
"Lauretta," it moaned as its small stick-like hand touched the window.   
  
"Lauretta..... come... come HOT....."  
  
Down at Lon Lon Ranch........  
  
Link sighed as he heaved the large metal buckets over to the small aging barn. It was harvest time for Lon Lon Ranch. Lon Lon Milk was at its best at this point of time and demands a very high price. It also the busy time of the year as Malon hastily milked old Besse. Link placed the two buckets down and began to stroke the top crown of the cow.  
  
"So what did you and Zelda talked about?" Link turned towards her.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly. Malon tucked in a small lock of red hair.   
  
"You know... at the bar? Was she bitching about you falling asleep in the cathedral again?" Link shook his head.   
  
"Nope, not this time. I was a bit surprised myself," he spoke as he pulled out a weed and began to chew on it between his teeth, leaning his forearms against the side of the beast of burden. "Besides, I don't think she would want me to talk to others about it since its a little.... weird."   
  
Malon sat up from her stool and wiped the liquid off her hands.   
  
"Oh, come on, you know me. I won't tell anyone. Maybe I can help? But could you help me get a bale of hay. I pulled my shoulder earlier from carrying some pottery."   
  
"Oh sure," he replied as he ran over towards the far corner of the ranch. Square bundles were stocked on top of each other. Grabbing them by the wire he heaved them ontop of his shoulders. Taking a quick breather he carried them to the small herd and slammed them on the ground. "Well, it sounds weird... but Zelda thinks there is a talking poe haunting her in her bedroom."   
  
"Hmmph," she replied. "Talking poes? Why would it be in her room? Especially since Nayru blessed it. Hmmm, so a few can talk, eh?"  
  
Link shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I guess."  
  
"*sigh* I hate poes. They are so....so..."  
  
"Nasty? Creepy? Annoying?" interrupted Navi as she flew in between them.  
  
"Exactly... they scare the cattle and horses, pillage the older houses and burn the fields. I say shove every bloody one of them back into their graves and toss a barrel of stone ontop," she spoke as she gritted her teeth to cut the metal wire with a cutter. Link walked over and helped her.   
  
"Yeah, I know, I hate them too... but hey, a nice big one bags a lot of rupees. Plus they are a lot of fun to chase around. Scary to go outside by foot right now. Crazy poe hunters from all around are coming over... hate for one to mistaken me for one with Navi around... no offense," he spoke as he turned toward her. Navi smiled.  
  
"None taken. Just don't fill my head with those sorts of images of you lying on the ground with a heap of arrows plugged into your gut because of an accident. Cause I... just don't want you to die...." Navi began to grow teary eyed. Link looked up and carefully clasped her out of the air.   
  
"Oh, don't cry, Navi. You know me. We'll always be together. You sacrificed from becoming a Great Fairy to stick with me after what happened with Ganon. I can't ask for a more loyal person. So just hush," he spoke as Navi lowered her energies a bit. Her short purple hair gleamed a bit. Decked out with a tiny skirt and top with small mosaic tattoos on her arms, her violet eyes welled.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I always thought you think of me as annoying," she whispered as dried her tears on his blouse.   
  
"No..... you don't know how lonely it got after you left me and I had to move out of the Kokiri Forest due to my.... um growth. I'm glad you've stayed by my side. Someone to talk to, someone to trust." Navi turned towards him and smiled once more. She crawled upon his shoulder as Malon crossed her arms.   
  
"So do you think that the talking poe thing is true?" she asked as she placed her finger on her lip. Link placed his hands in the air and shrugged.   
  
"Who knows.... maybe she imagined it. Or dreamt it up. There could be a poe in her room but talking? Maybe she thought she heard it say something but it was some sort of groan from it. Oh, before I forget... I'm going to stay over at the castle tomorrow night."  
  
"How come?"   
  
"Well, I figured that her nerves would be a little more at ease if I was around. You know, a little security. It's like a sugar pill. It may make her feel better and convince her that it ain't there. Zelda feels confident, sleeps like a baby from now on… and all is well."   
  
"I hope so.... I've seen her earlier.... she looks terrible.... well maybe not that bad but still a little tired then usual."   
  
Link walked over to Coal and pulled out a brush.   
  
"Yeah... me too," Link stroked the midnight dark coat with a gentle ease. Life was different now that he had a place to call home. He could still remember the tough times he went through during the Age of Dragmire. Forced to go days without a bite to eat.... filthy water.... rainy days sans shelter. Now all he does is earn his keep on the ranch. He's gotten a little use to Ingo.... although he still thought he was a jerk and vice versa. Talon was one of the best beer buddies he had ever had and every time the sky is clear and the stars would shine down.... he and Malon would just sit on a couple of crates. She would sing while he would be tooting on his ocarina. It's nice to have a good amount of security. He felt so relax now, that simple rides from Hyrule town and back gives him a nice feeling deep inside. At first he was rather disappointed that no one knows of what 'really' happened during the real seven years but after watching the country prosper so well, he began to feel a healthy sense of pride within.   
  
The horse began to nuzzle its nose against the side of his cheek. A small chuckle escaped from his lips has he gentle pushed it aside.   
  
"I guess growing up with the Kokiri helped you get along with animals easier."  
  
"A little bit, but don't forget, Malon, you have been around them since birth."  
  
Malon smiled as she pulled a piece of grass out of its mane. It was true, though. It looked more like she could practically talk to them, but still understand her. "So... who's Coal gonna go to?" asked Link, pulling a chunk of hair out of the brush.   
  
"Prince Lance of Magenta. He's to marry Zelda in two weeks so we must bring them a gift." Link went silent for a second.   
  
"Wow.... didn't realize a princess had to be married that early in her life," he spoke lightly. Link knelt down to the hooves and began to check on their horseshoes. Maybe he was a little sick from the thought. That would mean she would become a queen. Always being guarded 24-0. He won't be able to be with her as much.... she would be too busy running the country.   
  
Malon walked over towards the house.   
  
"Hey Link, I'm gonna prepare dinner, is there anything you have in mind?" she asked as she leaned against the door. Link turned towards her.   
  
"Ummm, I'm not hungry, thank you. I'll just stay here a bit longer to groom Coal."  
  
"All right, but don't stay up too late like last night."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Link stood there. He sighed as he laid his head and forearms ontop of Coal's back. All his friends... seem more and more less in-tied with his life now. He was just a freelance solder now. Not THE legendary Hero of Time. The world was hardly in danger of being conquered right now. Now he just watches Zelda send some solders... then he would have to come and save their asses.   
  
*Just like saving the carpenters, over and over.*  
  
They had to learn. Zelda knows that she couldn't rely upon him all the time. The solders must be ready to defend Hyrule if he was to ever fall in battle. But he didn't care. There were worse things then death. He could be forgotten.  
  
"Coal, be glad you are a horse and don't have to worry about this stuff," he spoke as he patted its side. A slight leap and a throw, to mount the horse to the Lost Woods. "Might as well get you some exercise out of you before it gets too cold. HEY NAVI! You got your cards and rupees?"   
  
"Sure do. Hope you don't mind me bringing your lucky Pikachu foot."  
  
Link raised a brow.   
  
"Didn't you say that when you took my shrunken Charmander head and lost it a week later?" Navi flew over and hugged his cheek.   
  
"Pllllleeeeaasssee!! I promise I'll give it back," she begged as she fluttered her tiny eyes while kissing the side of his face over and over. Link's eye shifted towards her. Link shook his head and smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh, all right, but make sure you get it back on my dresser when we come back."   
  
"Thank you," she giggled. 


	2. Part Two: Awakenings

Chapter 4: Blood  
  
Zelda's head bobbed up and down. She felt so dizzy as Rauru took a blessed dagger and slit her arm. King Harnikan held her other hand as Impa dampened her face with moist cloth.   
  
"Do not worry my King.... a good blood-letting should release the evil spirits from her body," he replied as he squeezed her arm a bit humming the Song of Time to himself.   
  
She felt like she was going to throw up. Watching him do this to her gives her a stomach churn. Thank the goddesses that they are not like the Cypressians and drill a hole through the head to release the bad spirits. At least she would live after this.   
  
"Daughter... how are you feeling?" he asked with a warm soothing voice, calmly stroking the top of her head.   
  
"A little dizzy..." she mumbled.  
  
"That's good. That means the evil is seeping out of your blood. Rauru, go and slit the other arm. That way, Zelda will not have to worry about demons reigning in her arteries."   
  
Zelda groaned. Maybe if she closed her eyes she won't have to watch the red fluid seep from her veins, staining the white linen robe. Her dress hung loosely on a hamper. She hated the thought of cleansing.... but to experience it was worse. Being dragged out of her room, stripped and scrubbed in freezing cold holy water.   
  
Zelda gritted her teeth as she felt the blade cut through her skin. The warm feeling began to flow down her forearms. She lightly opened one eye but to quickly shut it. The sight of the small pool was enough to make her hurl.   
  
"Oh.... you're awake," spoke Impa. Zelda opened her eyes. The sky was dark. She looked down and saw Impa pouring a bit of red potion on her bandaged arms. Zelda looked around. She was back in her room. Back in her usual dress. She must've fainted. To think, she was tough as nails, back when she was surviving as Sheik and would be stuck in the Gerudo Desert without food or water, sucking the poison from a Cobra bite to survive.... and she can't stand the sight of blood? She 'HAS' gotten soft.   
  
Impa stroked her hair. The small little tiara sat upon her coffee table gleaming with all its precious stones sparkling under the candle. Impa pursed her lip as she tucked the silk sheets. Everytime she stared down at her, she felt so old. She was with her from the start. A second mother. But that was all. Zelda seemed so peaceful lying there. *Now her mind is being plagued by hallucinations.Maybe it was something she inherited from birth? After all, her mother did speak of visions of a poe floating in this tower. *  
  
"But she was so ill back then." Impa hated to relive that night. Forced to take her Sheikan blade and make an incision just to save her at the expense of Queen Harnikan. Impa never did tell Zelda it was her who had to make the sacrifice. It would break her little heart. Impa leaned over and kissed Zelda's forehead. Zelda lay there with her eyes lazily opened.  
  
"I must go now. Get some rest, you've had a long day." Impa exited the room with a slow pace.   
  
Zelda turned towards the ceiling. The three goddesses were painted over her domed roof. So beautiful. She then turned towards the window. A chill filled the air.   
  
"Lauretta"   
  
Zelda turned to see the same poe gazing out of the window. She sighed. No one would believe her except Link. Its creepy eyes stared at her mumbling Lauretta over and over.   
  
Zelda closed her eyes and went to sleep.   
  
Pray that it will go away.....  
  
just pray   
  
Back in the Lost Woods....  
  
"B 12" spoke the Great Fairy as she lifted a ping pong ball out of a machine.   
  
"BINGO!!!" shouted Tatl as she waved her hand in the air. Navi grumbled as she cleared her card.  
  
"Stupid bitch," she mumbled to herself as she turned to Link. Link rolled his eyes as he tossed her another rupee. He was about ready to fall asleep. His palm was gonna leave a hand print on the side of his face from his slouching. Watching tiny fairies gamble their savings away was not his way of enjoying Friday night. Tatl grinned as she bit down on her miniature cigarette.   
  
"Oh this will be interesting," he laughed to himself. He could tell that Navi wanted to knock her teeth out. He never saw a cat fight between two fairies. Make a little money off Jerry Springer.  
  
"Heh heh," he laughed to himself watching all the little fairies glow a bright red as they face off once more. Next to the Great Fairy, he must be the only one who is at least a hand tall. Why is it that they try so hard to win when they will all end up losing all their money in the end?   
  
Link felt his joints pop as he pulled himself up. He needed to take a walk.   
  
"Hey Navi, I'm going outside.... just give a buzz if you ever need me."  
  
"Uh huh," she replied as she stared upon her card.  
  
Link crawled outside the tiny hole. Sometimes he wished he could go back to his child years. He already has a hard enough time of going through the Kokiri Forest for fear of breaking a miniature fence or knock over someone's house. The leaves on the ground had already begun to dew with exposure of the cool night air. Link placed his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a tree, whistling.   
  
"..."   
  
Link's face soured a bit. Was someone out here with him?   
  
"Are you there?..."  
  
"Ummm.... Hello?" he spoke as his body stiffened.   
  
"Please help me...child of light..."  
  
*Maybe its some traveler who lost their way*  
  
"HEY!! Are you lost?"  
  
"Where is the child of light..."  
  
"HEY! I know these woods like the back of my hand. If you like, I'll be glad to help you out of here."  
  
"..."  
  
"No, my name is Link."  
  
"Child of Light… You are Bringer of Destiny?"  
  
*This is ridiculous.* he thought to himself. "Look, I can't help you if I don't know where you are. Just tell me where you are," he shouted, frustrated.  
  
A small torch lit the air in front of him. All of a sudden it began to spin into the form of a poe. Its red flaming eyes were not what scared him.... it was the fact that its head was mounted on top of a staff.  
  
"Child of light.. Help me..." it whispered. Link gasped as he fumbled behind his back to unsheathe his Master Sword.   
  
"Bloody hell," he spat as he swung the mighty blade just seconds after it spun and disappeared. "Damn.... I missed it...." he coughed as he sheathes it back in its holder. "I should've pulled out the Biggoron Blade.... then I would've gotten it," he murmured to himself walking back to the cave at where they held Bingo. Link sighed as he sat back down on the same stand. Shock still invoked his system as he walked over and got a bottle of fairy water. Not quite as good milk, but it did have all of the daily essential minerals in it. Probably cause fairies do about anything in it. Walk, bathe, play Bingo in it. Link took a big chug out the bottle.   
  
"LINK!!!!!!!!"   
  
He sighed as he tossed another rupee for another game. After this, they were defiantly going home.   
  
Chapter Five: Tonight is the Night  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Zelda groaned as she lay there in bed. Her arms felt like they've been run over by a horse and then smashed until they were like putty clinging on to her bones. Thank the goddess that it was Saturday now. The only thing that would be going on is a day of trading for her people and her father. No etiquette lessons.... no Piano lessons.... no worshipping.... just a relaxing day where she was free to do what she pleased. Best of all, Link was going come over and kill that poe once and for all.   
  
She'd seen him do it countless times after all. Always running around on Epona. His eyes were like a tiger, who stalked out its pray. The bow seemed as if it had been attached to his hand all his life with each whisk and scream of the arrow, flinging into the dark heart of the undead.  
  
No one dared to challenge him in a game of archery. They would make a perfect bull's-eye. He would merely shoot it in half. It is quite a show actually watching him do his daily poe hunting.   
  
"Lauretta......"  
  
Zelda looked up to see the poe sit next to the window once more. Her cheeks began flush a bright red as she reached down to pick up one of her high heeled shoes.   
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!!!" she cried as she slammed the footwear at its head. The poe quickly turned and disappeared. The shoe flew down outside and landed on a drawbridge guard.   
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" the guard cried as he picked the shoe off the ground. Zelda gasped as she peeped out of the window.   
  
"Oh, pardon me. There was rat that crawled into my room." There, short, sweet but most of all believable.  
  
"Tis all right my Princess. Oh, do forgive me for my inappropriate language earlier. You caught me by surprise and I thought it was some childish prank from one of the locals."   
  
The man walked over to the edge of the wooden drawbridge. Using the tip of the spear, the guard quickly fished out her shoe. Zelda opened her window a little wider so that he could toss it back up to her room. She was far too weak right now to do much running up and down. A good rest will vigorate her blood once more.  
  
Zelda sat the wet shoe near a candle. Hopefully it won't shrink. Her father would have a fit since they cost about 3000 rupees to make.   
  
"Only the best, for this fairy tale princess."   
  
She walked over towards a dummy. On it was her wedding gown. So beautiful. She turned down towards the emerald tiara that held the veil. Her mother wore it on her wedding day... and her mother before that.... and her mother's mother and so on.   
  
Now her curiosity plagues her. What does her husband-to-be look like? She never actually met him or heard much about him what so ever. However, her father did want to improve the ties with the Republic of Magenta. "But Marriage?" she mumbled. She envied the common folk. They had freedom. Freedom to roam around with out a care in the world. Freedom to choose thy husband and ensure pure happiness.... well most of the time. Sad that Link and Malon decided not to pursue a 'relationship'. She still remembered the story that Navi told her.   
  
|X|X|X|X|  
  
The farm was brisk that day as Link, Malon and Talon sat at the table for a good breakfast of Wheatcakes topped with maple syrup and a glass of OJ. Link mouthed down on his food as Malon smiled gaily at him.   
  
"Uhhh, Malon.... did I miss a spot on my shaving?" he asked as he felt around for any stubs. Malon giggled a bit.  
  
"No silly, I was wondering something...." Link took a quick drink of orange juice.   
  
"Wondering about what?" he asked as he rose a brow.   
  
"Well.... I was thinking..... that.... we should get married!! Since this story is obviously a romance and you are always marring someone in them," she replied bluntly. Link shifted his eyes.   
  
"But.... uhh, why?"  
  
"Because if you like me, and I like you.... it only makes perfect sense."   
  
Link thought to himself for a second.   
  
*Well, she does know how to make good pancakes. I guess I do like her.*  
  
"Is there any other reason?"   
  
Talon banged his beer mug on the table.   
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!! WE GET A 10% TAX CUT IF YOU TWO GET HITCHED!!"   
  
"SWEET!! I'M IN!!!" he shouted as he shook hands with Talon.   
  
That night.......  
  
Link lay there in the bed as he watched the lights die down and slow music began to take over the atmosphere. Soon a red headed fiery vixen slowly began to walk out of a curtained door. Her body was embraced with a silk slip with a laced top that revealed the delicious crack of her bosom. Her long silky legs seemed to flow through the air as she seductively approached her pray. She purred delightfully as she rubbed her chest below his midsection. She seemingly flew to the side of the bed. Just when she was about to remove the piece of silk clothing......   
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZ"   
  
Her male prey ended up falling asleep.  
  
Malon had an ackward look to her face.   
  
"Dammit....." she pouted as shoved her sleeping partner till he plopped on the ground where he continued to snore and hog the covers.  
  
|X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X|  
  
Zelda about died laughing when she first heard of what happened. Funny thing about it was that it continued like that for a few months till she decided to end it. They're surprisingly good friends... practically brother and sister now.   
  
"But that's life," she mumbled. You just have to keep finding for that special someone. Sometimes they are in places you wouldn't think of searching. Sometimes they sit next to you. Sometimes they are taken away from you. Just hold it in your heart, and they will find you too. That was her mother's advise on love. She was lucky and got to choose whom she got to marry. That was what Impa told her. She was a butch woman who got what she wanted, but only surrendered to at the time... Prince Harnikan. She still could not believe that her father was one of the best swordsmen in the country. Especially since he is about a hundred pounds overweight. Whatever the reason, she was happy they went through with it. Malon wanted sex. Talon wanted a tax break. Link? I don't know why he did it in the first place. Navi thinks he wanted to move on with his life, but ends falling flat on his face, and acts like a ten year old.   
  
How was she to know that Link would take the term 'sleeping with her' so literally? He didn't even know it meant that he had to make love until afterwards when someone told him.   
  
At least he's not a horny bastard. God, she's met plenty of those. Personally, Zelda thought, it's sick that women could wear such low cut dresses to where their things look like they are about to pop out. At least she as the decency to cover her body. And save that pleasure for a future husband. At least he respects women and doesn't treat them like some baby creating machine. She's heard stories from the local widows of how they were forced to make 'little workers' for the fields during harvest time. Creating a baby was risking your life. You either come with it, or it comes out on its own.   
  
With all his chores, Link would probably come around five oclock. That's usually when he has enough time to travel to Hyrule Town. That should give her enough sleep until he would come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold still Epona.... if you wanna go outside your stable, you need a good pair of shoes," mumbled Link as he held the iron nails bluntly in his mouth while hammering the thin piece of steel on her hind leg. Epona fussed as Link pulled out another U bent shoe and placed it under her hoof. Good thing he knew what he was doing now. Back when he first started with her, he must've broken several ribs every time he attempted it. Maybe the reason why he was having so much trouble was because he wore his Kokiri tunic today. He had gotten so use to pants that his tights had this feeling that nothing was there, and certainly gave his luggage a little discomfort. Always adjusting every few minutes.  
  
Don't ask why he put the old thing on. Maybe cause liked to remember the good ol' times. Zelda was butch back then and damn it, it turned him on. But now, he's happier being friends with her. She was beautiful when he first saw her but now he enjoys her beauty within.   
  
He's learned his lesson with Malon. You can lose a love, but a friendship is forever. If only he could figure out why she enjoyed dancing around in her underwear back then? It was practically midnight all the time and she seems so content on waking him up. He enjoyed sleeping with her but isn't she supposed to get some sleep too? Maybe he should think first before agreeing to a marriage next time. But at least she still served her yummy wheatcakes... or pancakes or whatever the hell you want to call them.   
  
"Well, old girl. We better get to the castle. Long trip and I don't want to be stuck outside after dark," he said as he pulled a carrot out of a basket and placed it near her mouth. Epona's nose took a moment to sniff the tender, juicy vegetable before taking a big bite out of it till it was gone.  
  
Malon walked towards him handing him his bow and quiver.   
  
"You be careful now, ya here?" she said as she pulled out a skeleton key and opened the door. Link nodded his head once while once again mounting upon his horse. Link turned towards the opening, kicked his leather boots on Epona's side and shot out of the semi-fortress of Lon Lon Ranch.   
  
Epona never ceased to amaze him. Her brilliant speeds that seem to tame time and ride it off like an arrow released from its bow. If only she was immortal. Then he could ride her forever.   
  
The grass was a bit chilled due to the fast falling temperatures. Link leaned down and clutched her head as he felt the sharp wind blast his face. Navi said it was suppose to snow soon. It was a bit nippy, but not too bad. Probably cause he was so use to the roaring hot sun or a cool dark forest rather then a snowstorm.  
  
*fling*   
  
"OWW!!" screamed Link as he jerked the reins. Link turned towards his arm. A Diadran arrow was sticking right out.   
  
"Oh sorry about that, I thought you were one of them!" Link turned to the left to see big Barba holding her bow to the side. Link about started to laugh when he noticed how small the poor pony was holding all 280 lb. of the big hefty woman. Probably the reason he didn't started laughing cause there was now a fairly large arrow jabbed in his arm.   
  
"Don't worry about it," he mumbled as he pulled it out. Navi quickly flew towards his satchel and handed him a roll of white scraps that he collected for emergencies like this.   
  
"Sorry Link, but we don't have anymore potion left."  
  
"Its okay Navi, just let it go au' natural and let it scab. It won't bother me."  
  
"HA!! BOUT' TIME YOU STARTED TO ACT LIKE A MAN! Why don't Barba go treat ya to a Red Devil. That'll kill the pain," she said as her little pony hopped a bit closer to Epona for Barba to give her a nice slap to the side. Epona reared and shot towards Hyrule Town with Barba following.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link sat at the bar as Barba brought over a Red Devil. Link clutched his arm as he took a sip of the beverage.  
  
"Damn this shit is strong," he cussed as his eyes widened a bit.   
  
"Aww, come on, if you can take a wound like that, then shit, you should beable to take a Red Devil," she replied as she chugged her glass. Link turned towards a small bottle.   
  
Inside it was a strange looking poe that was decked in green clothing.  
  
"Is that one of the talking poes you told me about yesterday?"   
  
"Damn straight!! This one was probably a gambler in its formal life," she pointed out as she pulled the poe jar from the corner. "See, its green clothing.... that symbolizes greed. Purple is for hate so it's the most common. White is for prejudice. Black is for pain...."  
  
"What about yellow?" he asked as Navi changed the bandage on his arm.   
  
"Yellow!?! HOT DAMMIT! Those are REALLY rare… that means it was royalty… you can make a fortune off one of those. However, they tend to be mighty feisty critters if you aren't careful since its unknown how it will react." Link turned towards the window. The sky was darkening to a pinkish red glow.   
  
"Hey, listen, I appreciate the round but I gotta go now," said Link as Navi finished tying a nice pretty bow on his arm.   
  
"You take care. SORRY 'BOUT THAT THERE ARM!!" she shouted as Link waved and ran towards the castle.   
  
|X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X||X|X|X|X|  
  
Zelda stood next the drawbridge with a small torch at hand. A wool shaw covered her shoulders as she waited for him to come. Zelda's eyes lit up as she saw the boyish hero riding through the castle gates. The guard took a moment to recognize his face before allowing him to pass. Zelda walked over and grabbed Epona's reins and guided her towards the royal stables. Link dismounted and followed her as she led him through the winding passageways. Epona lazily crashed on the pile of hay. Normally she would be standing up but she was still recovering from feeding on some spoiled grain. Link turned towards Zelda as she clutched her arms. Link reached over and grabbed her arm. A light pink streak was on there.  
  
"Zelda.... this was healed... what happened?" he asked as she pulled it away from him.   
  
"They thought I was mad and bleed me. They didn't believe me, Link. How could my father do this to me!" she pouted as she kicked a small rounded stone to the side. Link grabbed her arms.   
  
"Chill, okay, look I believe you," he whispered comforting.   
  
*In a pigs eye you do,* thought Navi as she slammed the telepathic remark while her arms crossed; sitting on his shoulder contempt. Link winced. He knew that she did that on purpose. Navi had this thing against lying.   
  
*Look, that isn't helping. She needs confidence, not an insecurity that everyone thinks she is crazy,* he rasped back mentally.   
  
*Well can you tell her that you aren't sure yourself?* she complained as she slammed her tiny hands on his wound.   
  
"OWWW... some-of-a..." Link grimiced as he clutched the arrow wound.  
  
"Oh sorry about that," spoke Navi as she patted it.   
  
"Link what happened!" asked Zelda as she looked at the bloody bandage.   
  
"Oh... just got mistaken for a poe.... that's all," he replied as the two walked through the corridor. King Harnikan sat at a large table as he watched the two ascend upstairs.   
  
"Hmmm, I hope that she knows what she's doing," spoke the King as he swallowed another piece of chicken. Impa sat next to him.   
  
"Give the child a break, if it will end her complaints of a poe in the tower then so be it."  
  
Link's curious gaze whirled around him as he took in the sight of the grand hall. His body soon stopped.   
  
"Wow..." he whispered. Zelda halted and stepped down to his level.   
  
"These are the paintings of the Princesses and Princes who inhibited the tower... except for a few on over there. That was when Hyrule gained its independence from the Cypress Territory and when that had Lords and Ladies. Not a very good age I may add," she spoke as Link turned and touched the images.   
  
"What about this one.... it doesn't have a name tag underneath."   
  
It was true. The others had a gold bar that was indented with their name.   
  
"I'm not sure. It was probably lost somewhere," she spoke as she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Zelda turned back and pulled out her ocarina. There she played her lullaby and the white stone door appeared behind him.   
  
"Now we won't have to worry about it escaping through the stairs," she spoke. Inside was her pink canopy bed and a wooden stool. The tower was of fairly large size maybe 20 by 20 feet. Hell lot bigger then Link's place at Lon Lon will ever be.  
  
Link slumped right on the stool as Zelda calmly sat upon the bed.   
  
"So.... all we do is wait?" he questioned.  
  
Zelda nodded. She pulled her crown off and began to braid her silk golden strands.  
  
"Until nightfall.... that is when it usually shows up," she spoke as she tied the end of her hair together.   
  
Link slouched as he placed his bow on his lap. It was pretty much time to change the string now. He'd hate for it to break in battle. "That would suck," he giggled to himself as his steady hands strung it. He then pulled the string once to insure that it was securely fastened on. Zelda watched as the sun slowly began to descend to the sea from a distance. Her body shuddered clutching a small pillow into her chest. Her hands were shaking. Fear was erupting through her bones.   
  
"I'm scared, Link," she whispered. Link walked over and sat by her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a good massage.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Hey, if I can stop a demigod, then I could probably fair well against a stupid poe," his voice filled with a sense of confidence while he took his hand and beat his chest. Zelda smiled as she nuzzled her head under his chin.   
  
A candle hushed.... the smoke rose from the air as Link turned towards the table.   
  
The other candle.... hush... they were left in darkness. He could feel her nails dig into his shoulders. He cringed as she accidentally pushed against his arrow wound.   
  
Link immediately got up and began pushing the bed aside. The more room, the better aim he would have. Zelda helped him by pushing the stool to the side. Link pulled out an arrow and his bow. He motioned for her to get behind him.  
  
His eyes narrowed. Here was the hard part. Concentration. Surrounded by such delicate things.... especially the princess. There was a darkness in there.... something sinister.... something from the past?   
  
"This is not right....." he spoke.   
  
"What is it, Link?" He turned towards her.  
  
"I've used this technique before.... to help me find the poes.... but this is weird.... it feels... ackward here.... you have far stronger telepathy.... use it...." he spoke. Zelda felt like a heel. Why didn't she thought of that earlier? She placed her hands on her temples as Link held his readied bow.   
  
Zelda closed her eyes. Images.... of a beautiful dancer..... and a handsome man.... murdered..... bloodshed..... and beautiful betrayal...   
  
"What does it mean?" she asked herself. Two flaming red eyes appeared. Link held his bow, ready to fire when it appears. The two flaming beads circled around them. Zelda's expression began to cringe. "Its never done 'THIS' before... it usually just sits by the window crying.... moaning.... unless... HOT... not in weather.... it meant.... Hero of...oh my god.... LINK LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed...  
  
.... Seconds too late...   
  
Link's eyes widened as the poe teleported behind and grasped him. Link screamed as he tried to pull it off. All of a sudden the poe stared down at his arrow wound. Soon it began to dissolve into a black ooze and crept inside. Link clutched his head as unfamiliar memories began to flash in his head.   
  
"LINK!!!!" screamed Navi as she watched her partner screaming.  
  
"ZELDA! NAVI!! HELP M…" Link ran around the room… his eyes… finally shot open while rolling back. His body became limp as he finally fell out of the window.   
  
".... no...." she muttered. Zelda ran towards the broken glass. His body floated on the water... so still. Flocks of guards ran towards him.  
  
"GET HIM OUT OF THE WATER!! IT'S BLOODY COLD IN THERE!!" shouted Captain Morris as a couple of solders stripped off their armor and dove in, pulling him towards the cold ground. A few maids ran outside with blankets, laying them on his blue, shivering body. One of them checked his breathing while Rauru, still in his nightwear ran towards Link. He carefully placed a hand on his forehead. A look of disbelief appeared on his face as he turned towards Zelda.   
  
Link slowly motioned his head to the side… before he closes his eyes again and falling unconscious. 


	3. Part Three: Whispers to a Deaf Ear

Part Three: Whispers to a Deaf Ear  
  
Chapter 6: I love you… and you and you   
  
Zelda watched as Link lay there on the cotton soft bed. His face seemed so pale. The fall broke some of his bones but it was not that what she was concerned with. They were healed instantly with a bottle of red potion. It was what happened in the tower that frightened her.   
  
*What did it do to him? Is he even alive.... or brain-dead? He didn't even last two seconds against it. He hasn't even woke up for four days now. Zelda pulled a few locks out of his eyes.... not that it mattered much anyway. His hands felt cold. His face seemed so peaceful. Her hand ran down to the center of his chest, feeling it steadily rise up and down. It was a comforting sign that he was still alive, but is this the way he wants to live now?   
  
Her hand gently graced his face. "Come on Link… smile… for me? Please?" she whispered as she flashed her teeth as wide as possible. His body didn't flinch. Link hated being in one spot. Always running around doing chores, deliveries, offering his service to the kingdom. Now look at him. Laying there like the fallen. Laying there as if the bed was his casket in which he was destined to stay in. Always murmuring Lauretta..... Lauretta.....  
  
Who is Lauretta? Link never met a woman named Lauretta. Lauretta Lauretta…  
  
Her hands tensed as she grabbed a glass of water.  
  
"TO HELL WITH LAURETTA!!!" Crying, she smashed the piece on the floor and slitting her finger in the process.   
  
*Link could be dead… it's my fault,* she mumbled as she began to cry on her sleeve.   
  
"Goddess.... please let me never stop crying....... oh Link..." her hands graced over towards the top buttons of the under shirt he wore in battle. Her body spoke for her mind as she slipped a hand right through and over his heart, feeling the hard defined creases of muscle.... her fingers gave it a gentle squeeze before she crawled up on the bed and lay cuddled with him. She peered over him. The gentle breathing was as soothing as a soft lullaby. Breath meant life. Her lips were merely an inch from his. Her eyes closed as she felt her body reacting.   
  
Zelda scooted off back to the chair. She leaned her hand into her head. *What am I doing? If father caught me doing this.... he'll be furious…* "I am engaged....I am engaged to some guy in Magenta....I am engaged to some PRINCE.... in Magenta...." she began to chant to herself, praying that it will cleanse her 'advances'. "I am engaged to some prince in Magenta..." she sank in her chair. She leaned her head against her knuckles.  
  
Thinking.   
  
Thinking of the best way to handle it. She stood up and walked towards Link. She leaned down close to his ear. "Listen.... I hate to leave you... but I need to go to the confessions... I'll be back...okay?" His face just stayed as stiff as ever. Zelda ran his hair back and planted a small kiss on the base of his sweet neck, closing her eyes as a small shiver ran up her back from the cool skin. Her eyes widened as she jumped back. Her fingers gently tapped her lips as she began to back away from the inanimate body. It was best for her to leave before she steals his virginity and lose her innocence. "I am engaged.... I am engaged to Prince Link... I MEAN LANCE.... ARRGGHH!!" She shot over towards a curtain and jerked it from its rings.   
  
There was no way she wanted anyone to know who she was. Being purified was miserable.... this would be embarrassing. The large sheet weighed down upon her. Felt as if she had a damp blanket on top of her as she tied a loop for her hood. Jerking the sides to insure that the pink bosom-cut summer dress would be hidden from the public view. "Pray to Din you are still there, Rauru."   
  
Her hands moved towards her neck to fasten the makeshift cloth. "Good thing the confessions are right next to where Link is." Zelda took one last look down upon the unanimated elf. Navi was cuddled right under his hand and holding on to his body like an oversized teddy bear. Her purple eyes slowly opened. "Hey Zelda.... why are you wearing that curtain for?" her voice spoke sleepily.   
  
*What the!?!* "How did you... recognize me?" Navi drummed her hand on Link's thumb.   
  
"Not everyone can afford a tiara on their head."   
  
Zelda's eyes rolled up. The gold strips of the shimmering gold, topazes, and diamonds shined like a lighthouse in the fog.   
  
"Here, I'll keep it in Link's tote bag and watch over it while you take care of your business." Zelda touched her crown. "Are... you sure? Father will be displeased if anyone saw me with out it." Navi crawled from under the large palm and fluttered in front of the Princess's face. "Trust me.... Daddy Dearest is gonna be even more worried that you are wondering around in drapery then he is about you not wearing some rocks on your head. Now bring it here, you DO want to visit Father FatAss.... I mean Rauru?"  
  
"Navi, you know I hate it when you read my mind before I am accounted to answer back."   
  
"Well then do a telepathic block. I mean it isn't that hard. Especially if you are female... and rather not listen to Link's perverted wet dreams at night."   
  
"Navi.... that was more information then I want to hear about."  
  
"I'm sorry... will listen, just stick your tiara in Link's bag, and it will be fine." Zelda reached back and unclasped the jeweled, wrap-around.   
  
Her head felt a little odd not having the heavy piece on... somewhat of a relief.... somewhat of a discomfort. Navi floated over and picked up the headpiece, taking a moment to stare at her reflection in the opal. Zelda placed her hand on the door. "Watch over him, Navi.... he needs someone who cares for him by his side... not a lustful fling...."  
  
Navi watched carefully. "Zelda... what is that suppose to mean?"   
  
She did not listen. Merely paced herself out the door. "Just need to do some thinking.... that's all, please excuse me..." "Zel, if this is about Link.... look... he's probably just unconscious...."   
  
"FOR FOUR DAYS!?! He's no better then that night we pulled him out of the moat. LOOK AT HIM!! Cold as death... Still as death... but he breaths...."   
  
"LINK'S ALIVE?" Zelda turned around. The amphibian Zora Princess stood there holding a bouquet of red roses and daffodils. Zelda nodded.   
  
"Ruto.... I'm sorry... he's still in a coma. Forgive me for.... saying such things... to give you the wrong idea."   
  
"Hey Zel."   
  
"Yes?" "You got this major tan line at where that hunk of metal use to be." Zelda frowned.   
  
*Well that's a good way of ruining a serious moment.* "Listen, Ruto... maybe you should watch Link. Think you can handle it?"   
  
"Watch Link? *wide grin* All by my little old self? Why of course I will..."   
  
"Oh and Navi will be there to help you."   
  
A small vein popped from Ruto's head. Her wide eyes narrowed to the width of a sheet of paper as she turned towards the glowing ball of light. "Oh I can handle it... don't worry... I don't need any *teeth gnashing* help."  
  
"Please Ruto.... I want to be here... by his side when he wakes up. I miss him," whispered the little fairy as she flew to his side and touched his cheek.  
  
Ruto rolled her eyes. "Fine.... whatever... besides, I need someone to talk to until Malon comes over." Zelda nodded as she left the room. Ruto stood there as the door slammed shut. Ruto blinked a bit as her eyes gazed over towards the hero. "WEEEEEEE!!!! FINALLY!!! I HAVE LINK-INK!!! I HAVE LINK-INK!!!!" she sang as she leaped over to his side.   
  
Navi frowned as she watched her place Link's arm around her shoulders. "Oh Link dear.... STOP!! You'll scare the fairy," she spoke seductively. "Oh I'm sorry my beautiful... beautiful.... wife... I guess I should leave my DASHING behavior in the bedroom.... IF you know what I mean." Ruto deepened her voice, imitating the Hero of Time. "Oh Link, quit being such an ANIMAL! I mean... three times a night can get very exhausting..."   
  
"RUTO!!! QUIT IT!! Why would he want YOU as his mistress," shouted Navi. She was pissed. Insulted the way her constant treating of him as mere meat to be played with and nibbled on.   
  
"Lauretta...." he whispered.  
  
Ruto turned her head towards Link. "Did Link rescue another girl?"   
  
Navi shook her head. "No, not today. We don't even know why he says it. Right after that incident with the poe, all he does is repeat the name over and over.... sometimes like a chant."  
  
"Wait... I think I've heard of that name.... let me think...." spoke Ruto.   
  
"I'll go and make some tea...." spoke Navi as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"NO! It won't take that long this time… I know I've heard that name before."   
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Zelda? Is that you?" asked Navi as she turned towards the wooden door.  
  
"No, its me...."   
  
"MALON!!!" shrieked Ruto.   
  
The red haired farm chick stuck her head out the door.   
  
"Oh my god.... Ruto you wouldn't BELIEVE what I saw... I was like tending to a baby colt when I heard about Link and…"  
  
Zelda walked inside the room. She gently placed the curtain down and turned towards the two. "Malon? What brings you here?" asked Zelda as she sat on a chair.   
  
Malon turned towards Zelda. "Do you realize you have this really BAD tan line from where your tiara used to be?" she spoke.   
  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Please... I'm not having a particularly thrilling day right now... oh and while you are here, Ruto... here's that book I needed to return to you. You should read it too, Malon. Its called 'Star-Crossed'.... it's so... romantic..."  
  
Ruto gasped. "THAT'S IT!!" she shouted.   
  
"What is what?" asked Malon.  
  
"Well... when I had my schooling... during Literature.... after studying Beowulf.... my teacher told me this like awesome story. Come on... sit down..." spoke Ruto as Malon, Zelda and Navi went to the edge of Link's bed. Ruto stayed standing up and began to pace back and forth. "Its like this... about a few hundred years ago, back when Hyrule was merely a Territory and not a Republic... the Queen err.... Lady of Hyrule... I forget her name... like had twins... one daughter.... and one son. There wasn't much on the daughter till after she was proclaimed queen but lets just say.... she didn't live a fairy tale life. Anyways... the Queen's son... was said to be quite handsome... smart... diplomatic... very much the 'exclusive bachelor' at the time... well unfortunately... this 'lord' kind've fell for some slutty Gerudo after meeting her from pretending to be a peasant so he can go to a month long festival that's no longer celebrated anymore. Finally they got back to the castle where after he proposed; the slut took a letter opener and stabbed him to death in the comforts of his bedroom."   
  
Zelda's eyes widened. "So Lauretta's the.... I never even thought to make the connection… always thinking the book was nothing more than weak historic truth… or coincidental fiction… but doesn't it sound a little…"   
  
"Well she did kill him in cold blood.... I think his name was Romano... you know.... like in 'Romance' or Romano cheese... but the worst part... It gets confusing after that... it doesn't mention what had happened to her… but people believed she was executed, and thus starting the friction between Hyrule and the Gerudo Valley because they found out she was one of the main Generals. I wonder who wrote the story? I heard he was supposedly really handsome and a real womanizer."   
  
"Not sure… but... I gotta go. Daddy is gonna be upset if I don't come back soon."   
  
Ruto nodded. "I'll come with you. My pappy wants a bottle of Lon Lon Milk because he thinks he has herpes right now. I told him.... daddy, you don't know where's she...."  
  
"GoodBYE, Ruto," spoke Zelda in a loud tone. She watched as the two girls walked out from the room before sitting at the side of the bed. "Goddess, I never thought they would leave," muttering under her breath.   
  
"So Zelda, where've you been?" asked Navi as she flew to her shoulder.  
  
"Confessing..."   
  
"What happened then?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Confession Booth  
  
Zelda approached the end of the line, waiting for her turn. *I hate my father...' '... how can he... treat ME like that.' I was his daughter. 'I'M HIS BLOODY DAUGHTER!!!*   
  
"Excuse me.... miss? Have you come to see the great Rauru?" asked the Prioress as she stood at the door.   
  
"What???" she turned. Was it already her turn? *Was my mind THAT deep in thought?*   
  
"Miss.... please... Rauru's time is very important and must not be wasted. She closed her eyes. She was next. No one behind and no one in front.   
  
"I'm all alone... soon, I'll be only with Nayru..." she followed the woman. Down the same stone steps of the Temple... *I never once realized how truly MASSIVE the Temple was until I walked the peasant route... you know... no stairs, no elaborate curtains or people to guide you across.* It felt like forever. The Prioress opened the door for her... and Zelda entered the box. The old grainy tone of the elderly priest echoed to my side.   
  
"Do not be afraid, child... the only one who will here us are me, you, deities and the goddesses above. Tell us, why are you here so that you may be cleansed of all transgression."   
  
"I don't want to marry this one man, but my family has decided on it. There's someone else that I like… and he likes me… at least I think he does and…!! Oh father Rauru... what do I do?"   
  
" Zelda, come out.... you don't need to be here."   
  
"Rauru... how did you..."  
  
"Figure out your disguised? Your appearance is but not your voice. Now come on... this is more of one of those... talks...." She walked out. Rauru took her hand and guided her out to the courtyard... there with his hands behind him... he spoke... wise words...   
  
"Zelda, listen... life as a princess.... is entirely different... from life... as a woman.... a commoner... commoners... they... they get to choose who they wish to marry. They tend to do things in order to receive the one they chosen's attention... its called flirting more or less... I'm sorry Zelda. Zelda, I know you care about Link… but I won't tell you who you will and will not desire but I must advise otherwise with Link. With the side affects of time, there are things that Link does… maturely… but his mind perceives it no more than playing or simply the relationship of a sister or mother. I see you two out in the shops. He touches you sometimes… in normally developed person of his age… he expresses his desire. But because of the Master Sword, his behavior…"  
  
Zelda ran in front of him, "But he does show desire. I know he feels for me." Rauru nodded his head.  
  
"I know, sometimes it comes out, but many times no… Link's view of love is no more than that of a brother and sister. Who knows when he'll act his age. Today, tomorrow… perhaps five years from now."  
  
"I love him…" she muttered.  
  
"Malon did too."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So he says, that it was all just a natural attraction and that it probably wouldn't and shouldn't happen?" asked Navi.   
  
"Yes... but... I don't see anything-particularly wrong with it... now that I think about it.... I mean... me and Link.... have been friends.... for a long time. I do notice we come so close at times. When we touch each other… it just lingers at times… and sometimes he does this thing… one time while we were camping… he noticed I was cold and came down and wrapped his arms so tightly around me while taking his head and nuzzling my neck with his head like a duck or a swan that's sleeping with its head tucked in. And other times… when we were sitting under the stars… he forgot his pillow, and what ended up happening was that he would lay on my pillow and I used his chest as my own. There's something there, but Rauru could be right… and that all it is just Link imitating other people he sees or what… Now… I'm not sure if… but I don't care if he likes me or not. I want him to live… but he's been so silent… so still… so…"   
  
Navi floated down to her hand. "Zelda, you must have faith… he's not dead. Not yet. If something happens, we'll take care of it. We always had. Now, let's go out to the courtyard, and you can work on your flower garden. I want you to relax."   
  
Zelda touched her shoulder. "Perhaps you are right. Link took an awful fall. Once he wakes up from this coma, all will be well."  
  
Zelda walked over towards the door. She turned towards Link's sleeping body and sighed. "Please wake up, Link… for me?"  
  
The door shut silently. For ten minutes all is still in the dark room.   
  
Link's eye started to twitch.   
  
Glass vials began rumble as each container exploded in a sequential fashion. Clear pieces scatter all over the floor while their red potion contents ooze on the floor.   
  
He slowly began to move around a little as his eyes began to open. His body pulled itself straight up. His glowing glare takes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Fifty years have past since he found a new servant.   
  
He takes a moment to stretch his fingers to the air to feel his body's capabilities. To his surprise… there was strong magic within this man. He touches his temples to dig through the memories of Link while that side of him has not awakened.   
  
He than turned over toward a leather pouch. He reaches his arm forward and allowed the carrying device to fly in his grasp. There were far too many items. He will take what he needed and leave the rest. He dropped the bag like a rock in water and leaned down to begin digging through its contents.   
  
The first things he pulled out were a slingshot and a boomerang. No, too childish. He could use the slingshot to peck out her eyes, but alas, he wants her to see his face. He tossed the items aside. Reaching down once more he pulled out a giant hammer and a hookshot.   
  
Link examined the clawed device and flung it over his shoulder. His time was much too valuable to mess around with a gimmick. He did however swing the hammer a few times. There was excellent power in this tool. He could have some use with it. He attaches it to his side pocket… he has space for two more items.   
  
He felt a long slender object. He reached down and grasped it. It was magnificently crafted. The metal looked as pure as light with the beauty of a thousand stars. Pity he was only trained with a rapier. This sword was useless to him as a main weapon if he had not the clue on how to wield it properly. However… based on the rest of the junk… it will have to do.  
  
He took the sword and attempted to sheathe it. He sighed as he took off the hoister and placed it the opposite way. He was going to have to get use to being left-handed.  
  
He reached down into the bottom of his bag and produced a set of silver gauntlets. His eyes caught a glimpse of the Gerudo metal work in them. He remembered Lauretta telling him about them. He slid them down his hands and clenched his fists. He reached over and grabbed a metal rod and twisting it like clay in his hands. His mouth salivated at the thoughts of ripping her flesh and concentrating on her mind so that he could feel her pain as her skin tears in pieces. He was all set until he something caught his eye. A jeweled tiara was stuck at the bottom of the bag. He picked up and placed it on his belt loop. His eyes were a bright yellow as he turned and opened the window.   
  
A lone guard walked down the stairs. His bright young face turned toward the Hero of Time as his face was covered in moonlight. "Ah… evenin' there… I see you finally managed to wake up from your ordeal… had the princess all worr… are you alright?" he muttered as Link walked towards him. He examined the crisp blue color of his eyes and touched the blonde hair that stuck out from the edges of his helmet. He reached for his hands and grabbed his wrists. The man turned his head from side to side for a moment.   
  
Link's blank face lit up like flame. He clenched his teeth and expanded his eyes insanely as with one smooth jerk he rips the solder in half. Blood splattered on him like a wave crashing on a sailor in a stormy sea. He felt the red fluid drip down his face. Link's hands remained extended as he continued to hold the two arms in his hands. He closed his eyes and a glow emulated his body. The blood and limbs lit up in flames and burnt into nothing but ashes.   
  
"Courtyard…" he hissed as he walked back to the window and leaped into the air… his body floats down to the green turf. 


	4. Part Four: Shadow Stalker

Part Four: The Shadow Stalker Chapter Seven: Moonlight Madness  
  
Zelda tended to her flowers. The bright moonlight was her only way for her to see her work. Her father refers to it as a filthy task for a princess. However, she had one card to play---her mother would do the same.  
  
Sometimes the King would come out and watch her do her diligent work. Not tonight. There was far much to do. He was going to have his first meeting with her future husband and will not be back until next week.  
  
She reached down and pulled a set of weeds. With a slight sigh, she tossed them over into a pile to her right.  
  
How long has it been since last she cared for flowers? She had no time during the day to work and her nights were filled with tending to Link as his body lay on the cotton cot. Her gentle hand lifted the head of a dying flower. She reached for her set of semi-rusted cutters and clipped its head off. No need for it to suffer anymore.  
  
Navi floated around the rose bushes. Her body nimbly guided through the large thorns so that she can pull off the fattening Japanese beetles that eat away the leaves so that they can multiply and eat more. Her hands reached down and grabbed one. She held it away from her face as its limbs move up and down in a slow drunken formation. She hated these insects. She remembered once a year, the Deku Tree would ask all fairies to pluck them from his leaves like lice from Mido every time he refused to wash his hair.  
  
"In, you go!" she giggled as she tossed it inside a soapy bucket. She folded her arms in pride as the insect twitched and finally floated to the surface of the poisonous water, dead as a doornail.  
  
Zelda smiled. Link never liked gardening. Sitting in one spot and pulling weeds just wasn't his cup of tea. He did enjoy playing with the water hose. As helpful as it would be for someone to water her flowers, he tended to overdo it.  
  
Lilacs and Daffodils  
  
Tulips and Daisies  
  
A spectrum of warm colors surrounded her. Each flower had its place in her garden or her heart. The smell alone was always a welcoming sign of life.  
  
There was one flower that is the crown of her courtyard: the rose. So many colors of roses were decorated around her area. Yellow stood for the friendship she held with her acquaintances. Pink was for grace and elegance. Philanthropy, no matter how poor or even how wealthy they are. That was a key virtue for a good leader.  
  
There were a few black roses here and there. These were to morn the death of her mother, for black was the symbol of bad omen---these flowers emerged before she passed away. Therefore, they have their place in her circle of life.  
  
Out of all roses was one that was always kept to its own. Set in the far left side, was a bushel of purple roses that surrounded the blue rose. Purple symbolized enchantment. But the blue rose, was for the impossible--- the miracle. There were no other blue roses around Hyrule. Yet it still managed to bloom and grow. It survived for many decades now. Even when Hyrule was in Ganondorf's Dark Age, the rose continued to bloom around his castle of black stone and fire.  
  
No one understood why it never died. Some say it is because it was destined to live forever. Others say that it never created the miracle it intended to and won't die until it fulfills its destiny. "You won't die for me. Besides, Link liked you the most. Blue was his favorite color," smiled Zelda as she placed her hand under its crown and patted it with a mother's gentleness. The sweet night dew covered its petals like pearls on the sand.  
  
Zelda sat next to the flowerbed. She carefully trimmed the top of a dying rose and placed it in a small heap full of weeds and other atrocities of the garden. Navi sat on her shoulder. The Triforce earring on her ear kept bumping against the little fairy.  
  
"Oh Navi, I wish he would just wake up!"  
  
Navi shock her head while waving her finger. "Zelda, what have we just talked about? I'm worried too, but I don't want you to go into a coma from all this stress."  
  
Zelda walked over toward the fountain. It was a cherub holding cornucopia spouted water from its marble lips. Her fingers reached down and meshed with the fluids of life to lift the dirt that wedged between her fingers and hide any details that even royalty knew labor. Slowly the two hands cupped together as she brought it toward her lips. Her pink lips were about to touch the sweet aqueous material when her eyes noticed something odd. The color was a slight pink. She parted with the liquid like the Red Sea and stared at the small statue. The color that was once as clear as the moonlight night slowly grew darker and darker as it poured out of the mouth of the stone angel.  
  
Zelda turned toward her two guards. Their attention stance was as militaristic as ever. Zelda gazed back at the fountain as the water was now an easy maroon color. A slight scent began to spike the air. Zelda pulled her dress up as she hurried to her bodyguards.  
  
"Private Rockett, Private DeVille?" she whispered as her hand reached over for their shoulder. With barely a slight touch, their bodies crumbled down to the ground like puppets without strings. She gasped as she and Navi turned their bodies over.  
  
"Zelda, look---their faces---"  
  
"---they're---crushed---"  
  
Zelda's head shot up at as a dark figure was perched on the roof. His hand dropped what looked like a head to the ground. The blood dripped from his fingers like paint off a brush. He than stood up. His figure was leanly built and familiar.  
  
"Link...?"  
  
His head slowly made contact with her's. He leaped from his spot and pounced towards Princess Zelda. She immediately dove to the side but not before he could grasp her dress. Link jerked the material enough to almost give the girl whiplash. Link tossed her over to the side into her rose patch. Link pulled her through the endless amounts of thorns to over in the clearing.  
  
Link than reached up and pulled his Goron Hammer. The Death Mountain weapon was covered in bits of hair, bone and blood. He raised it in the air and swung it down with all his might at her head. Zelda rolled to the side and barely missed the mighty mallet's top. She felt the shockwaves from the instrument. A loud buzzing emitted her ears. She looked up. Everything was so blurry. The pulse that the hammer gave her caused a slight dizziness in her head.  
  
She was as good as dead. Her eyes struggled to focus as she watched the green blur grow closer.  
  
"ze----a---" shouted a small voice that seemed to be drowned out by the ringing. Zelda looked and saw a glowing yellow circle of light behind her floating around a gray object. Her eyes shot open as she turned and grabbed the bucket near Navi. She quickly threw the soapy mixture at her aggressor.  
  
Link cringed as he threw his gauntlets back in his pouch while trying to rub the stinging sensation of the chemical mixture from his eyes. His hands dug at his face as he ran toward the fountain and started to rinse off his face. Zelda started to take off. Navi flew over to his side.  
  
"LINK!" she screamed as she pulled on his earring. Link jerked his head. His yellow lizard like pupils flashed demonically. The red water matted his blonde hair against his face while his teeth clenched tightly. Navi quivered her lips as Link ignored her and began to hiss. His body flashed across the courtyard.  
  
Zelda ran as quick as she could. She yelped when her three thousand dollar high heels tripped over a log. Her body tumbled on the sticky grass. She pulled herself up. She looked down and noticed the pool of red she had fallen over. Zelda turned over to her foot and immediately crawled back from it. *Did Link do this!?!* Her mind buzzed as she pulled her foot away from the severed leg.  
  
Link charged at her. Zelda immediately pulled out the guard's spear. A dangling hand still gripped the base as it slid down to Zelda's tight clench. She hesitated long enough for Link to pull out his sword and slice the pointed top. Zelda shoved the wooden rod towards his chest but his body spins to the right and dodging it with a dancer's grace.  
  
Zelda turned toward his hands. The position of his hand was completely off as if he was some novice to the blade. Zelda took her chance and kicked at his hand. The sword fell out as Link grabbed her ankle. A twisted half smile formed between his he began to cackle.  
  
He pulled out silver gauntlet on his hand. He held the foot up and brought the other hand down. A large crack erupted as shattered pieces of jagged white bone ripped through her skin. Zelda screamed as the hellish pain of splintered bone and tissue was covered all over his hand. Link brought his hand to his face. His face softened oh so slightly. He than growled as he pulled her foot and threw her straight into the wall. Zelda ignored her foot and concentrated all her power into making a shield. It barely completed as her body smashed an inch into the side and fell back to the ground like a rag doll. She rubbed her noggin. A large headache, but better than what could've been based on the cracks on the wall.  
  
Her eyes weakly turned toward the man. Link was shaking. He stared at his hand that crushed her foot; into the thick liquid. She gazed at his lips. She read each syllable that formed---. "I---sorry---I'm sorry---" Zelda crawled. She pulled her body through the thorn bushes and reached out her hand and placed it on his. Link turned toward her. His face twitched as he pulled her away. His hands grabbed his temples as he walked towards the shadows. Zelda kept reaching for him as he slipped into the shadows. His yellow eyes glowed until he closed them and vanished.  
  
Zelda's hand fell to the ground. Sorrow began to drip down her face. "Link-- -" she muttered as she lay on the soft earth as quiet as the wind.  
  
Chapter Eight: Me, Myself and Romano  
  
Deep below the castle in the basement---  
  
Old wine bottles sat from side to side. Water drips from the ceiling while webs decorate every corner and object. Blood droplets form a trail from the tiny window to where Link sat in the dark cellar. His body shivering as his once forest green tunic was covered in enough to look like his Goron outfit "---." He muttered. "---I knew all of them---I saved them from Nona Mountains---now they are all---why---why did I---"  
  
Tears fell at his eyes as his body knelt before the ground.  
  
"---.PLEASE---STOP---making me---DO THIS!---" he muttered as he continued crying. His head than shot forward.  
  
"No---a Hyrulian royal member must DIE before I settle for another fifty years of rest---I cannot---"  
  
"You cannot what!?! Put a knife down and actually THINK for a moment."  
  
"Your blade is nothing more than a metal club. How you manage to swing it is beyond me."  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "If you quit holding it like a rapier, than maybe it will actually work better."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Slicing her into little pieces would be boring and not worth my time. I would rather have you smash her head like a watermelon---"  
  
Link shook his head frantically. "I'll---.KILL---. ---. ---MYSELF---before you---. ---TOUCH HER AGAIN---"  
  
Link growled as he held the dagger to his neck. His breathing rasped as his hand pulls the blade towards his throat while his eyes tensely stared at its magnificent work. The other pushed his hand back as hard as he could. All of a sudden his body relaxed---the other hand gently lowerd the other hand down as he sat on the floor once more.  
  
"rest Link---fighting me is like attempting to battle a lightning storm with an iron rod," muttered Link as he touched his cheek. Link's face lit up as he punched the side of his face and fell down. Link pulled himself up and began to bang his head against the walls of stone. Link grabbed his Goron Hammer and rose it up to strike at his knee caps. His hands immediately let go of the weapon.  
  
Suddenly Link began to laugh coldly to himself. "Ah---trying to cripple your legs so that you may not be able to go after her---you can't hide anything from me Link---you're a noble spirit---but you are also an idiot--- why care for one life---you're a handsome lad---I can see your memories--- there are better women out there---GIVE ME MY REVENGE! And I'll promise--- I'll even cleanse your thoughts that you ever did this---we can go and blame it on some beast like a Wolfo---you will mourn---but you will move on- --and thus will I---does this not sound---pleasant?" Link turned towards a pool of blood. He began to look down and stare at it. His hand reaches up and touches his shoulder.  
  
"You honestly think you and her will walk out of this---together? After what you did to her? Will she even TRUST you---" Link bit his lip. "---the truth hurts---you are so naïve---you want a happy ending. The two of you will ride off into the sunset closer than before---idiot---WHERE IS MY HAPPY ENDING! WHY MUST MY LIFE'S THREAD BE SO QUICKLY SNAPPED! "Link muttered as he felt his old dreams of him and Lauretta sitting with a family of their own. "I never got my happy ending, Link---I was killed--- for politics---" Link's face loosened. Link turned his head towards the side.  
  
"I'm sorry---I know---I saw. But that's still no excuse to massacre solders like putting a snake in a cage of mice." Link spoke thoughtfully as he patted his shoulder. "You know---maybe I should think about it? I'm really thirsty from earlier. I'm not exactly a wine person, but let's have a few drinks over this?" spoke Link as he smiled.  
  
Link scrunched his head as his hand reached behind his neck and began to scratch it confused.  
  
"Wine eh? Well, I haven't had any in so long. Why not? But I get to choose the year." Link strutted over to the large shelves of the various wines. The oak shelves were filled with different bottles of varying color. His hand began to touch each bottle as if he was a connoisseur of the craft. "458 or 811 have a very sweet taste---I believe those would be ones you would like. I personally enjoy 801, 732, and 665 simply because of the stronger taste."  
  
Link shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get all five of them?" he suggested as he pulled each one out of its sockets. "You won't be awake for another fifty years. Why not have a little fun." Link reached over to a small tool with a wooden handle and wire. He pressed the device through the cork and opened it. He pulled it to his lips and took a deep gulp.  
  
"Easy there. *chug* this is wine, not coke." Spoke Link as he wiped his mouth and reached over for another bottle.  
  
"Don't worry about it. But *chug* isn't there anyway we can work this *chug* out? Me and Zel, have accomplished a lot. *chug chug* How do we break your curse? *chug chug* I'm sure ---" he spoke as he took out two bottles and started drinking them at the same time.  
  
"Your words are kind and so is your heart.*chug chug chug chug* But you cannot erase five hundred years of bitter hatred. Many have tried and all have failed. Zelda will die. *chug* I've long given up of any hope of people breaking my curse. *chug* kill them all. *chug chug chug*. I'll tell you what---I won't even touch her face. We will butcher everything but the face. That way you can look at it. So perfect---so charming---so touchable-- -so---untouchable---just like me five hundred years ago---"  
  
Link tossed the empty bottles to the side and punched his face. His cheek was a bright red as it began to turn to a swollen purple. He quickly grabbed the 665 and began to empty the bottle to his system.  
  
"But what's---the POINT! *chug* You have been doing this for how long?*chug chug chug* And you're still angry! Even Ganondorf knows when to quit---" Link cringed as his body tenses up. He placed the empty bottle to the side. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands behind his back. He loosened into a half drunkenness position.  
  
"There is no point---I've known that for a long time---but there's nothing I can do---EXCEPT SLAUGHTER HYRULIAN BLOOD UNTIL IT RAINS RED!" shouted Link as he raises his hands into the air and cackled. "Ohhhhh, yes---they must die---THEY ALL MUST DIE! ---come Link---we must wait until our precious comes skipping out of the door---" Link shook his head as he felt his knees begin to give out. Link tumbled against a wooden shelf as his body laid all its weight against it. "You bloody---dolt---how much did alcohol did we---" he slurred as he turned toward five empty bottles. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Enough to keep you unconscious for the night---and since we have to sleep during the day---enough---for Zel to---rest---to figure out something--- even if it means killing this body while it is shut down---I told you I won't let you hurt her---you won't let me physically hurt myself---so a few bottles of happy juice here and there---goodnight Romano---" Link spat out as he fell over drunk as a skunk.  
  
Link raised his head. "Damn it---I didn't think he was this smart to do anything like---" he whispered as he laid his head on the cold cellar floor. "---merry evening to you, Link---" he whispered.  
  
Link opened his right eye. "Zelda---I hope you forgive me---"  
  
Link opened the other eye. "It's too late, Link---your hands are already stained with blood---"  
  
A tear began to build up in his right eye as the other one narrowed and closed. He slowly closed his right eye, and prayed that someone would kill him before he woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tho' I tried not to hurt you  
  
Tho' I tried  
  
But I guess that's why they say  
  
Every rose has its thorn Just like every night has its dawn  
  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
  
Every rose has its thorn  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the ruin Garden of Zelda. Where blood polluted the fountain.  
  
Lilacs and Daffodils  
  
Tulips and Daisies  
  
Each petal smashed and drenched with human fluid. Except for the lone blue rose. Link's favorite rose. He liked blue. Blue stood for the impossible. A miracle.  
  
For the first time in decades, it slowly begins to droop to the side and wilt two petals.  
  
A/N: I went through literary hell to get this Part up. First time, I lose all of what I wrote for this on my floppy AFTER I finished, than when I upload it, the punctuation screwed up (that's why you see --- instead of . for breaths) and I almost lost Part One because when I was uploading this chapter, I accidently put it up as chapter one (god I love temporary files or else the story would've been lost)  
  
Make my day and review, I had to go through a lot of trouble just to keep this story going 


	5. Intermission: Deleted Scene 1

Deleted Scene 1  
  
I'm a real pack rat when it comes to writing fiction. No matter how much I write, I always take parts I don't use and set them aside. One huge part that was taken out was a flashback that Zelda had of her, Link, and Navi fishing. She was thinking of the time when Link noticed her perfume that she made out of rose petals that fell off flowers in her garden. It's just before Link attacks Zelda for the first time.  
  
The reason it was removed was because the humor felt really out of place and didn't seem to go with the story real well. But at the same time, it had a lot of charm to just delete it completely but was far to short to be made into a story. Finals are going on right now so I can't add the next section until next week. So instead, enjoy this little break.  
  
One Month Ago  
  
There has never been a clearer day than that month of September. Two figures sat under a large cherry tree. One held a large wooden rod while the other simply sat next to him. The tree's shadow lightly kissed their faces.  
  
A red and white bobber floated on the water's surface.  
  
Despite the beauty that stirred in the air, it was a horrible day to fish. Nothing was biting for the past two hours. Link fidgeted in his spot. He took his hand and popped his neck. His mind was desperate for any type of action. He was willing to even catch a minnow if it meant ending the dullness that sank in the time he was there. Zelda situated herself against the trunk. Her eyes were glued to her book. Her mind was totally ignorant of Link's awkward positions as he turned and twisted from sitting too long. Navi was just as worse as she was spawned on her back atop of Link's noggin like a dead dragonfly.  
  
Zelda yawned as she plucked a leaf from the tree and set it in her spot. She straightened her dress as she pulled a small vile and placed some on her neck. Link rose an eyebrow as he watched her spread the lovely juice upon her neck.  
  
Link turned toward her. His curiosity was desperate for anything new at that moment. "What is that? It looks like diluted red potion? Is it mosquito repellent?" he asked while grabbing the bottle. Navi stuttered as Link's sudden movement shook her from his head. Her body tumbled off his cranium. Link involuntarily held his other hand and caught her.  
  
Zelda reached over took the bottle back. "No, I fashioned this perfume from the rose petals in my garden." Link reached over and pulled back her hair. He dipped his nose close and sniffed the side of her neck.  
  
"So that's how you managed to smell like a flower field every time I see you." Navi giggled as he continued smelling her. He turned towards her and smiled. "I like it!" he grinned as he hastily reels in his line.  
  
Zelda blushed. "You.do?" Link gently casts the line.  
  
"AW! Shit, my bobber got caught on a log. Hey Navi, could you."  
  
"I'm already on it, Link!" spoke Navi as she floated toward the snagged device.  
  
Zelda turned back toward him while Link raised his head, trying to eye Navi as she attempted to pull his hook from the swollen fallen tree. "How do you like it?" mumbled Zelda as a cloud of bashfulness floated in her stomach. Link pulled his knuckle under his chin.  
  
"It's strong. but not too strong. kind of like. I don't know. really husky. ," he spoke as he drew closer to it. ". you're probably going to wonder. but it kind've makes me feel more." he spoke as he laid his head against her. She could feel his breathing getting more rasped as his hands shook a little. ".drunk." he mumbled as he looked up at her.  
  
Zelda began to wonder if Link actually knew what was happening to him. Her eyes quickly looked down for a second. She couldn't tell due to his tunic being so loose. She looked up at him, "You're sweating."  
  
".yeah I know. I feel really warm too. I think I'm coming down with something. but that stuff smells so good." he replied back as he drew closer to her nuzzling like a deer to its fawn.  
  
"I should wear it more often if I knew you liked it," she spoke as she crawled up in his lap. She could definitely feel him now. Link took his arms and wrapped them around her as he continued to smell her scent. Zelda thought to herself debuting whether she should make a move. Link seemed content alone at smelling her. Her head turned toward him; just when she was about to pull his head at hers.  
  
"LINK! I GOT IT!!" screamed Navi as she stood on the log and held the hook up high.  
  
".that's great Navi! Bring it back here!" shouted Link as he lets go of Zelda and picked up his rod.  
  
Navi stood silently as a large rumble began to grow. Navi turned left and right as she watched a dragonfly float over the waters and suddenly disappearing from the surface. Her violet eyes gazed as a fin started to swim back and forth toward her.  
  
She screamed as a giant thirty pound fish flew through the air, glistening in the sun, and swallowed her whole.  
  
Link immediately shot up, dropping Zelda on the ground as he manned his rod. His hand quickly pulled the reel and rod as he attempted to bring the fish in. His muscles twitched as he heaved the fish ashore and pulled it off the hook. He picked up the large bass and pulled its mouth wide open. "Helllllllooooo," he shouted as he stuck his head in. ".hmmm, she's in there pretty deep." Link held the fish and somehow began to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Link gave it one last push causing the pink fairy to fly out the mouth and slamming straight into a rock.  
  
Her limbs were spawned against the surface as Link walked over and peeled her body off like a sticker. She panted desperately as she sat on the ground on her hands and knees.  
  
"Wow Navi.I didn't realize you made great bait!" smiled Link as he held the thirty-pounder while grinning.  
  
Navi's eyes burned a bright red as she floated up and twisted her neck three-hundred and sixty degrees. "IF. you. DARE. USE ME AS BAIT AGAIN!!!!" she yelled while emitting a bright red.  
  
Zelda sighed as she picked up her book and continuing on where she left off as the duo ran back and forth. Link skipped merrily in Kokiri glee with his bass while Navi zapped him with fire bolts. 


	6. Part Five: Wonderland

Part Five: Spirits of the Past  
  
Chapter Nine: Eclipse  
  
Zelda slowly began to open her green eyes. Her brown curly hair was spawned all over her pillow. She gazed around at the yellow canopy bed with silks that flow from side to side. But this was not her bed. Nor this was not her body. Zelda started breathing heavily, as her body desperately tried to hold back her scream fearing that the voice did not belong to her as well.  
  
Zelda turned and gazed at a young girl who stood no more than waist high. Her short platinum hair came down to her chin. She wore a dark blue kimono with a long white silk ribbon around her waist. The small chubby face was all too familiar. She watched as the small child sang sweetly to herself as she watered a small plant.  
  
"Impa!" Zelda muttered as she grasped her shoulders. Impa eyes began to well as she pulled her arms over her head in fright.  
  
"I- I didn't do anything wrong..did I Lady Magnolia? I beg you! I implore you not to strike."  
  
Whatever and whenever she was, the first thing she must do is ease the situation; a well known tactic she had learned from a General in her Army.  
  
"No- No you didn't. I have had..a very uneasy slumber. I apologize. Take my hand, and through its touch, feel my sincerity," she whispered correcting herself from her rude voice. She leaned down and held her hand out. Impa reached over and touched it. She than took it and hugged it against her cheek in comfort. Impa slowly let go of the hand and began to walk back as if she was reawakened back to the exit that she had entered. The sunlight shined on her hair as if it was made of silver.  
  
"Breakfast in a sixth of sand, Lady Magnolia." She bowed her head in traditional Sheikah farewells, rushing and phasing right through the wooden door as if she was no more than an apparition.  
  
She than turned toward a small necklace on top of jewelry box and picked up the gold piece. The chain was made of pure gold while a small bar was in the center. The word:De Fleur was engraved within the metal.  
  
"This was the last name of Romano's family. At least, that was what Ruto's book had written upon..but..why am I Lady Magnolia DeFleur?"  
  
All she could recur from her teachings about this woman was that she considered "The Forbidden Ruler." She was never written about in her days of life nor death. It was written in law that she be in no sources without the Majesty's permission. After she passed away, it was said that even her face was blacked out from the family portrait that hung in the Great Hall.  
  
Zelda stepped off from the bed. All of a sudden, she began to float straight to the mirror and landed with the greatest of grace. She turned and watched the proverbial face of her true form..however red lace seemed to cover her body while a red rose was situated on her sacred area with thorns wrapped around her thighs like a chaste belt.  
  
"W-h-o-a-r-e-y-o-u?" Zelda enunciates..watching as her true form perfectly mimics her lips with a sultry lisp. She raised one arm. The mirror image of Zelda follows drunkly. She raised her other arm. Again, the reflection imitates. Zelda than raised her feet until she was standing on her toes like a ballerina. Her leg slowly lifts high until it touched her raised hands. The reflection followed but her body pulled itself as if it was around a pole. "Am I you? Or are you me?"  
  
Zelda blinked once..the reflection of her self was gone and replaced by Magnolia. She relaxed her nimble body and stood there.  
  
The wind blew through the window. She felt her hair wave back and forth over her face. Her hands massaged her arms. A coat would be lovely.  
  
She flinched as she felt something hit her chest. She looked down and shook it off as her hand guided its way over towards her closet. She pulled open the doors. Her eyes closed as her nose took the time to smell the sweet aroma of pine and brook.  
  
"A forest? I can hear the trees. The crickets, each crackling branch. But why?"  
  
It was true! There was a forest before her eyes. Green with saplings: Oak and Pine.  
  
A branch slowly leaned forward and touched her face. Zelda's eyes widened as a tree grew from no where. Two narrow eyes opened and stared straight at her. The small opening in the middle began to widen. Various acorns, dirt and deku nuts began to spill out until there was lips and space for a mouth. A large limb lowered and leisurely wrapped each stem around her waist. The leaves whipped against her nightgown and slowly pulled up into her hair, snaking through each curled lock.  
  
"I dream of you..night and day..day and night" the tree hissed with a feminine voice as its vines crept down the closet and against the floor. "You..my enemy..  
  
my savior..  
  
Zelda stared at its twisted face.  
  
..my curse..  
  
..your blood..oh how I desire to take each one of my twigs..and tighten their grasps until enough of your blood has spilt to water a thousand forests...river deep.."  
  
Roots began to rise from each crack of the floor. They crept and circled around her thin legs, tightening so gently. With each spiral around her feet, new vines began to spring from the dark wood and in turn, the vines began to grasp against her wrists. They clench her body with a gentle tug.  
  
A branch lowered a lone apple in front of her face. Zelda gazed at the reflection of her face. She felt like a child as she came closer to it.  
  
"Come..take a bite..its so good..so tempting..red as blood, but in the inside, as soft as newborn's face. No? ..How dare thy spirit swallow whole the forbidden but physically takes not a lick! ..how ironic...Ironic indeed..!"  
  
Zelda felt the branches quiver with fury until they quickly retract like an activated mousetrap; every vine that hung from ceiling high to floor below whipped straight from which they came. The doors slammed shut and before her body could fall back to the floor. Zelda quickly stood up and grasped the handles to pull the closet open. Various fabrics hung in the small space. The forest smell was no longer present. For a moment, the world felt normal. But she still in Magnolia's bedroom..still in Magnolian form.  
  
She rested her head against the fine carved door and closed her eyes. She sighed until a brief chill down her spine caused her to open her eyes once more.  
  
"Where am I?" Zelda stopped. She turned left and right as she found herself in the Great Hall. She looked down at her new dress. The top was made of a white silk center with red velvet sides that covered over her ribs to her elbows. White lace went down from her elbows to her wrists. The rest was more red velvet that came down to the floor with a metal hoopskirt underneath that made the bottom part of her wave around like a little bell. Her hair was put up with curls that streamed her sides. She gazed down at her chest. The collar was so low that any excessive movement could reveal the tips of her nipples. Zelda quickly attempted to pull the dress higher in an effort to keep her modesty.  
  
The Great Hall seemed smaller..newer, cleaner than she remembered. There were far fewer paintings. Only four were up with the latest royal family portrait having this body's face on it.  
  
She turned towards the table where a figure sat at the front. The woman seemed to be of middle age. Her black hair was pulled into a silk hat that was covered in pearls and peacock feathers while she wore a dark green dress. Just like one of the paintings in the Great Hall.  
  
"Daughter, is something of concern? Indeed! If your face stays like that, I swear it will freeze," she huffed as she sliced her duck egg into thin slivers.  
  
The food smelled so real. She felt it again as she touched below her collar. It felt as if someone was punching her.  
  
"Forgive me..mother.." Zelda curtsied once and walked to an empty spot on the dining area. Her ear than picked up the crescendo of boots making contact with the stone floor.  
  
"Daughter, its not..you-know-what..is it?" the mother asked.  
  
"I think its you-know-what.." spoke the small white tea pot as its lid moved up and down. "Momma, you think its you-know-what?" asked the little sugar pot. "It has to be you know-what..what else can it be but you-know-what.." mumbled the candlestick as its arms swung back and forth like its handles were just as limp as its hot melted wax. "You know what? I too believe that you-know-what..is you know what..you know?" whispered a small clock as the hands on its face were bobbing up and down like a mustache.  
  
Zelda felt dumbfounded by the various trinkets as they argued over a taboo subject. A door opened in the background. What's the next thing that will happen? Her furniture will come alive and start to sing and dance?  
  
"Sister, did you hit Impa again?" Link began to walk into the room. His skin seemed lighter as if he never worked a day in his life while straight brown hair was pulled and tied back. Their outfits were similar in style. The same color and the same fabric and the same pattern like they were twins. They were twins! Link walked over and sat in front of her. His right hand grasped a silver goblet filled halfway with white wine. He looked straight into her, one green eye, one brown. "Honestly, if you don't learn to control your temper..taking it out on child..it's your own damn fault in the first place.."  
  
"But..I..don't..kn-.." Link took his hand and gave her a gentle slap against her cheek.  
  
"Denial..we can..you can't..go back to your bloody painting and spend all day there for all I care." He than looked down at his empty goblet and placed it on the table. He closed his eyes lazily as a bottle floated through the air and began to fill the chalice again.  
  
He than kissed his two fingers and reached up and touched the apple of her cheek..the bright red at which he struck her at. "Your so hardheaded sometimes.." he spoke softer with a bit of jest in his voice. "You look like you could use a drink.." he than cocked his head for a moment. Another goblet with a white rose inside floated down and landed right in front of her. He than looked at the floating bottle and caused it to tip over and spill into her cup like a waterfall in mid air with a mere thought. He than raised his glass to her while giving a small smile.  
  
"A white rose..white stands for loyalty.." whispered Zelda as she smiled back while bringing her glass up to his into a toast. There were only a few times when she ever drunk wine.  
  
The warm feeling as it burned so slightly in her throat.  
  
She felt a small object fall into her mouth. She spat it out as fast as she could back into her cup. It floated upside down with its head completely submerged. Zelda dumped her glass on the table as she stared at the creature's face. Its large eyes and bald head slept innocently on the table while the rest of its body was no bigger than her middle finger. Red hair started to form as its skin began to tighten and twist until the fetus was in the form of Ganondorf.  
  
"Awwww..how cute.." chimed Link as he took another gulp of wine. The small naked creature grinned wickedly as it leapt from the top of table to her busom. Zelda freaked as she attempted slap it off.  
  
"Mom-ma..." It mumbled in a deep hollow voice. Link merely leaned forward and grabbed it from her body.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure your mother loves you very much.." Link spoke as he rubbed its head and kisses it. The small fetus turned its large eyes at her and smiles lovingly.  
  
X|X|X|X|X|X|  
  
Her eyes shot open as pouring rain doused her face. Her blood torn dress was sliced at the center as two solders were hovering over her head. One sat over her with his hands hovering over her heart.  
  
"IMPA!! WE GOT HER TO WAKE UP!" spat one man with a brown mustache.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. Part Six: EuphoriaThe First Symphony

**Part Six: Euphoria: The First Symphony**  
  
_Chapter Twelve: These Lovely Rats_  
  
_The basement of Hyrule Castle was a place that seemed to alienate the rest of the castle.   
  
No more stone marble walls and floors that were so well polished that you can mistake for glass.  
  
Doors of heavy oak that reeked of mold and moist. Purple fungus spawns and spews upon each stone. Red fungus scents the air and ripens next to rotten meat.  
  
Spider webs that were weaved in the corners as a replacement for curtains.  
  
Rats as large as cats feast on any prisoner that becomes unfortunate to be locked up in a prison cell. Stories recount of these large vermin cleaning a thief named Hilts the Bowlegged of every strip of meat on him.  
  
Poor Hilts.   
  
He was sent to die of starvation by the royal family after being accused of murdering Princess Zelda.   
  
Word had it that they found the raven haired beauty with two forks stuck in each of her lovely green eyes while a white handkerchief was stuffed inside her mouth and her nostrils.   
  
Asphyxiation. HA HAH HA HA HAH!  
  
They gave the man the worst sentence possible: they didn't feed him for a day.   
  
That is where the rat kingdom comes in. First they crawl out of their hiding areas. Next they expect you to offer them your meal. When their bellies are not satisfied, they expect the prisoner to pay them tribute with a part of them.   
  
"Feed us, OFFER TRIBUTE TO THE RAT KING!" cries Prince Dimitri as he perches on top of Hilt's shoulder with his leather-like tail curling around the man's neck.  
  
The man would turn toward the gigantic beast. Its fur as brown as earth and a crown of pooters upon thy head.  
  
"I do not wish to die Rat King. I know I am indeed a sinner, but I did not kill thee. All I was doing was just fishing and the next moment I am tried for murder."   
  
Tee hee, so silly. So sad. So true.   
  
"LIES!!! Alll LIEESSSS!!!" screeched the three pregnant rats as they waved thy paws into the air.  
  
Foolish Hilts rolled his eyes at the rat king. "You got to be…"  
  
"LIESSSS!!! SILENCE THY TONGUE!! DO NOT CORRUPT THE BABIES!" they shrilled some more.   
  
At first Hilts the Bowlegged offered them a pinky. And then a middle finger. And then a toe. And then another toe.  
  
But alas twenty or so of this vile kingdom poured out of the hole and surrounded the thief into a perfect circle.   
  
Poor Hilts.  
  
He stopped giving them tributes. He was not going to die to a couple of gigantic rats.   
  
HA HA Silly Hilts.   
  
You underestimated the Rat kingdom of Hyrule.   
  
All of a sudden, with wave of perfect balance, all twenty rats sat up on their back hind legs.  
  
"VA VOOM! VA VOOM! VA VOOM! VA VOOM!" they chanted over and over. Their heads bobbed from side to side with their little crud noses sticking towards the heavens.   
  
With that, hundreds of rats, each as large as foxes stormed on top of the man. He screamed as their teeth sank into his flesh and ripped off strips of meat.   
  
The solders outside his door merely hummed as the Rat King chewed on his beating heart.   
  
Poor Hilts.  
  
He never realized how careful the rats are. They make sure he suffered. They made sure he lived as long as possible to maximize his pain.   
  
Poor Hilts.  
  
Poor Hilts.  
  
Poor POOR Hilts.  
  
OH MIGHTY RAT KING! I BOW BEFORE THEE!!!_

* * *

Zelda's eye twitched while a guard on either of her sides stared on.   
  
"What… in Din's name… was that about…" she muttered as her chin felt like it fell to the floor.   
  
"Sorry Princess. We warned you she was… not quite there," spoke an officer as he rolled his eyes.   
  
A woman with frizzled red hair that was so long that it fell past her feet grasped her prison's bars. She grinned wildly as her red eyes glared back like a reflection in the mirror. Her scruffy long nails were a dark brown while the potato sack she wore for clothing had mites and lice crawling in and out through the holes as if the insects have created a city network within the bag.   
  
Oh, and she smelled quite terrible too.   
  
Zelda merely frowned as she walked away from the cell. There was a slight hobble in her stride like there was a weight attached to her foot. Her ankle swelled. Purpled and ripening; Link would've been more merciful had he ripped it off.   
  
Goddess, I don't know what to do. I cannot go to Rauru or Impa for help… they may try to purify him… and frankly I don't trust those methods. This was the only lead. THE ONLY LEAD… dammit… why does it have to be… .  
  
_"Go ahead, the sooner the better."_  
  
Zelda's head rose up a little. She turned toward a soldier who leaned against his thin wooden spear.   
  
"Did you say something to me?" she asked. The man shook his head as if awakening from a small nap.   
  
"Errr, what did you say your highness?"   
  
Zelda looked to the left. "Nothing, I thought I heard something but…"  
  
_"…fifteen… thirty? I don't care how you do it… JUST DO IT! AND DO IT NOW!"  
_  
Zelda's head jerked around. The soldier readied his spear as he pulled down his helmet and placed his hand over on Zelda's left shoulder.   
  
"What is it, Princess?" he mumbled toward her ear.  
  
"Did you hear it?"   
  
The man lifted his helmet up. "Hear what?"  
  
"The shouting! Goddess, didn't you hear it? It echoed throughout these walls and…"  
  
The man sighed as he placed his spear to the ground. "Princess, the only people in here is you, me, Private Bellows, and that crazy brood who probably creates pottery with her own droppings."   
  
He walked over toward a small dusty table. Its brown color faded with time, held various drinks and fruits on top of its dull surface. His shaking hand reached for a off-white teapot and poured a rich orange fluid from its hole and into a matching cup. Steam and the scent of orange tea filled the air as he walked over and gave it to her.   
  
"Princess, this place is riddled with madness of those who were imprisoned before. This is not a healthy place for one such as your self to be in. Its best you leave… go relax with a warm bath. Finish old stories that are held in time by your bookmark. But please, we have lost precious friends, and the last thing this old soldier needs is more guilt that he failed his princess by allowing her to go barmy."  
  
Zelda stared up at him as she felt the warm fluid slip between her teeth and down her throat.   
  
The woman poked her head through her bars. Her left hand held a large brown rat in it while the other gently stroked the top of its oily head.   
  
"The rat prince wishes tribute from thy visitor of his kingdom…" she spoke as she grinned a brown toothed smile.   
  
Zelda merely ignored the words of the deranged and concentrated on her own thoughts.   
  
_He's right. I'm better off using my time doing something else than listening to stories from some flea ridden hag. I just hope Navi found more leads. Something… anything…  
_  
_"… I… don't… need your help…"   
  
"… I refuse to accept the help…"  
  
"… Savages…"_  
  
Zelda stared at the old soldier. His eyes didn't flinch once. _What are these voices? They sound like a male… but the accent was so heavy… it sounded like Old Hylian? You like to torture me day and night… don't you Romano?  
_  
"I hope your blood boils in the confines of hell… Curse this kingdom… damn it all…"  
  
Zelda grumbled as she carelessly slams her cup into her lap.   
  
"HOLD THY TONGUE THOU WICKED CREATURE!" she yelled. The broken porcelain pieces slit her fingers and dug into her knees. Zelda began to cry as the pain of her hasty action streamed throughout her body.   
  
Zelda wrinkled her lips as she sobbed heavily. She turned toward the right of the room, only to realize that it was just one of the soldiers in a prison cell. He stood next to a body that had hung itself. The soldier was merely reading off a line from the suicide note.   
  
Captain Hills walked toward her and began to pull out each piece. Each wound was deep and severe inside her fragile flesh. He than reached for his handkerchief and tore it into several pieces. He gently bundled up her wrists, hands and part of her thighs. He stood back, and looked deeply into her.   
  
"Private Bellows… watch this area for me. I need to escort the Princess to Master Rauru for… purification."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain…" spoke the soldier as he brought his hand to his helm for a salute.  
  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME RAURU!" she shouted. Zelda pushed Captain Hills from her side and bolted toward the door. She felt like a young child, trying to avoid taking her medicine. However, Bellows, despite being a young recruit, had the sprint of a cheetah as he tossed his spear aside and locked her arms tightly at her elbows.   
  
Zelda jumped and kicked as Captain Hills walked up to her and placed two iron chains on her feet. "These were the cleanest I could find," he spoke as Private Bellows placed handcuffs on her wrists.  
  
"Goddess forgive us for ever resorting to this…" the young man mumbled.   
  
Captain Hills reached for some spare cloth and handed some to his fellow comrade. "Wrap these around her wrists. That way they won't cut into her skin.   
  
Zelda jerked her head at the young man and sneered. "If you dare send me to Rauru, I'll have you both drawn and quartered for all the townspeople to see!" Zelda held the bold look in her eye.   
  
A small tickle of delight overcame her when Private Bellows immediately retracted back. His eyes were pulsing with heavily as large amounts of sweat transformed his scarlet shirt underneath into a dark purple.   
  
_Goddess! I've never threatened my own men before…_  
  
Captain Bellows rose up from his kneeling position and placed his hands on her shoulders. He calmly stared into her eyes as if doing a small interrogation. Zelda focused on holding her look but alas, she was not trained for it.   
  
The Captain shook his head a bit and releases his grasp of her. "You will always have my honor princess… but nevertheless, you are a horrible liar," he spoke as he began to gently push Zelda out of the prison area.   
  
"Sir, what if she's not?" mumbled the young man. His eyes glassy with thoughts of his body's organs being ripped out. He held his helm close to his body as Captain Bellows walked up and gave him a one armed hug with the other still holding Zelda's chain.   
  
"I am in charge. I am in charge of your actions. If thou desire a drawing and quartering, then only one body shall be present."   
  
The man smiled. "You're a good leader. I'm proud to serve under you, Sir."   
  
"LOOK MY LOVE! SHE DOES! SHE DOES PAY TRIBUTE TO THEE!" squealed the woman in the cell as she pushes the fat rat through the bars and watched it scurry to the puddle of rich red fluid on the ground. Its small tongue lapped up the liquid quickly in cleanly.   
  
Zelda, ignoring the disgusting scene, turned her head away from the two men. Guilt built up her stomach. She should have never said such a thing. These people did their best last night only to die protecting her. She had no right. No right at all. Spitting on their corpses had more integrity than this. Sometime, she wish she could go back in time, and take back some things she said. Not just take back, but said more things. Tell more people that she cared about them.

Poor Link.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Love and Wine are Equally Intoxicating_  
  
The wine cellar was filled with the cold and damp air of aged drinks. It's said that although wine becomes better with age, its sin that it brings about never changes. In this room lies a sin that has increased with time. The body of a man with the soul of the tortured.  
  
He lies on his side in a sweet puddle of liquor, blood and drool in the darkest corner of the room. No light dare touches his body. Now it is enveloped in a complete blanket of darkness. Is it day? Or is it night? Right now the stars are shining outside. But his body felt too drunk to move any more than it has to.   
  
He felt as if he was floating upon a river red. With no purpose. No will. Just death.   
  
DeathDeath _Blood  
_  
So much blood but not one drop from Zelda. Except on his gauntlets. Whenever he licked them, his body felt like it was going to burst in pure pleasure. More blood, more pleasure. What a simple equation!  
  
His body rolls over to his back. His chest bathed in blood, rises up and down as he lightly began to float above the red liquid, causing scarlet drops of sweet rain to fall from side to side. His hand with the bitter red varnish rises into the air, to reach up toward the heavens.   
  
His face twists in agony as his spirit throbs with his accursed memories of the last few minutes of life. His fingernails dart against his clammy face and begin to dig into his cheekbones. He releases a wail of as his right hand grabs onto his heart, reliving the moment the letter opener was jabbed into his body. Over and over even when his heart stopped, the jabbing didn't stop.   
  
But no ears can hear. No soul was around. Instead every guard was probably around Zelda, protecting her from every angle of the room.   
  
Protecting from him.   
  
But why not look for him? After all, when they knew a name in the past, they search every nook and cranny. But right now, there was no one looking for him. Do they not care? Or do they not know?   
  
Don't be an idiot, it's most definitely the latter.   
  
Are they watching over her now? Just because she was attacked, doesn't mean they have elevated security.   
  
Link coughs briefly as his body gently floats back to the floor. He folds his hands across his chest and continues his sleep completely unaware of the small objects that begin to circle around his head.   
  
The plate with an old faded violet flower pattern and a dull gold ridge approached the sleeping lad. "Oh dear, could it be? Master Romano!"  
  
A teapot with the same decorations spun in delight. "It is him! IT IS! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! Alone, away! We will bring the Lady!" Link merely nodded his head as he listened to the tapping of ceramic bouncing off.  
  
"Little ones, you were always so good to me as a child…" he mumbled unconsciously.   
  
He waited patiently. Time doesn't matter to him right now. It never mattered. When you walk around for about 500 years, the tedious and trivial of chores pass like a blink of the eye.   
  
This was a fine body he's chosen. Although the amount of Link's spiritual residue on it was astounding, it didn't bother him enough to not pick him. There was something about it that made him feel almost… god-like.   
  
He turned and looked over towards left side. He felt a warm light approach him. But he did not fear it. No, he embraced it! His eyes weakly opened while a small smile formed on his lips. "Lauretta…" he murmured.  
  
A bright figure phased through the far end ceiling. Her body held a delicious set curves… each one in the right spot. Her light brown skin glowed in the room while her brown almond eyes stared into his. She took a little time to tuck a strand of ivory white hair from her face that was as long as her back but as soft as a cloud in the sky. She was ravishing as she gently skipped from the top of each of the barrels and finally floated down to her lover below.  
  
He weakly reached up and stroked her glowing hair. The light. So blinding. So beautiful.   
  
She gently laid her head against his heart while grasping his left hand into her right.   
  
"Remember, you must kill the princess. Kill her. For me. So that I will live once more!" she spoke with a slight echo in her sultry voice.   
  
Link turned toward her and stared deeply into her eyes. He would do anything for this woman. Why? He doesn't know. Nor does he care. "Yes… Yes I will…" he softly spoke as he pulled her towards his lips. His bloody fingers slipped through her hair as she forced herself down closer and harder against him. She reaches behind her glowing bronze back and unclasps her top.   
  
She allows the piece of clothing to fall to the side into the puddle of sin.   
  
She then makes love to him even through his half-sleep state.   
  
A silent figure darted around the house of Lon Lon Ranch. Her body was draped with white cloth like some bride of a poe.   
  
She only had one mission.   
  
She proceeds quickly until she reached the north-side of the old fashioned building. She stared at the upstairs room. The window was wide open with cotton brown sheets wafting in the breeze. She leaped into air and floated toward the edge of the window pane. She was able to crawl into the small room filled with various tokens of Link's past. She sulks in the shadow as the noise of a heavy man approached.   
  
Talon knocked on the door and proceeded to open it. His fat fingers gripped the handle while his round bearded face poked through the door.   
  
"Pumpkin… is everything alright in there?" he asks as he raised his candle high. The aura lit his Pikachu pajamas as the woman crouched underneath a table.   
  
She carefully placed her fingers on her forehead and finally looked up.   
  
"I'm fine Daddy. Just go to bed, you need your sleep tomorrow for the harvest," she spoke as she tucked in some of her shoulder-length red hair.   
  
Talon stretched his arms and sucked in a deep yawn. "You're right. Well, just make sure ya don't stay up to late. Nighty-night, sweetums," he spoke.   
  
"Night, daddy," she replied as she waved from under the table.   
  
Talon smiled as he closed the door. The woman sighed as she waits a minute to ensure he would not be back. When the coast was clear, she rolled over towards a bright teal and yellow trunk. She pulled out magic pin and shoved it into the hole. The lock magically disappeared and she was free to pull open the lid. A bright glow illuminated her white silk cloak. She reached down and pulled the object into the air.   
  
"I commend you Princess for surviving the first night. But now, I hold the key to ensure tomorrow will be your last sunset," she hissed as she tucked the Fierce Deity mask in her pouch and leapt right out of the window.   
  
Talon walked inside of Malon's room for a moment. He started to giggle as he walked towards her bed.   
  
"I'ma sorry pooky; I almost forgot to give you a kiss good…night…" he muttered as he pulled the sheets to reveal two pillows acting as a decoy for a body.   
  
Her body glowed as she floated throughout Hyrule Field. Her head turned as she watched two trinity Poe hunters race after her.   
  
"Fools!" she spat as she jumps fifty feet into the air and over the castle wall. The two hunters scratch their head and lowered their bows. The castle door was already up and they were forced to find new game.   
  
The woman merely bounced from rooftop to rooftop. Her white scarf around her neck waved back and forth beautifully as she finally reached the castle.

* * *

Clothes lay all over the place in the dark damp wine storage room. Link continued to lie in the puddle of blood. His body exhausted, his hair so covered in the sticky fluid that the once blond strands were a fire red color.   
  
But he doesn't care.   
  
Lauretta floated nakedly toward an empty bottle of wine. She lifted the piece of glass up. The aura she produced caused a reflection to appear on the bottle. Her calm neutral expression started to twist into an intimating rage.   
  
She screamed with flash of anger as she took the bottle and smashed it against the ground.  
  
She fell to her knees and held her arms.   
  
"Damn you, Lauretta…"   
  
Lauretta turned as a woman in white sheets approached her. She bowed before her and held the mask up.   
  
"I have what you desired, Master."   
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. LiMbO: Aka I Forgot what Part we are On

**Emotional Limbo: I Forgot What Part We Are On**  
  
**Chapter Eleven I suppose: if counted in Numerical Order. But if you think about it, what Chapter are we on? When Past and Future were from the last Part. Why is the Present Now?**  
  
Zelda slumped on the chair. Her eyes dilated while her head was cocked to the side as she was surrounded by a never ending sea of blood. The walls? There were none. But yet, as her slit wrists from the purification drained onto the floor, it began to fill this mysterious room. The blood was almost up to her kneecaps.  
  
It just kept draining onto the floor. But she didn't care. Romano has Link and has his Lauretta.  
  
"I'm crazy... I'm mad... I belong with all the other mad... I deserve no crown... I deserve death. Maybe I should've died. The world will move on..."  
  
Oddly, she felt at peace right now. She can't feel her arms. It's like they were just sewn on.  
  
"Maybe that's what I am... I'm a doll! A doll that was meant to be placed on a shelf and to collect dust. I should know my place. Link knew his. Now he's happy. Oh dear... its going higher! But I don't care. No I don't. Maybe a little? Should I? I guess for old times sakes."  
  
Perhaps she was bored. Or maybe she really was crazy... or lonely... or both crazy and lonely... or lonely and crazy. Is there a difference between lonely and crazy? They seem to go hand and hand with each other.  
  
It's quiet in here.  
  
Except for the drip drip drip. Sometimes it's a subtle stream, and other times its flowing waterfall.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
Is this all she can do? Swing her feet left and right like a perfect pendulum on a grandfather clock?  
  
If this was all there was to life, she has taken boredom for the easy life of just ripening here. Right here on this chair.  
  
Its soooooo quiet.  
  
So so quiet.  
  
Very quiet.  
  
Did she mention it was quiet?  
  
Let's sing!  
  
Zelda wave her head from side to side. "_La la la la la la la. LA la la la la la la. La-la-la-la-la-la-la_." She lazily sung each word. First from low to high and then high to low.  
  
Oh dear!  
  
The blood has risen to her knee caps!  
  
"Do I care?" she muttered to herself herself. She slowly rolled her head back and was tickled with giggles and delights.  
  
Too too quiet.  
  
Let's sing! "_La la la la la la la. LA la la la la la la. La-la-la-la-la-la-la_." Zelda began to sing her legs from side to side, thoroughly amused by the swish swash swish of each little swing.  
  
She sighs as she closed her eyes and allowed her arms to fall off.  
  
Plop!  
  
Plop!  
  
Why should she use them. They are useless now.  
  
Of course everything is useless now.  
  
So very quiet.  
  
Let's sing!  
  
"_La la la la la la la. LA la la la la la la_."  
  
"_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_!" echoed a voice.  
  
Zelda's eyes shifted. "Hello there... I'm bored... will you sing for me?" she requested sweetly as her left arm floated by. Suddenly, a slight bubbling erupted about four feet away from her. Zelda tilted her head curiously. "Oh my. What is that? HELLO!" she cried out.  
  
Another round of bubbles cracked the surface.  
  
Zelda stared at the surface of the scarlet plane. She didn't know how long she stared but she stared at it a great deal. Finally, boredom crept completely through her body. She summoned her arms back upon the empty sockets of her torso and stood straight up. She began to trudge through the thick red ooze until finally she came upon the place where the bubbles originated.  
  
"Hello? Please show yourself? I know someone is down there! For there was nothing before when I first began to bleed but myself and that chair."  
  
The bubbling erupted once more. Zelda felt the room shake as a bubble, the size of a beach ball, emerged from the pool and into the air. A glow of warm pink light emitted from the object. "But what is a thing of such wonder and beauty in a dreary place like this?"  
  
The bubble emitted a giddy laugh. "Because you ARE beautiful! You made me beautiful... at least at one point of your life! Well maybe things do look more beautiful when you are in love. At least, we were in love at one point with each other."  
  
Zelda felt odd at this statement. For one thing, she was never 'in love' with anyone. Even Link; for one thing, he never showed any real affection except on a few rare points. Those were probably accidents. "Were you my 'first' love?" It was a stupid statement. But at this point, she was curious at hearing anything that came from this bubble.  
  
"No; that was Pink Blanket. Next was Mr. Giddenbroght Roma Peraghoia the Third, than me. However, you ran off with Prince Vincent of the country of Grover. Do you not remember?"  
  
Zelda reached up and grasped the bubble. "But those were just my toys and Prince Vincent was nothing more than a character from the playwright: Night of Heaven in a Farce Farce World."  
  
Suddenly, the pink bubble's surface began to melt away revealing a plushie with two black peas for eyes, large engaging ears and a long flimsy tail. Zelda stroked the scruffy brown fur for a moment before nearly dropping the creature... or thing or whatever you should call it.  
  
"Kiki!?! But... you are just a stuffed animal. You can't talk."  
  
Kiki squeeked a small delightful laughter. "Can't talk? You used to talk to me all the time. Remember? We would sleep together, eat together and sometimes bathe together. Although the maids would complain about how hard it was to get me dry afterwards."  
  
"How can you be real? For you see, when I cut, I bleed."  
  
"But if you cut me, don't I bleed too?"  
  
"It's just stuffing."  
  
"If you cut a tree, and maple syrup comes out, does that mean it's not real?"  
  
Zelda frowned; the small ape's smile widened as it leaped up and crawled over to her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Zelda, you have changed so much since last we talked. I mean look at this dreary place. You must really have some serious problems going on for us to be standing like we are in the River Styx," he spoke as he took his hand and viewed the dark room like a mast hand on a pirate ship.  
  
Zelda walked over to the chair. Her white dress floated on the surface's edge as she sat herself on its hard surface. Kiki crawled back on her lap.  
  
"You look confused."  
  
"Because I am; where in Din's name am I? What is going on!?! One moment I'm holding a deformed Ganondorf, the next Link's having sex and now... what is this place? I WANNA GO HOME!" Zelda clasped her ears and pulled her head almost to her chest.  
  
"But you are home! Right now you are in a nice cozy bed with white sheets and goose feathered pillows."  
  
"Then what am I doing here!?!"  
  
"Because you want to."  
  
Zelda twisted her head violently from left to right. "NO NO NO! Why would I want to be in a place... like this!?! And you still haven't told me where am I!"  
  
The monkey shrugged its tiny shoulders. "You tell me, you're the one who wanted it this way."  
  
Zelda had enough. She grabbed the stuffed chimp by the head and heaved it to the side. She folded her arms briskly and huffed. Her face was a bright red. Kiki paddled back over to Zelda and began to crawl back on her lap. However, he didn't' leave any blood prints anywhere. He was as clean as he was when he first met her.  
  
Zelda began to loosen the grip she had on her chest and began to sob. "Just leave me alone. Is that so hard to ask?"  
  
Kiki jumped back on her left shoulder. His tail motioned over by her cheek and caught each tear. "This is alone, Zelda. We're alone as alone can be."  
  
"But you still haven't told me, where I am at?"  
  
"Of course I did! We're in a nice cozy bed with..."  
  
Zelda was about ready to rip her hair out. "NO! Where is THIS... PLACE!"  
  
Kiki giggled. "Ohhhhhh, you want to know THIS place... you silly girl, you should be more specific next time."  
  
Zelda frowned as she lifted Kiki up to her eye level. She gave a peculiar glare at its beady eyes and brought it so close to her face that her breath would cause the brown fur to flicker with each exhale.  
  
"If you really were a living memory of my stuffed monkey, why are you so tactful with words? Personally, my memories with you were with tea parties, my defender against the closet monster, and a lucky charm in chess matches with father." She felt awkward saying such a bizarre accusation, especially in this place; but nevertheless, she trusted this thing as much a thief with a knife at her throat.  
  
The monkey still giggled as it wiggled out of her loose grip and into the air. "My oh my, aren't you perceptive. Perhaps you're not quite as pseudo- pawn as I thought you were. Very well, if you don't like the monkey look, we can always go for something else. Personally, I thought it was a cute... I can be anyone you want... Impa... your mother... but then again I love doing animals... would you settle on a blue hedgehog instead?" it smiled as it began to shift colors.  
  
Zelda stood up and yanked it by the tail. "WHO ARE YOU!?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!"  
  
The monkey jerked its tail back. Kiki pulled it up, and began to stroke it carefully as an imprint of Zelda's hand was bruised right on it. He sighed once as he floated onto the empty chair. He wiggled his toes for a moment before looking back up.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. We're in your mind silly! Of course, it's a rather dreary place when it's as depressed as you are."  
  
"This can't be! Look at it! We're in a sea of blood... the only thing in here besides you and me is a chair."  
  
"What is depression?"  
  
"That's easy, its prolong sadness, at least according to my studies."  
  
"No no. What IS depression? Is it red? Does it have a bill and quacks?"  
  
Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "You can't describe something like that! It's an abstract! It has no physical form."  
  
"No no, again! Nothing in this place has an abstract feeling to it. It all has shape and form. But look around you!"  
  
"Around where? There's only blood on the..." Zelda stopped in mid-sentence as she felt herself sinking in an endless pit of sand. "WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
  
Kiki floated over to her shoulder as Zelda struggled to keep her upper torso above. Her arms strained as she attempted to lodge herself free from its grip.  
  
"Confusion grasps thee, eh?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING... ABOUT!" she shrieked as the sand climbed to her neck.  
  
"Zelda, just calm down... as I said this place has no part in the form of the abstract. If you want to stop sinking further, just relax your body and think of clear thoughts. Anything!"  
  
Zelda's eyes shifted as she spits sand that began to push itself through her lips. She closed her eyes. "In the game room. Various board games in the corner. Sitting in a chair. In the middle of a small but comfortable room with a small log burning in the fire place." She had no idea why she picked that location. Perhaps Kiki reminded her of all the times she and her father played chess together? But just as the sand began to cover the top of her crown, she slowly felt as if she was falling once again through the sand. Zelda's body slowly began to be pushed down until she felt like floating into another chair.  
  
She turned all over the place to discover she was in the room she described. Zelda brushed off the sand off her clothes and proceeded to the chair. Her hand reaches back to ensure it was hard and wooden and surely enough, it was!  
  
Kiki floated on top of the table. He placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward. "Perceptive... but extremely emotional. Reminds me more of a cat than anything else. How you survive in this world would be an interesting story altogether."  
  
"Why are we in a room now? Why couldn't we be in one back..."  
  
"Because silly, you didn't want to be. Last reminder, your mind has no value for 'abstract'."  
  
Zelda looked up at Kiki. "But who are you? You never answered me back?"  
  
"Who am I? Whatever I want to be. I can be a happy monkey, a sad monkey.... a horse..."  
  
Zelda bit her lip as she struggled for a better way of wording her question. "What is the name of your true form that was given to you?"  
  
"Ah, now that's more precise, but sadly I cannot give my true form's name. At least, not yet."  
  
"Than... what is your purpose or purposes for coming into my mind?" Zelda felt as if she was in kindergarten again. Thankfully, vocabulary is a strong trait of her family's.  
  
"Let's just say, I'm here to help you. A guide if you may."  
  
"What benefits will you receive by guiding me?"  
  
"None."  
  
"None?"  
  
"Nun? I'm not a Nun. Why did you ask about nuns when none have no purpose here? Would you like a nun for a guardian? I think nun monkeys are very cute as well. Wait, none monkeys? That's not right... the correct grammar would be 'no monkeys'..."  
  
"Why are you so interested in being literally correct? You're just a visitor. You're not one of my true memories. The only one that should be literal is me!" Again, Zelda felt odd saying her statement. But for some reason, it made sense. Kiki crawled to her side and hugged her cheek. His furry string lips gave her a big dry kiss on the cheek while a pink heart lit up above them.  
  
"Gosh you're so darn cute," it spoke as it nuzzled its plushie head against her hair. "But, anyhoo you are once again correct. Why should I, the 'outsider', worry about being literal when the only one who has to worry about it is you, the one who controls? Because it's good practice!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know, you ask me? Diamonds? Spades? Clovers? Hearts? Were we just now playing gin rum?"  
  
Zelda growled as she attempted to control the temptations to rip the stupid thing in half. "QUIT PLAYING AROUND! Just... TELL ME..." Zelda turned around the room. The temperature felt as if it rose substantially and didn't feel like discovering what happen when she's angry. She took a moment to breathe in and out. "...there is no point in trying to play a dumb monkey when you have already admitted that you never were one in the first place."  
  
Kiki flew over to a table and laid right on it as if he was doing nothing but watching clouds go by; if there were clouds in the room that is. "Do you understand what happened before?"  
  
"Of course; at one moment I was Lady Magnolia. The next, I woke up to hear the tale of the Rat Kingdom, I saw Link being violated by that horrendous woman, and finally Malon stole the Fierce Deity Mask and delivered it."  
  
"No silly, what happened to 'you'."  
  
"But I told you, I was Lady Magnolia!"  
  
Kiki's face turned down a little, causing a small shadow to cast over his beady eyes. "You're going to find yourself in a nuthouse if you continue to describe things like that. How exactly can you be Lady Magnolia when she died centuries before you were born? After all, you didn't exist and..."  
  
"Alright, in my dream, I was playing the part of Lady Magnolia, Link was Romano, and Impa... was Impa... "  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I woke up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The medics revived me, of course!"  
  
"No they didn't, if they did, you wouldn't be here. You're in the state of unconscious right now."  
  
Zelda almost choked on her breath. "What are you talking about? I was... I was there when that woman told the story..."  
  
"Then how did you know about Link when you weren't even there?"  
  
Kiki sat up and leaned forward to her. It was the first time Kiki looked into her without grinning. Quite frankly, she found it frightening. "Think Zelda... how is it possible for someone to be in the past, and yet continue on without waking up?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kiki folded his arms and nodded. "I see... well then... let me rephrase the question... how would you know if something is going to happen before you yourself sees it happening?"  
  
Zelda bit her lip in stupidity. "A vision... you mean... it was all a vision of what's to come?"  
  
"Indeed. What you suffered, was not just a time-slip, but a time-jump or a vision soon after as well. A very VERY rare occurrence. However let me point this out." Kiki reached behind his back and mysteriously pulled a book out. "This is a history book. It talked about the fall of the Kingdom of Yean and the Rise of the Wocks. Now... if I were to scribble out names, rip out pages, rewrite battles, than congratulations, the only thing I accomplished was destroying a book. The past can never be altered by mere mortals. You can only look back and interpret it. But the future is very... abstract. It is the unknown, the unwritten, and more importantly, it can be altered by anyone with brain activity. You and Link have excellent first hand experience at this. If I told you, you were going to stand up and stretch, would you still do it as a means to fulfill the future or refuse just to prove me wrong?"  
  
"Determines how much respect I have for you."  
  
Kiki flew over by the walls and looked around. "Visions are very similar to predicting the future..."  
  
"But isn't a vision defined as 'to predict'?"  
  
"Simplistically, yes! But however, think of it this way." Kiki threw the history book aside and pulled out a white book. It was almost three times larger than the small monkey. When he opened it up to one of the pages, it looked as if the book had two brown feet. He used his tail to steady the book while drawing one of his hands close to his face to clear his throat. "The future prediction I have here, is that you will wake up in a bed. There will be a Hylian Phoenix next to you who will talk to you about your health while another one will walk up to you and test your ankle. You notice, he has a slight limp to his step. My, don't they look familiar?" He placed the book to the side and looked up. "That is what is known as a prediction. Predictions are cut and dry because they tell the future without human emotions standing by and are a made by a statement of the goddess. Whenever someone else tells you the future, you accept that as your future and nothing more. But visions are made by the people themselves. There is no goddess intervention, therefore there is doubt. When doubt is present, it clouds the mind and thus twisting the original future."  
  
It's amazing at how two-sided this creature was. It was so hard to take anything it says seriously. At that moment, it appeared to be the sanest thing around. "You think that those things about the Rat Kingdom and such were twisted enough because I was... well..."  
  
"No child, I don't think, I know. Look at where we were the first time you and met? I found you hidden in the game room but, when I got there, it looked like some sort of apocalyptic aftermath. Than at almost at the snap of the fingers, you shifted it like it was nothing. Zelda, you have a problem with being a bit, bipolar with your emotions. One moment you are sad, the next you are angry, than happy and back to sad. You are a telepath. Being so high-low like that will get yourself killed in this situation you're in."  
  
Zelda leaned against the chair. She sighed as her fingers on the side began to clench her dress and twist it nervously. "I can't die... not yet... I have to save Link."  
  
Kiki's swelled brow lowered. "Would you like to know something?"  
  
Zelda turned up nervously. "I guess." Her words stutter with doubt.  
  
"Link's going to betray you, very soon. That was the vision you had."  
  
Zelda's body went numb. The room began to grow very dark once more as she felt her hands grow sweaty. All of a sudden, the lighting in the room began to lit up as Zelda gritted her teeth. "HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I know, Link. He wouldn't . He couldn't. He was the one who stood up to Romano and prevented him from doing me in!"  
  
Kiki went back to her lap and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry Zelda. But what I say is very true and very unavoidable. Heed my words, kill this man before he strikes. At first he will be hesitant but, soon will despise you, lie to you, and hate you. He will betray you and he will do it, willingly from his own heart. Not Romano's."  
  
Zelda pulled her hands away. "Link would never become something that heartless..."  
  
"I didn't say 'heartless'... I said... he will hate you with a passion from his own heart."  
  
Zelda had enough of this. She stood up and shot towards the door leaving Kiki on the table. She twisted the knob as hard as she could but it wouldn't move an inch. "I want to go back. TAKE ME BACK TO REAL WORLD! I don't want to dolly-dally in my head while Din-knows-what is happening out there." She had spent far too long in this place. Why should she continue to talk to a stuffed monkey? Link was in trouble and she isn't going to go anywhere lying in a bed.  
  
Kiki sighed as his left hand began to glow. "Before you go, I'll give you three hints to aid you:  
  
1) Your first task is to find Lauretta's body and talk to it. A Poe Hunter can help you with this one. Don't bother finding Link; if you do go into the wine cellar, you'll die by another enemy. That's a guarantee.  
  
2) Don't refer to Romano as just a poe anymore. People won't believe you. Instead, refer to him as a man, and you may find those who are old enough to remember him as valuable allies... or possibly enemies.  
  
3) Your vision's timeframe is in the next two days starting tonight. It's also mixed up with one piece of false truth that you yourself added in. How you interpret it, is up to you."  
  
Kiki pointed his hand toward her. "Wake up."  
  
The words echoed as Zelda fell to her knees. She clutched her ears as a high pitch whistle emitted in the air.   
  
"Its good to see you're awake, your Highness."  
  
Zelda opened her eyes as a brown haired man with a mustache was holding a stone next to her foot. He was still in his red and white armor with a white coat over it.  
  
Wasn't he the one who woke her up in the first place? Or at least she thought he did? Another soldier was also in the room. He too bore the armor of the Hylian Phoenix Medical Brigade. She watched as he dumped her bloody, ripped-up dress into a box for disposal.  
  
After washing his hands, he approached her and began to study her eyes while taking her pulse.  
  
"Zelda, my name is Pheno. Vinder-Ross. This is my colleague Pheno. Hawks, a specialist in bone fractures and surgery." Pheno Hawks took a moment to wave once before applying some ointment to its colorful texture.  
  
Zelda looked around the room. She never had been in the Royal Healing Chambers before. They had a strict policy of allowing as few people as possible into it to keep it sanitary. She was amazed at the gorgeous white marble. If it were not for the fact that some of the stones had cracks and the various tools that were around the place, she could've sworn that the room could've go on for miles.  
  
She never saw anything so dust free before. Its said that the Hylian nuns scrub the place every night yet it has only been used in a handful of occasions.  
  
Vinder-Ross turned toward Zelda and felt her forehead. "I see you are much better... earlier you were mumbling all sorts of nonsense and were singing at a point... Hawks got a real chuckle out of that. But now, your forehead is much cooler and your breathing is less ecstatic."  
  
Zelda's bandaged head sank into the pillow. It felt so peaceful in the room now. The rain outside was beating pretty hard like little pebbles against the glass. She yawned for a moment as she observed the two Phenos walking back and forth with magic charts and various cocktail medications for her. Somehow she felt somewhat drawn to Hawks as he hobbled on his left side. After all, he was a bone Pheno, and for him to have problems like that. In a way it was both ironic and humorous. Zelda's face twisted as a strange sense of déjà vu began to reveal. The situation, although different, doesn't seem too different. No its not. Is this the beginning of the vision? "He's not going to say it... goddess... if he says it, it means... my forty eight hours have begun..."  
  
Hawks opened a small window and pushed his short frame up towards the opening. "Impa, we got her to wake up."  
  
To be Continued... _again _


	9. Part Eight: Euphoria: The Second Symphon...

Part Eight: Euphoria- The Second Symphony  
  
Chapter Twelve: Forbidden Memories  
  
Romano (Link's body) sat against the wine barrel. His breath was staggering as his body felt like it was a million degrees higher than usual. Drinking was a favorite pastime of Romano's; having the after effects wasn't. His tolerance was so high that he could have won any drink-off he entered, had it not been taken as such a crude sport. Link was wrong about the unconscious bit, but the way he was feeling, he'd rather that be the case. He prefers his drinking as a way of elegance. Wine back then was also more focused on taste, rather than proofs. Then again, he did use the family secret to stay sober many times.  
  
Link's stomach was acting up so bad that he was forced to stay next to the drainage due to amount of up chucking he has done thus far. Romano sighed as he waited for her to come. It took a lot of his strength, but he managed to send a psychic message without disturbing Link's side. Besides, he needed some time by himself; the problem with possessing people is that their thoughts, dreams and emotions tended to shift over to his side, and he's forced to bear whatever.  
  
Link's dreams tended to be very queer indeed! One involved eating a mountain made of ice cream. Ice cream of all things!?! Where the bloody would you get that much ice cream at in Hyrule? Where the bloody would you get that much ice for ice cream at in Hyrule! Its nonsense for such a man his age to be thinking of such things!  
  
Then again, tis' better to dream than to never dream at all. What exactly does he dream about? He's dead. He doesn't have the capacity to dream anymore. But what did he dream when he was alive? Maybe he didn't dream at all? Nah, that can't be it. Everyone dreams whether they like to or not.  
  
Maybe he was bored? Maybe he was curious, or maybe trying to find a good dent at which he could use to exploit Zelda; but earlier, he found himself poking through the young lad's mind. It felt a lot like when he was much younger and was stealing peaks at his sister's diary just to see what dirty little things she wrote. Did he do this? He thinks but he can't quite remember. Everything has eroded from five hundred years ago.  
  
Romano continued to poke around. It was the only thing he could do. Every time he attempted to get up, the floor looked like it was waving up and down like the top of the ocean. No point in going after Zelda in this condition although he should be utilizing a strategy right now. If he can? Why not just rip her apart? It was fun! It was also already attempted though.  
  
He knew daylight was almost here. His vision was brightening up and his ability move his side of the body was fading fast until Link takes full control for the next twelve hours. He didn't have much time left judging by the amount of activity he could sense in the servant's area above them. Hyrule castle had always adhered to the same schedule for centuries. One major point was that the servants and maids were ready an hour before sunrise each morning. Judging by how long they've been stirring in their quarters, he probably had about five more minutes before he shuts down completely until nightfall.  
  
"So what does one do to keep thy-self occupied in a wink of time?" Romano scratched his side of Link's face. Of all the people he has possessed over the years, this man has proven to be the weirdest. He says one thing but his thoughts are the exact opposite. He thinks of something, and his words are differentiated. His timeline seemed to be voided in the middle and his really early childhood looks blurred out. His mind is always lonely, disgruntled, and surprisingly moody. But his memories are almost as cheerful as a used coloring book. Usually it's the exact opposite. What an interesting find! Not only that but there memories in his head of things that hadn't occurred. Ganondorf as King? The castle destroyed? It made no sense! Nothing like this ever occurred; it should belong in imagination because of their false nature!  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," Romano mumbled on his side of the lips. He's never met such an enigma of a host before. Romano's hand twisted around the end of Link's stained cap while a smile burned on his side. Quite a strange sight when Link's side shows that of one in deep sleep with a trickle of drool on the side with his hand laying motionless on the ground.  
  
Link's mind was a very perplexing network but he wanted something else to do. What can he do in such little time? Perhaps revise over lessons? Yes! "The average adult Goron eats approximately 634 pounds of rock. Article Five of the Hylian/Zora Water treaty states that all illegal dumping will be cleaned up by that race. How that is gone about is decided upon the current Lord or Lady. Hylians can live up to one hundred and thirty two years. However, Some have been known to live past one millennium if consuming a healthy daily diet of ambrosia. Pfft, I tried ambrosia once. I felt like I was swallowing a brick. The standard ratio of an army would be five foot, eight archers, two ravens, one phoenix, and one commander. There are only seventeen known dragons left in Hyrule."  
  
He bit his pinky as he pondered a bit. Than harder.  
  
Harder.  
  
Harder.  
  
Oh yes. Link's teeth were starting to sink into his flesh. Mmmmm, fresh blood. Good blood. His tongue flickered at the small drops that pumped slightly from the small piece of meat.  
  
For some odd reason, he had the strangest craving for blood. Not this icky sticky cold gunk left over from hours ago. But fresh beautiful crimson life... he could play vampire! What a splendid idea! Yes! His arms groping Zelda's body, circling every bit that drives her crazy. Than, after filing down Link's teeth into fangs, he could bite into her neck; she wouldn't be able to scream... it's almost romantic... most certainly tragic. What a wonderful idea! But sadly, it's overdone. He could try ripping her up again but that seemed so yesterday. He will think of something. These were one of those times in which he wished Lauretta was by his side. He doesn't know why either. Why does he love her so? Why? His spirit yearns to be with her. His soul cries for her. "Lauretta... Lauretta... Lauretta... I love you... Where are you Lauretta... Why won't you come back to me... we promised... YES... he and she promised to be together always... GOOD... he still remembers... barely though. If he keeps repeating it; it will continue to survive.  
  
Romano's side felt so heavy right now but he could detect her presence nearby. He could barely keep his side of Link's eye open. He had to hold on! Perhaps more random knowledge? "The temperature required for a page to burn is 415 degrees Fahrenheit. Hyrule Castle has thirteen hidden passageways or shelters. An average of five Hylians dies of disease each week.  
  
Damn...  
  
Romano gritted his teeth but it was too late. Now his hopes will have to remain on her to remedy the current situation. With the rising sun outside, the last of his control slips into a deep slumber. Romano's side slowly relaxes and conjoins with Link's side once more. Before, one half of Link would respond one way and the other the opposite. Link was whole again, at least for now.  
  
The door flew open; Link's eyes shot open as a figure slowly descended down the stair case. He gazed at the Hylian soldier as he made his way through the door and quickly locked it tightly. Link turned down for a moment as moved his right arm. He shook it up and down and then did the same on the other.  
  
"Where's Romano?" mumbled Link. Suddenly there was a deep throbbing in his head and a churning in his stomach. Link's hand clenched the wall while the other grabbed his stomach. His face turned a deep red as he sank to his knees and began to hurl into the drainage.  
  
He groaned as he clenched his tummy. The scent of mildewed blood didn't help the situation either. Link turned to the soldier, wondering what he was going to do. After all, he never was arrested before. However, the soldier wasn't standing there anymore. Instead it was a woman. Her body was cloaked in a dragging silver garment that was bright as moonlight with a set of lips and hair as crimson as blood. Her long fingers daintily picked up a corner of her dress and proceeded to move down the stairs with the grace of royalty itself. She never drooped her head once, while her posture was so perfect that only people who had wooden boards strapped to their backs could duplicate. But her eyes and most of her face remained shaded. Her appearance strangely reminded him of a living Poe.  
  
Link's face twisted in disbelief. "Where did the soldier go!?!" He knew there was one standing there. He knew it! But what happened to him?  
  
The woman briefly replied: "What soldier? There never was a soldier, silly boy."  
  
The woman reached in a small pouch that matched her dress so well that he didn't even know it was there until when she flipped the top opening revealing the blue velvet lining. Her hands produced a jar and two sets of cups. She walked towards Link and sat right in front. Link couldn't help noticing the pool of blood that was in front of him part like the Red Sea allowing a clean surface for the woman to sit.  
  
Link picked up the two cups and studied their designs. They weren't smooth on the outside like a normal cup but rather if you turn them on the bottom...  
  
"It's a white rose... the handle is a green leaf while the rest is shaped like a white rose..." Link mumbled as his eyes were examining the sheer novelty of the china. "Well isn't that cute," Link spoke as his thumb felt the small indentures.  
  
The woman took his hand and pulled the cup back on the ground. She then uncorked the top of the jar and began to pour a warm liquid into each one of the cups. A small green smoke floated above the surface.  
  
Although it did look odd, he didn't sense any danger from it. Link pulled the cup up to his nose and took a good whiff. "Why does it smell funny?"  
  
"Its Prickly Cactus tea. Its good for you," she spoke as she sipped some.  
  
Good for him? Sounds more like an excuse Malon would use to say that it's healthy but tastes like shit. "How is it good for me?" Link questioned as his ears and eyes drooped in suspicion. There will never be another liver and onions incident again!  
  
"Because it cures hangovers... would like you some or do you prefer to poison that drain with your upchuck."  
  
"Fill'er up!" Link's body felt as if slugs were crawling in his stomach. He didn't care if it was really cyanide; as long as he could hold his lunch, that's all the mattered. To his surprise, it wasn't half bad. Maybe a little on the acquired taste side; it had sort of a watery pear flavor to it. After three cups, he slowly began to ease his grip over his abdomen and sat up a bit straighter.  
  
Link was about to stand up but felt a strange numbness in his legs. He turned down towards the cup and attempted to stand but it was like his lower body stopped responding. He pointed towards it but the woman shook her head.  
  
"No, its normal house brewed prickle cactus tea. If you are wondering, no, I didn't add anything else. I just, don't want you to leave. After all, it is rude to leave in the middle of tea time, don't you agree?"  
  
"Isn't tea time supposed to be in the afternoon?" spoke Link as scratched his head. He may not be the most well-mannered person around, but even he, Malon, Talon and Ingo have tea time.  
  
"It's a midday activity, yes... but usually when Romano has a body to control, I come in the middle of the night, however; I was delayed... it took forever just to corner and slay a soldier just to steal his papers and looks. You must have been quite magnificent last night; I've never seen so many guards at every turn of the corner; except when "he" passed away. But enough about me... lets talk about you... you've surprised me... both in a good and a bad way. When I was first on the lookout for the perfect body for Romano, you seemed to stand out in your relationship with Zelda, not as old as her father, you seemed a competent fighter despite hardly any history of thievery or murders, and you possess no ability to repel mental attacks. But the question is... how exactly did you stop Romano from killing the fifth?" The woman tilted her head and began to rub slightly below her lips. "You know, you're just wasting energy..."  
  
Link had already dragged himself almost three feet in the duration of the woman's speech. A large broken shard of glass from one of the wine bottles was almost within his grasp when suddenly it floated from the ground into the woman's hand. She held the smooth surfaces with two fingers as she tossed it in the drainage hole.  
  
The woman waved her fingers. The strength that held Link's arms suddenly left as he felt himself falling against the floor like an anvil. The odd sensation of numbness began to settle in them as well. Link could only turn his head up towards her.  
  
"What is she... is she a ghost; a Poe? What is she doing to me?" It was odd to see his arms so limp. It was like they were nothing but two sandbags strapped to his back. In a way it frightened him. He was paralyzed! He can think, he could move his eyes but his body is just lying here. "Move PLEASE MOVE!" he thought as he jerked his head back and forth causing his body to raise a little and fall back down over and over like a fish flopping out of water.  
  
"You'll move when I tell you to move. By the way, you might as well speak your thoughts; I can hear them as if you were shouting at the top of your lungs. Without any psychic barriers you can't hide anything from me. Now relax... the daylight has come, and we will not work until night arrives and Romano awakens again in twelve hours. Sit up, behave, and drink your tea."  
  
Link laid there pondering his situation. He can't perform any strategy if she knows what he will do and the only offense he could perform is to bite her... yeah, that would be real effective. He'd probably just leave teeth marks on that dress.  
  
Link sighed as he laid and allowed the woman to position him into a sitting position. His arms tingled as feeling returned into them. Link looked down at the cup as she filled it up with more tea. Link somberly lifted the cup and slowly sipped it in his mouth. Link's head faced the ground. He doesn't like this. He was being watched from every angle. Not only that but it felt like invisible chains were tightening around his arms and legs. Then there was Romano who covered any ground that the woman covered, if there was any leftover ground. He doesn't know what this person's limitations are. Link turned towards her. Sadly, he still couldn't make out the rest of her face. The voice, it sounds like its being altered just so he couldn't figure who she was; does she do it so that he wouldn't recognize her?  
  
"Recognize me? Why should I worry about you recognizing me when you're my prisoner? Beside, if you are wondering, I made a potion that allows my voice to become as high as I want or as low, otherwise there would be no point to sneaking here as a soldier if I couldn't speak."  
  
Link gruffed. This is a lot more frustrating than he thought it would be. Frustrating as hell! And he didn't care if she did hear that. Hell, if she can hear his thoughts as if he was shouting than he hopes she goes deaf from it.  
  
"You seem anxious. I told you, this is tea time, enjoy the tea my little butterfly."  
  
"WHAT EXACTLY IS HAPPENING TO ME! And why can I move ALL of my body but yet I still feel like Romano's still inside!"  
  
The woman pulled out a lock of red hair and began to use the tip to tickle her nose. "You're possessed, or have you forgotten! The reason you have full control now is the same reason why Romano will take over later on. The Poe is a creature of the night. Its strength is so weak in the day that it is better for it to hide into darkness until the sun goes down. Possession is surprisingly a very complex task."  
  
"Complex? I thought it just jumps into my body and that's it! And why did you call me a butterfly earlier?"  
  
She leaned over to him and caressed his cheek. "In a way, you are a butterfly. Contrary to your beliefs, possession is not as simple as snapping one's fingers. In some cases, it is; but for a trinity Poe, it must go through a long process called megalosypnos (a/n that's Greek for big sleep for anyone who wants a 1 on intelligence). Now first, it must enter your body by converting its solid form into a liquid spiritual essence; after entering the body it must immediately go into the chrysalis stage where your mind shuts down except for any vital processes like breathing or blood pumping. While in this stage, it quickly spreads itself as thin as it can throughout the body until its dark color mixes in with your red blood. This adaptation was developed over time in trinity Poes to prevent detection from priests and nuns. That way they wouldn't be "purified" out of the body before it's too late. Believe me, they are a lot smarter than one thinks! I also thank the fact that most research on Poes was conducted on normal stupid Poes who spend their afterlife parading grave yards and getting caught in bottles. Any trinity Poe that is caught is always sold to a King because of the higher prices they give than poor researchers. What a joke! People would rather use Trinity Poes as parrots than as a way to benefit all of the people! But that's the way Kings and Queens work; instead of thinking of those who are normal humble beings, they must insure that what they do benefits them in triplicate."  
  
Link stared at her; he couldn't see her eyes but the way her body slumped for the first time, it was obvious something struck inside that head of her. A memory? Tragedy? Rejection? He slowly backed away from the area. First an inch to test her, and then slowly he began to pull off his boot. If he could knock her unconscious long enough...  
  
The woman shot up. Her eyes were glowing green as Link felt his body freeze up again. He felt himself being pulled back to his spot. Her face was barely illuminated under the hood. Her cheekbones were shaded in shadow while her face was twisted in a frown.  
  
"We, my dear guest, ARE STILL HAVING TEA TIME! Don't be rude..."  
  
He turned back down to his spot and held the cup of tea. "Could you go on?"  
  
"Alright, after your body has absorbed the Poe's essence, then it immerses itself in your brain starting with the weaker half. Since you are obviously a left hander, and the left side is controlled with the right, than it would immerse itself with your left side of the brain. "  
  
"But why half?"  
  
"Again, to avoid detection, as long as your spirit remains as the dominate half, no one can tell the difference without slicing your body in half to compare and contrast. Now, when the time is right and the merging of half your mind is complete, the Poe enters a new stage, megalosxypno (big awakening). Here is when things become truly fascinating. The time when we'll see after all those weeks of waiting, what emerges from the cocoon: a butterfly, or a moth?"  
  
"So, I turned out to be a butterfly?" mumbled Link as he scratched sat there motionless.  
  
"Indeed! A beautiful, beautiful butterfly; I was very pleased with the results. Now, when a butterfly first emerges from its cocoon, it must be given time to allow its wings to dry and harden. You however, somehow emerged from first breath to the target within a matter of seconds. I thought we were going to have the fifth one before today. I never expected a farm boy to carry such a strong will though. The castle guard around here is five times the normal amount. Even if you do have skills with a sword, you will not be able to go through everyone. At least, not yet; although I have a trump card out there, we still have to deal with you first. We can't have you rebelling like that again; it's making things more 'difficult'."  
  
"You're damn right I'll rebel. There's no way you'll make me lay a finger on her again. "  
  
Her hand rose in front of her face. She snapped her fingers once as a long silver blade flew into the air and floated right in between the two. "Even in the face of your enemy you are willing to save her. Humph, you're wrong Link. Not only will you take the life of the fifth, but you will take great pleasure in it too. I could try to psy-control you like my two other pawns but, it's already a great strain on me as we speak. If I attempt you too, I'll lose one of them, and I can't afford for their covers to be blown yet. So instead, I think I'll just do it the old fashion way and persuade you into it."  
  
Link had enough. He took his hand and slapped his cup over to the side causing it to roll over towards a wine rack. He stood straight up and grabbed a five thousand rupee bottle with his hand. "You're a fucking lunatic! I told you, I will NEVER help you. I will Die... you hear me... DIE before you make me repeat last night...." Link shouted as he smashed the bottom of the bottle and held the broken top in his grasp. Time felt like it was moving at a slower pace while the bottle was approaching the mysterious woman.  
  
She took her red hair and began to tickle her nose. A strange reaction began to emerge from her. At first it sounded like crying but twisted into a form of psychotic laughter. "You honestly believe that death is the final solution? If that were the case, why is Romano running around?" The woman raised her hand. The bottle mysteriously was pulled out of Link's hand and his body froze into the stabbing position. The woman got up and began to circle him. "What an interesting pose you have there, Indeed!" Don't try to struggle. Right now, you've forfeited the right to freedom of movement. Romano mentioned how troublesome you are. I can see why he wanted me to take care of it. You have an unnaturally high amount of willpower. How this came to be is beyond me... but perhaps we can use this to our advantage."  
  
Link struggled to move but it was useless. She somehow stopped not just his arms and legs from moving but his torso as well. The only thing he could do was to stare into her shaded face. Watching as she examined his face.  
  
"So much blood on ye, but not one drop of it is yours. We must change that, my butterfly. You have the wings, but you have no flight. Perhaps we need to put you in your chrysalis a little bit longer." The woman pulled out a sack and placed it over his head. She than pulled out a silver dagger and a bottle of yellow ooze. She carefully spread it across the wide one foot blade's edge and allowed the liquid to bubble over the metal. Her lips twisted in a smile. With as much grace as a ballerina, she spun right behind his back. She lifted the blade into the air and made two deep gashes on his back. She had already prevented his jaw from any movement. She didn't want to hear his screams. Instead, she will dance to sweet piano in her mind!  
  
The wounds sizzled as she twirled under his arm and slashed him again. She curtsied to his legs and produced two more cuts in the inner thigh. She than dipped into his stabbing arm, turned towards the front and concludes her rendezvous with a long deep gash across his chest taking some care to ensure a good flesh wound without hitting any major organs. The blood from the blade dripped from the tip. However each droplet repelled from her dress onto the ground. "Can you not scream, my lovely? Do not worry; you'll have plenty of time to do that after I take care of something." She reached over and placed her hand upon his covered head. "Now, relax your body... and sleep." With that command, Link's body once more falls flat on the ground. His wounds continued to sizzle as she ponders what form to take within his head. "Perfect..." she smirked as she found a good memory to take advantage of.

* * *

"Link! Wake up! Come on, Link!" shouted a figure at the front of Link's tree house. Link slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes and emits a loud yawn. His young child eyes gazed over toward the door and immediately brightened up.  
  
"Oh hey, Saria! What's up!" spoke Link as he threw his legs over to the side of the miniature bed. He immediately reached over as the young girl walked over. Link made room next to his bed and allowed her to sit by him.  
  
Her green hair twinkled as she giggled quite cheerfully while crossing one leg over the other. Link took a moment to straighten his hair a little better before the child began to speak. "I'm doing quite lovely today. It's just so gorgeous! I can't think of the last time the sun shined in these parts. Now that we cut down all those branches, it will be a good deal for the upcoming saplings."  
  
Link nodded as he slipped on his green cap. "I agree, although it was a pain trying to saw most of them from fifty feet in the air. Plus the fact that Mido kept leaving the safety rope to go to the bathroom."  
  
Saria giggled. "He does have a short attention span doesn't he?"  
  
"I've seen goldfish forget less."  
  
Saria touched her cheek. "Oh my, that reminds me!"  
  
Link looked over to her side. "What is it Saria?"  
  
Saria turned to her other side and blushed. "Well, I figured since it was so nice out, that you could help me clear out my library so I can add new books in it! Since I don't have to worry about rain ruining them, it will make it much easier to do it now."  
  
Link blinked. "Well of course I'll help you! But I don't know how to read so I don't know what good it will do for me to know which ones you want and don't want."  
  
Saria smirked. "Don't worry, these are special books. These are books that even YOU can read!"  
  
Link's eyes bogged out. "Whoa! Are they like picture books?"  
  
"Well, not all of them. The best books however have lots of pictures. Although so do the worse."  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be worrying if I can read or not. Alright, cool... we better head to your home right away that way we can finish before lunch! I heard we're having Totter Tats!"  
  
"Oooooo, sounds delicious!"  
  
Link frowned. "Saria, I thought you hated Totter Tats? Heck they even give you nasty hives all over your face and arms!"  
  
Saria laughed as she slapped the back of Link's back. "Silly, I was... only kidding! Of course I hate Totter Tats!"  
  
Link smiled as he nodded his head. "It's okay. I guess you sounded really convincing. Plus I didn't know if you got over your Totter Tats allergy."  
  
"Nope! Now come on, let's hurry up! Chop Chop!" spoke Saria as she reached over and pulled Link from the bed.  
  
"Hey Saria? Where your fairy, Deedledee?"  
  
"Oh you mean my little puff of light thing... well it's... doing stuff," replied Saria as she tugged on his hand through the doorway and into a large white room. Link did a double take as he looked back at the door.  
  
"How did we..." Link walked around as he pondered how he got from point A to point B.  
  
"Link what are you talking about?" asked Saria as she approached a large vault.  
  
Link spun around to her. "How did we get from my house to this place? And where exactly is this place?"  
  
Saria giggled. "You didn't notice? Well you did look really out of it. It looked like you blanked out right after we left."  
  
Link felt something wasn't right. For one thing, he always thought Saria was as illiterate as he was. But she did say these were special books. And it's SARIA! Why shouldn't he trust her? Although she was known to surprise him from time to time; like when she managed to make a coconut tree growing outside her house one time.  
  
But that was the way things work. While Zelda had a great deal of psychic barriers, Link did not. People are innately born to trust their mind. After all, their mind is them and they are their mind. In this place where things are off and the norm seem distant; despite how queer, the mind accepts all memory as truth and as a reality.  
  
Saria walked up and touched the lock.  
  
"Link, could you come here for a second?" Link obeyed as he walked over towards it. The device had various gears and handles running across its surface. Saria reached down and grabbed his hand. "Link, could you open the vault for me?"  
  
Link was taken aback. The thing looked five times more complicated than tying his boot laces! Not only that but the door was huge; he could probably sit on the handle or perform a cartwheel on it. Plus it looked heavy. Even the Deku tree would probably weigh less. "..."  
  
"Yes, it does look a little overwhelming, but don't worry. Only you can open it if you desire. Just touch this panel, right here." She spoke as she guided his hand to a blue circle. Link cocked his eye as he felt the warm energy through his palm.  
  
"Umm, Open... please..." he mumbled embarrassingly. However, all of a sudden, each gear began to twist and turn. The teeth of each one intertwined with each other while various golden levers began to shift. A pendulum swung back and forth within the door. The power of each thrust caused the door to inch wider and wider. Link and Saria ran to the side, out of the way of the gigantic object. Link was amazed at the thickness of the door as it pulled open. It was almost five feet deep of solid metal. "I didn't think your books were this important."  
  
"These books are special books, Link. Even without a barrier, the mind still heavily guards against the thing that makes up its being. That's why only the extremely high levelers can reach this ..."  
  
"Um Saria, what are you babbling about!?!"  
  
"Nothing. Just nothing. But look Link, the door is opening; we are here in the great library." Saria held her hands at shoulder height as she gazed upon the vast amount of books that towered into the heavens. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of dark oak cases were around them in the circular room. Every single book was the same color except for one shelf that held dark red books. It was certainly a classy place. Link took a moment to pull off his boots and place them at the door. His toes clenched the warm cozy fibers of the green carpet below his feet.  
  
Link began to search around to see if he could find any comic books while Saria ran over to a large round crystal located in the center of the room. Her hands began to circle over it. The bright white glow grew until a white smoke emitted and began to float over to a high bookshelf that looked like it was five stories high. Forty-eight books suddenly began to float down to ground level and stacked themselves neatly in groups of six. Saria picked up one of the books and began to browse through the index. "Yes, these are the right ones... Link could you... Link?"  
  
Link was laying on his stomach as he was giggling over one of the picture books on the floor. "I know this; this was when I was short on money and served as a forest guide! That was a lot of fun, except for the fact that people kept mistaking mange for rabies on the squirrels. They would ask what mange was, and I would tell them it's like a really bad rash for animals. Then they would ask if their kids could get it. I told them only if they licked the squirrels would they get it."  
  
Saria walked over and pulled him up from the floor. "Oh Link, you're so silly. But we'll have plenty of time to shift through books once we edit those," she spoke as she gestured toward the eight piles of books. Link walked over towards them and picked up one of the books. Despite the fact that it was almost as big as half of his body, there was no weight to it at all. He examined the dark green cover and rubbed his finger on the gold bindings. Despite its semi rough looking exterior, he was amazed that the pages were still clean and white without any yellowing on the outer edge.  
  
Link flipped through to page 2034. The lettering within began to glow. "The rain was pouring hard as I stuttered through Kakoriko Village. I knew something was wrong from a distance as I smelled the faint odor of smoke and a rain of soot came blowing even from Lon Lon Ranch. When I got to the well, I noticed Sheik looking down the well muttering some sort of ancient anti-curse chant..."  
  
Saria stood in front of him and plucked the book from his hands and began to rip the pages out. Link stared at her blankly. "Saria, why are you tearing out the pages? I thought it looked like an interesting story?"  
  
Saria threw the pages in a small pile while still holding the binding in her right hand. "It maybe interesting to you Link, but I have something much more interesting. She walked over towards another set of purple books (in which Link had no idea where they came from), and began to flip through the index of each one. "Here it is, 'The Fire of Kakoriko'." With that, Saria took the green binding, opened it up and slipped the purple book inside. The gold binding of the green book fused with the purple until it looked no different than the original.  
  
Saria grinned as she examined the new creation. "It's perfect... Alright Link... can you help me rip the rest of the pages out of the other books? Link?" Link was on the floor as he picked up the ripped pages. No longer did the lettering glow, allowing him to read. Instead, they were all scattered out of order with no direction what's so ever. Saria rolled her eyes as she grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him up. "Link, forget about those pages. This book is the exact replica of the old one, except it has been... tweaked up... now it's MUCH better to read than that old one. Now hurry up and help me rip the pages out of the rest of the books, okay?"  
  
Link didn't like Saria's new tone of voice but, he does what she says. Poor Link; does he realize that without any psychic barriers, that he must by default accept all truth here? Unlike Zelda who was free to question the invader of her intellect, Link must do whatever is asked of him.  
  
Still Saria noticed his puzzled face as he slowly pulled the pages out. He's doing his job, but he's far too slow; perhaps a little spice to jazz him up? She quickly wiped her stern face off and began to smile. She took out one of the green books, tore a page, wadded it up and smacked Link right in the middle of the forehead.  
  
Link giggled as he grabbed one of the books from the pile and retaliated back by wadding TWO balls of paper and chucking them against her bangs. The two ran around the room dodging, flinging, and basically making a mess out of the area. Link would hide behind the crystal with a few dozen sheets of paper waiting for Saria to come up so he could toss them in her face like square-shaped snowflakes. Saria would make a little paper airplane and sent it through the air. Link, would just gawk at the thing before being attacked from behind by Saria's attempt to shove as many paper wads down his shirt.  
  
It didn't take too long before the last of the green books in the pile was cleaned out. After flapping her head back and forth like a wet golden retriever in an effort to get the bits of paper out of her hair; Saria walked over and began to insert the purple book with the matching green binder.  
  
"Hey Link, could you like pick up our mess and pile it somewhere away from the other books?"  
  
Link, feeling more relaxed and in a happier mood than earlier, gave her a quick salute. "Sure thing, Saria; is there any place in particular that you want them at? We can make like ungodly amounts of paper mache... or... or we can use it to have a paper airplane contest with the rest of the Kokiri... or..."  
  
"No Link, just pile it up. I have some plans for it," spoke Saria as she slipped another book within the green binder. Link nodded as he grabbed a large pile. He whistled as he walked out the vault door while Saria carefully watched him from the corner of her eye. "I should get this over with before I forget."  
  
Saria ran over towards a set of red books. The book collection was much smaller with only twelve books on its shelf. She didn't want Link to see her going through this set in fear he would attempt to read it while she was not looking. Saria took the most recent book and began to flip the pages. "I woke up in the middle of the wine cellar to see a soldier up at the doorway...ah this is it..." Saria flipped ahead until she reached the blank pages. Saria ripped out the pages and pulled out a special pen. She quickly scribbled away while keeping an ear for Link's return. "...the soldier turned towards me with a wicked look in his eyes. He pulled out a long knife. I knew he was sent by Zelda to come and finish me off. That witch! Why is she doing this to me? First the courtyard and now she is having everyone in her army hunt me down like a dog. Is this the thanks I get? All of a sudden some woman with silver garments jumped right behind him and twisted his neck; breaking it in seconds. I couldn't hold consciousness after the amount of blood I lost from the courtyard."  
  
Saria grinned wickedly at her work. Suddenly she could hear a small set of footsteps in the background. Saria slammed book, returned it to its place and ripped up the old papers. She ran back, taking a small shortcut by phasing through an oak table and back to the little area where she inserted the purple books in the green binders.  
  
Link walked right in again to grab another armful of papers; whistling a small ditty as he exited back through the open vault. Saria finished the last book a few minutes later. She placed her hands on her work.  
  
"There's an old saying from the Book... 'The past can never be altered by mere mortals. You can only look back and interpret it. However, if I can't alter the past, than the interpretation shall be changed to benefit my sweet revenge that I so desire! Oh Romano dear, you will be so proud of me... I hope you will forgive me! Say you will forgive me! Damn you Lauretta!" Saria's chest huffed up and down as her wide green eyes pulsed like they were about to bulge out. Her fingers dug deep into the green cover. Had they been real hands, her nails would've pushed back inside her skin from all the pressure she exerted on them.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Link walked in front of her, taking the book and gave her a small hug. He took his hand and patted her back. "Saria, is everything okay? Is something wrong? You look really upset?" he asked as he could feel the rugged chest movements of hyperventilation. Link gazed down at Saria as he held her hands. "Saria, please tell me what's wrong! I don't like to see you upset."  
  
Saria looked up as she faked a smile. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh okay. That's cool," replied Link with a thumb up. Saria gritted her teeth. Maybe she wanted him to say: No no, something's wrong! Please Saria, TELL ME! And she would be like: Oh Link, if only I could. And he would be like: Saria! I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. Sadly, that's the cruel reality of having someone who can't disagree with you.  
  
But for someone to be concerned over her... oh how she craved it! Very few cared about her. Why should they? Devil Child they retorted! But he is right now! She liked feeling special. It sent a shiver down her back just knowing someone out there...  
  
Alas she speaks not, and without a breath of conversation between them. She took his hand and guided him outside to where the large pile of paper was. It was almost two feet high; although it maybe because a lot of them were crumbled up in paper wads causing a slight exaggeration in height. Saria reached into her pocket and pulled out the pages she ripped out of the red book and dumped them into the pile. She turned towards him smiling from one cheek to the other. She then pulled out a tiny wooden box and handed it to Link.  
  
Link took it and began to twiddle with its polygon-shape perfection. He then took his finger and pushed the inside, causing the rectangular box to open. He reached inside and pulled out one single match. He flipped the wooden box over to notice that one side was brown, with a rough striking surface on it. Link turned down towards the pile for a moment. Link tapped the end of match against the striking edge, watching as the small flame ignites at the small end. He took the burning twig and raised it to eye level. Why does he feel like this is a big mistake?  
  
Saria examined the lad. Perhaps the mind is making a last ditch effort to prevent the destruction of its kin? It's not a common thing, but on the other hand, it's not much of a problem either. Saria reached up and surrounded her hands over the one Link was using to hold the match. "Link, come on... it'll be fun! After we get this done, we can go out and play together! You like to play don't you? Don't you?"  
  
"Of course! Especially with you, Saria!" smiled Link.  
  
"Trust me Link... after this... we'll have LOTS of fun. Just you, me..." she spoke as she released Link's hand and watched as the match fall to the pile below. "...and Romano." Saria grinned wildly as she watched the fire. First the paper would flutterer a little bit before twisting and scrunching into little black balls, almost like little black roses, the sign of the lady of death, the promise that soon ye will know something you did not know before. A bad omen.  
  
"Wake up!"

* * *

Link's eyes shot open. He looked around the warm candle lit room examining his surroundings. Where is he? How did he get here? Link turned down to notice bandages over his wounds. A sharp pain emitted from each as she struggled not scream. They felt like someone was jabbing wooden splinters into each one. First his fingers dug at them, and then he tried a bullied effort to scratch at each gash but the pain felt like it was just getting worse. His body twisted back and forth, while shaking violently. His eyes were dilated as feelings like something was clamping his wounds tighter and tighter.  
  
Suddenly a woman started running towards him and began to pull off his tunic. She jerked him back on his back and began to cut the bandages. She yanked them to the side while Link stared down at the yellowish pus that bubbled out of the gash and mixing with the blood like a sick erupting chain of volcanoes along his chest. Link's eye cornered the same yellow/reddish mixture on the ground and began to scratch wildly at his chest. Now after being exposed to the air, he felt like he was burning in certain areas. His skin was enflamed and turning redder by the second. The woman reached into her dress and pulled out a few bottles. She poured some sort of white gel on top of his chest and began to massage it, causing the wound's swelling to mellow down and the pain to on that area to halt. She turned towards the other gashes and did same. Link's breathing eased up as she pulled out some fresh bandages and began to dress the cuts once more.  
  
"Dragon Eggshell mucus," she muttered as she pulled Link to a sitting position.  
  
"What?" mumbled Link in a confused tone of voice while she tied the bandage on his back.  
  
"Dragon Eggshell mucus; whenever a dragon lays its eggs, because it never returns back to the nest until they hatch, the dragon eggs are covered in a special mucus to prevent predators from attacking them. It is a type of acid that when it comes in contact with the flesh, it causes excruciating pain but never death. It's used a lot in Hyrule for torturing enemies into revealing what they know. Now lay down, your wounds will heal faster with proper rest. But where did you earn such injuries? Are you wanted by the castle guards? I did notice that there were many knights running around."  
  
Link bit his lip as he struggled to think of how he got so badly beaten up. He searched his memories until suddenly his head felt very hot and his brain felt like it was throbbing. He clutched his head as a migraine erupted. "I... hold on..." he mumbled as he clutched his head.  
  
The woman stared on. "His mind is still getting use to the new transfer of memories. Its taking on too much at it at a time," she thought as she reached over at his hands and pulled them away. "Easy now, young man. You can tell me later, just rest now."  
  
Link lied back down. He sucked in some air through his nose as he gazed around the room. The place had an orange glow to it. Various dresses were hanging on one side while books, china, and toys in the other. Four manikins with white sheets over their bodies were placed on the side while in another corner was a mountain of stuffed animals and dolls. He didn't know if he was in some prop closet or a daycare. "What is this place? How did we get here?"  
  
The woman walked over and grabbed an old cotton blanket. She laid it on top of him while snatching the old bloody tunic. "You're in my home. At least it's what I call it. We are still in the castle, but I snuck you from the wine room to here in a traveling gin keg. By the way, if you can't dislocate your right shoulder; you can now."  
  
Link looked down for a moment, "Wait! We're you the one..." Link clutched his temples as a migraine the size of boulder throbbed. "...you were the one who killed... that soldier... weren't..."  
  
"Shhhh!" ordered the woman as she began to massage his temples. She had NEVER seen someone's mind revolt against memory changes? Nevertheless, with time, his mind will adjust to the changes. As long as he can speak out the new ones, he'll be fine. Persistent headaches were a common aftereffect. But she best be on the look out for any other signs.  
  
"...thank you..." Link mumbled as he looked up.  
  
Even if he did look beat up, he still had a cute face. The woman knelt down and hugged him while Link took one arm and patted her back. Her face soured though. Not too long ago, he was threatening her with a bottle. Now look at him, he's being just as kind as he was back when she invaded his memory bank. But this was false kindness. The woman that he believed that rescued him from the dark pits of a wine cellar to a secret room where she tended his wounds and treated him hand and foot was no more than one of a thousand characters she created. But why should she worry about herself? This is all for Romano. She has tamed the unruly servant and now he is free to do as Romano pleases at night!  
  
"...by the way... what's your name... you never told me what it was." The woman blushed slightly as she brought her lips to his pointed ear and began to whisper it. Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never knew you were a Princess, that's pretty cool!" spoke Link as he smiled a bit.  
  
"Yes, I also practice sorcery as well, but Princess has a more... pleasant tone to it," she spoke as she took the end of her hair and tickled her nose with it. He was handsome, unlike Romano's past hosts. Perhaps things will work out much better than planned. He was as sweet and caring as Romano in his former life. Also if his memories prove correct, he also has a good relationship with the Gerudo. Maybe not Ganondorf but that only sweetens package. But it could work out. After all, unlike Romano, Link wasn't related to her, plus she was getting lonely with Romano continually losing more and more of his humanity with each passing night. Sometimes Romano could be utterly terrifying and extremely demonic. His only humanity he has left is his constant infatuation with Lauretta, Lauretta! Oh how she hated that woman so! May she rot in the Pit of Heads for all eternity, forever strapped to that giant tree with the worms nibbling at her meat and sucking the liquid from her powdered eyes!  
  
But she still felt lonely at times. She has tried for five centuries to make Romano truly hers only to fail to a desert rat. Why not add another man in her life? "Link, what did Zelda...?"  
  
His face grimaced a bit as he felt his chest wound, "Please don't mention that name around me."  
  
_To Be Continued_


	10. Part Nine: Return of the White Knight

**Part Nine**

**Chapter Thirteen: Return of the White Knight**

Navi floated back and forth at white door waiting for a Pheno to answer before taking her body and slamming it back and forth against the opening hatch in a futile attempt at knocking. 

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME IN OR NOT!?!" she shouted as she folded her arms and tapped her finger furiously against her bicep... well if you could call it a bicep considering its no bigger than the head of a Q-tip. Pheno Hawks walked up toward the opening and slid the plate to the left. Only his dirt brown eyes were exposed through the small hole as he gazed down towards the glowing ball of red light.

"Uh, are you here to restock our faerie dust?" asked Hawks while picking a wedge.

"Who's that at the door?" asked Vindor-Ross as he walked next to him holding a long crystal rod in one hand while pocketing the other in his white coat.

"It's a faerie; but how the bloody hell did one fly up here?"

"Should we catch it? I heard from some imps that the wings of a faerie make a fine cure for gas."

"Faerie!?! Is that Navi at the door?" asked Zelda.

"Well it's a faerie, ma'am. I could try asking it but its too busy shouting blaspheme..." replied Vindor-Ross.

"Send her in!"

"Yes ma'am," spoke Vindor-Ross. Hawks looked down at the faerie and examined her a bit. His face twisted in disgust as he closed the sliding door. "Hey V-R, do we have any rubber gloves?"

"Rubber gloves? What for?"

"Well, it's just that the faerie looked a little unsanitary."

"UNSANITARY!?! I'LL UNSANITARY YOU!!!" Navi screamed as she slammed her body against the door some more.

"Well Sir, I don't have any rubber gloves but I do have an unused rubber," spoke Vindor-Ross. "I was going to save it for the Mrs." Vindor-Ross took a good glance over her. His finger reached over and brushed off a small smudge of oil off her hip. "She's fine, Hawks. Besides, the King would probably have a fit if we tried to wrap her up in that thing. Why don't we go ahead and take a morning coffee break," he spoke while winking.

Zelda smiled; thrilled that she was able to convince him earlier to allow Navi to come in. Hawks probably wouldn't have been as easy due to his by-the-book attitude.

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed with a slight smile to her face. The first thing Navi noticed was how different Zelda looked. Her hair was pulled back with bobby pins and a leather strip in a ponytail; probably to keep her long hair out of the way while they worked on her foot. It was odd seeing her in such plain fabrics. A small short-sleeved knee high blue dress covered her body. Her face seemed a little warmer as well; friendlier even. Without the makeup or her gold jewelry, she looked like any other Hylian girl out there. Her foot was planted in a bowl of red potion. Hawks handed Navi to Zelda. Zelda looked up and gave a prompt nod.

Vindor-Ross nodded back. "Hawks, this way, lets take an early coffee break. You look sleepy. We can't have that and you operating."

"Whatever you say, boss," muffled Hawks as he twitched his coarse brown mustache while exiting out of the room.

Navi immediately leaped into the air and hugged Zelda's cheek before promptly slapping it. "DON'T YOU EVER GO UNCONCIOUS LIKE THAT AGAIN! You scared me Zelda, I thought you were going to wind up like Link, in some sort boogish state... or something like that... you know... like... that...awwwww...." Navi returned to hugging her cheek. Zelda bobbed her head as Navi rubbed her head in like a kitten who just had a good whiff of catnip.

Zelda held her hand out, allowing Navi to perch upon the palm of her hand like some beach blanket. She sighed as she told Navi all about what had happened in the past few hours she was asleep: the reflections of the past, the twisted future; and even parts of the analytic thoughts that incurred inside her shell. Naturally, she was forced to repeat several parts and reword many details here and there, but Navi was an intelligent woman. Plus, she's heard more things of a more queer origin (see Majora's Mask).

"So do you know who exactly was in your mind?" questioned Navi.

"No clue, although they seemed to know a great deal of me; but then again they could've picked it up by doing a psychic scan. But I was just so lost in myself that anyone probably could've invaded without my notice. Then again, there are very few psychics left in the world. Not only that but they seemed so good that I could not find any psychic residue. Its like a ghost came in and out. Maybe they are from my past? Or are they simply another heartless person out there who simply wants to see a princess scream for sanity! Oh Navi, may I request an opinion? Am I... well... emotional?"

Navi scratched her head. She held back her sarcasm and almost told her that she should just record that last statement and play it over to answer the question. But now is not the time for that. She needed not a sweeter answer... but possibly a gentler but vague answer. Although its not her style, it does suit the occasion. Navi sat on the edge of her palm, crossing her legs and swinging them up and down. "It determines what your definition of emotional is. Being emotional, can be a good thing and a bad thing. It shows you care a great deal about everything around you, but..."

"...but?" repeated Zelda as she drew her head closer to her.

"...but it can cause you to lose focus on what's really important. If you were on the sidelines or on the defense, it's not really much of a concern but, when you are on the offense and forced to attack, it becomes a considerable weakness." Navi smiled. Sometimes she even surprises herself sometimes. That was possibly one of the best pieces of advice she ever gave someone. She should take note of this and use it whenever Ruto asks here again sometime.

Zelda nodded somewhat speechlessly. "Let's go... I've had enough of these blank walls and this dull area. Dull clothes, dull air... oh... sorry Navi... I'm not saying there is nothing wrong with having simpler things... its just something I said that didn't come out right..." Zelda pulled her foot out of the red potion and examined it. It was still terribly swollen but walk- able. Running wasn't out of the question, but she'd be best to not test the limits of it... yet. She placed Navi on the dresser and proceeded to look down the window. "One story from the moat," Zelda mumbled as she walked back to her bed and pulled the sheets, promptly making knots after every foot or so. Zelda tied one part to a pole and jerked repeatedly, testing its strength. "Let's go Navi... I think I have an idea of the place... but first, I need to talk with a Poe Hunter before they leave for their morning hunt."

Navi nodded hesitantly. "You have a lot of faith in the stuffed animal huh? That's fine, but the second... and I do mean THE second something sounds off..."

Zelda nodded. "I know... I know... just... just let me take care of this."

Navi flew down to the ground below, insuring that nothing dangerous floated in the murky waters below. A slight glow of blue signaled to Zelda above. Navi sighed. "I keep forgetting Zelda is more use to giving suggestions rather than taking them. This is definitely going to be a weird two days. I hope I don't sound like some nagging mother-in-law," muttered from below while Zelda threw her good foot over the edge. She then held firmly around one knot and grabbed with her thighs. She slowly descended down, carefully using what little upper body strength she had to ensure a slow descent down. Navi flew back and forth to signify a wave (due to her own hand being far to small to see from that height). "Looking good, girl!" Zelda smiled as she used the tip of her foot to tap the water's surface. She then released her grasp and plunged into the moat. She swam over towards the edge and crawled onto the grass. She sulked a little as her ankle made contact with the earth beneath it.

Zelda threw her hair forward and began to squeeze the fluid from her pony tail. "Well... that was a little terrifying. I don't think I've ever scaled that type of height since my days as Sheik."

Navi flew down by her foot and blew some magic on it. Damage this bad would've required at least seventy two hours in red potion before it would completely heal. The least she could do was nullify the pain for a while. "So why does it bother you now? I mean, Link didn't lose any of the abilities he gained during you know what."

"Indeed, but he also had the Master Sword; and the Master Sword and the Triforces are two different things. Believe me, I've tried to retrain but it's just no use."

Zelda promptly picked up a long stick. She peeled the bark revealing the fine flesh of light colored wood underneath.

Now this was getting interesting. Navi didn't hang out with Zelda all that much but for her to give up on something? That's just completely out of her character! "Zelda, if you don't mind me asking but why stop training? Did your duties make it hard to? Did your family reject the idea of you learning to fight?"

Zelda took a few steps toward the market entrance, keeping a slightly low profile. "Partially, after all, you don't have a guard per cross and per door for no reason at all... but I just didn't have anything to fight for. Of course Ganondorf is still around, but with his memories erased of all events that have any relation to the Door of Time or Triforce he is not the threat we once knew. I even have gotten used to his tea time invitations that my father sends him."

"Tea time? Since when do you have tea with Ganondorf, Zelda?" Navi watched as the Princess turned her head toward the ground while passing the guards stationed at the top of the lookout posts. Without any of her usual attire, she really did blend in; as long as no one took a good look at her face, and the fact that it was still early in the morning with very little traffic made it surprisingly easy to walk back to the Temple of Time. She hastily flew behind Zelda until she caught up to her shoulder.

Zelda approached the fountain and sat on one of the stone edges. A traveling bard in colorful clothing was sitting on the opposite end as he prepared for another busy day while an orange tabby cat licked itself nearby. Zelda sighed as she looked down into the water, staring at the various rupees that have been tossed into the pool. "For a few years now. He's surprisingly a wonderful host, I just never told Link because I knew he would probably become extremely edgy and do something bold like spying on us... not that I don't trust you but..."

Navi placed her hand over her face in an attempt to hold back her laughter. "That's okay... your father is probably tired of tossing Link in jail for breaking and entering and you pardoning him every time. I think he is up to his..."

Zelda nodded slightly. "Fifth...

...teenth time I believe. To be honest... I'm thankful for one thing..." Zelda continued to stare deep into the water.

"What's that, Zelda?"

"Link probably knows Hyrule law better than I do by now. He even managed to put up a respectable defense a number of times while on the stand. Probably could've won the jury had he not prove to be... illiterate. The second he had to walk up and ask for someone to read something over for him was the second that everyone in that room thought of him as nothing more than an ill-bred farm boy. Very astonishing to think that they seemed so impressed up until that point and..."

"Zelda, I know, I was there remember?"

"I'm sorry Navi. I just keep forgetting that you hide a lot either in Link's cap or his breast pocket." Zelda turned her head down in embarrassment. She turned down and started counting the amount of rupees that laid at the bottom of the fountain, even the ones that were wedged into the grate where some rupees that were stuck so long that the calcium that built upon them so thickly that you could not distinguish the color of its value.

Navi flew on top of the water and began to float on the surface as if she was walking on top of it. "Link told me one time that people throw enough rupees per day to buy a loaf of bread."

Zelda raised a brow. "Hmm."

Navi nodded, her lilac hair bobbing up and down. "It bothered him every time he passed by here and had many thoughts of just collecting the money and using it to buy bread for the poor but..."

"But why doesn't he? I'd figure Link would be one to do such favors for people."

Navi placed her hand on her cheek. "Because if you think about it. Each rupee in the water represents a wish. To him, is it right to steal someone else's wish and desire in exchange for a material possession?"

"Well..." Zelda was suddenly interrupted as a white carriage came roaring down the stone road. Four black stallions, each with white colored hooves thundered their presence to the few who were awake and aware. Zelda started to stand up until one of the horses knocked her over to her side causing her to scrape her elbow. Zelda moaned as she sat herself up and clenched her arm. Although nothing broke the scratches on it still stung.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Navi as she flew over and promptly began to heal the small abrasion.

"I'm well, slightly battered, but well..." assured Zelda as she turned toward the carriage as it halted right next to her.

"Why the bloody did you stop!?! It reeks of cuckoo manure and hay here," rumbled a voice in the carriage. A thin man with a long, slim clef beard holding the reigns in the front leaned down toward a small purple-curtained opening behind him.

"Sir, my highness, we have hit one of the residents of Hyrule," he replied attempting to keep his tone to a hush-hush level.

"Simon, you bloody dolt! Well is it a Nobleman or a Lady?"

"No sir..."

"WELL WHO BLOODY CARES! If it's just another flea-bagged peasant than good riddance! They should make a sport out of it to reduce the amount of disease and famine... although they do give enough pocket change every year..."

The driver sighed as he pulled off his peacock-feathered barrette. "But Sir, I sincerely advocate you apologize to the young lady. After all, you are a guest in this Kingdom and its best to make a good impression..."

"Oh fine! Open the bloody door and let's get this over with."

Simon crawled from his seat and walked over toward the side door's freshly polished brass handle. He brushed off his light lavender coat and cleared his throat while turning down toward Zelda. He takes a brief moment to pull out a flag and laid it over his arm like a flag pole. A white unicorn with a sword in its mouth was stood heel to heel while briskly standing to the side.

"That symbol..." muttered Zelda as she covered her ears from the blaring sound of trumpets (to this day, no one still knows where they came from).

"Presenting, the royal heir of the country of Magenta, Prince Façade II of Magenta!" The man opened the door revealing a blonde haired man. He was dressed in a light blue chest vest with gold trimmings on the edge and the seal of his family over his left breast. His white shirt puffed out at the openings while a giant violet-gemmed ring encircled his pinky. He turned his head down toward Zelda as if he was god of the world and kingdom. He takes a moment to sigh of boredom. His eyes slid up over at the heavens as if he had a phobia of the ground below.

"Forgive my driver's unskilled handling of my prized pedigree horses. Although I'm quite sure you are flattered at the one in a million chance of meeting royalty such as myself and... HEY WHY AREN'T YOU BOWING DOWN TO ME!?!" he shouted furiously as he stomped his foot on the ground. How he managed to see her without looking down was another mystery.

Zelda placed her hand to her cheek. "Bow down?" she mumbled in confusion.

"YES BOW DOWN! YOU KNOW, GET ON ALL FOURS LIKE YOU WERE ON ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR NIGHTS YOU CRIPPLED WHORE! NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME WHILE I'M APOLOGIZING TO YOU, DAMMIT!" he shouted as he jerked his finger to towards the stone floor.

Zelda sighed. Normally she wouldn't take this type of attitude. But the second someone actually recognizes her, its game over. It's best to get this over with and prevent the Prince from making too big of a scene. She crawled upon her knees and laid her hands in front of her face down while bowed her head. "Yes... your majesty..." she spoke.

The man nodded to her smartly as a few blonde locks fluttered a bit. "Now, before you so, (goddess-help-me), interrupted, I would like to express my humble apologies for you frightening my horses and causing them to nick you to the ground. Good day. Now excuse me, I must attend to a prompt bathing in the Hylian Springs for my afternoon date," he spoke as he flicked a lock of hair from his face. He walked back inside the carriage.

"The Princess will not be seeing you today, your ... highness. There was an attack at the castle Court and all scheduled appoints have been delayed." Zelda shouted while still kneeling down.

The man nodded his head. "I have indeed heard, but you see... those were normal appointments. Once the King of Hyrule's beautiful daughter takes one good look at I, there will be fireworks that rival even the kingdom of Masemune! Now, come-come Simon,"

With the driver already in position, Façade II walked through the door while Simon cracked the reigns that blew a cloud of dust in Zelda's face. The man sighed as he pulled out a mirror and began to examine his lips. "Ignorant peasants; for Din's sake, this carriage is almost twelve feet high. How can they possibly NOT see it? They probably pass on their seeds to their own brothers and sisters to get broken children. Luckily, my eyes will be healed once I gaze into the famous daughter of Hyrule. "

The driver stroked his beard as he turned toward the hole. "Well, to be honest your highness, that woman out there was quite attractive. Her skin seemed rather ravishing while her hair looked like pure silk; did you see her eyes, my highness?"

Façade gave a haughty laugh. "Oh Simon, you're such a... you're such an imprudent clown; imprudent, but quite comical. Poor people can't be pretty! That's only in faerie tales. I mean, most are either skinny little unchaste prostitutes with a black book the size from here to high heaven OR old smelly housewives with eight or more children because the only thing they can think of to do with their husbands is to be unchaste. Now faster Simon! I just adore the wind blowing my hair. It just makes me feel more... dashing!" he spoke as he opened the back window causing his well crafted haircut to float like a photo shoot.

"Yes, sir. May I have a request? May I go and... well... talk to her while you are attending your cleansing?"

Façade II gave a haughty laugh. "Why Simon, are you in love? Hah ha... go right ahead tiger. But I warn you... women that pretty and poor probably carry enough disease to make the Black Plague look like a common cold."

Back by the fountain...

Zelda and Navi watched as the carriage disappeared over the hill. Zelda clutched her stick as her face flushed into a bright red as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"Wow, what a dick," mumbled Navi as she scratched her arm.

Zelda placed all her weight on her walking stick as she got up from her kneeling position. "Indeed. That's the sad truth about Princes; there are some that are so spoiled that they won't wear the same outfit twice in their life; although, I can honestly say the same for some Princesses as well. Believe it or not, his nickname is "The White Knight"... but I believe that is due to him having a set of armor, sword and shield that is pure white. Of course, the armor was inherited by his father..."

"Zelda, what in Nayru's name caused you to choose this loser? Seriously, getting married to this guy will probably mean a lifetime of being trampled on."

Zelda started to walk down the street. "Father chose him for me. I never met the Prince of Magenta up until now, but father told me, that he had blonde hair like Link's except more golden, and unlike Link's training in the woods, Façade was trained by the 'His Lady of the Unicorn'... a special guild made up of some of the greatest knights the world has ever seen. Just a classical case of, 'you can do better than this'."

Navi sighed. Link was one of a kind. When first glanced at him, he did have a peculiar resemblance to Link but, the second he opened his mouth was where any similarity ended. But what an asshole! Then again, you could be the biggest asshole in the world if you ruled a country. Zelda picked up her stick and began to walk towards the Temple of Time. Navi scratched her head as a question popped up. "Zelda, why exactly do we have to go here for?"

Zelda walked over towards the door. "Last night, an hour after I woke up, I sent a telepathic message to someone." She placed her cane down on the ground and began to push against the oak door. A loud creek echoed throughout the room. A beam of light slipped through the opening. Its cast enlarged as the door widened. "I asked if they would come meet me here in this holy place. I need their help for the Pit of Heads."

Zelda raised her hand and point toward a large robed figure sitting on one of the benches by a candle.

"Girly, why the hell did you have to contact me at five in the morning?" spoke Barba as she scratched her crack. Her gigantic body was covered in a nice pink bath robe with little Jigglypuff prints on bottom edge. Her face was covered with green facial cream while a cucumber slice was held by a band like a pirate's eye patch.

Zelda walked over and sat by her. She felt almost like a little girl since Barba outweighed her by at least three hundred pounds. "Forgive me, but I thought that Barba of Diadra would perhaps be one of the first in the mornings to catch Trinity Poes."

"Pfff, its drinking night. By the way, you need some stronger alcohol here. It tastes watered down. I had to wolf down a whole keg to have some sort of buzz. Anyways, here's the stone you wanted." Barba pulled out a red stone. A single black stripe ran down the center of it. "Are you sure you want it? I got tons of them back at the inn. They make great stocking stuffers!"

Zelda turned up. "What? I would figure something like this... the ability to talk the dead would be..."

Barba laughed. "Worth something? Deary, trust me, I've had more returned than sold over the years. Hell, I'm afraid to use them myself."

Zelda almost dropped it. Her hands stuttered as she picked it up and held it in front of her by her fingers. Navi flew by it and began to zap a thin amount of magic on it. "Its not cursed or anything?" she asked as her tiny nose sniffed it.

"Listen you two... think good and think hard. Most people can't shut up for more than two minutes... imagine not being able to talk for years and years. Do you know what happens when you suddenly allow them to speak? They BITCH! They absolutely bitch about everything from how overrated it was to be beheaded or worse, how you won't look at them because they are decomposing right in front of you. Would either of you like to talk to your dead Mamas? Hmm?"

Zelda and Navi look at each other. "I'd rather not; besides my Mother would not know who I was considering she died during childbirth. It would probably be too painful for her or me to bear."

"The only time I contact my parents was for more money. Link is such a tightwad."

"Whatever, mosquito; anyways, girly, Barba's got to go back to bed to relive her precious hangover. 'yawn' At least you had the decency to pick a place next to the inn." Barba stood up. Navi shuddered as the woman walked by the two, revealing a set of legs that were so furry that you could knit a blanket.

Zelda flew towards the stone and picked it up. "So what's it called? It looks like a lava bit from a volcano."

Zelda picked it up. "Its not a stone to be honest... its actually an eye of a golem. That red color is just the blood that seeped when it was pulled from its retina... hmmm, interesting, we say the word blood a lot in this story, don't we?"

"No kidding, I mean, there isn't many words in the thesaurus to substitute for it. So this thing is just an eye?"

"Indeed. The Golem is one of the most intelligent monsters around but refuses to say a word. It is said that ripping out a Golem eye would be so painful that it causes it to scream. It has been proven that there is enough sensory in the eye which allows the dead to speak; most of the time, its used on Kings and Queens to clear up a record or two."

"Then why not use it on, Romano? He's the problem!"

"He's also a Poe. Because of that, that means there is no spirit to react to the Golem eye. Besides, I don't know what I will do if I come face to face with him."

Navi watched as Zelda walked toward the door, limping steadfast towards the back door of the great cathedral. The grand bronze bells rang at the ninth hour. She stood there frozen. The thought of walking to the Pit of Heads; the home where criminals enter and always come back with only the neck down intact; but sometimes, they don't leave at all. Lauretta was one of them. After the book, Star Crossed, became a critical masterpiece; people entered the Pit of Heads to pillage off her body in order to sell little trinkets to the historians. The Royal family was forced to put guards at the Pit in order to prevent anymore desecration; or at the very least to prevent crooks from getting any ideas on raiding the royal tombs.

Somewhere in Hyrule Castle...

Link stepped over toward a small area in the room. An old clay bowl of water sat right under a cracked mirror. Link leaned forward with his body over the bowl. He took a moment to inhale deep breaths. It was a morning technique he used to strengthen his lungs in preparation for the Water Temple. Now it has become a simple harmless habit. Link stared at himself as he leaned back and sat Indian style.

His head turned toward the woman as she lay on a bed of velvet, mismatched pillows. She asked him to sleep by her, but he declined. The only woman he will sleep with is Malon since she tends to fall asleep in the middle of reading him his weekly bedtime story. He still doesn't even know what happened to the prince who was blinded from rose thorns after falling from the tower. She looked so tired. She must've been up all night.

Link exhaled one last time before reaching at his bandage and began to unravel it. It healed pretty fast due to it being nothing more than a flesh wound, but it still bothered him.

"It's... too clean. Royal guards only carry spears." Goddess knows how many times he has been stabbed by a Moblin spear. The tip would cause the skin and muscle to tear and rip as its shoved and jerked back. "It looks more like a knife slash than anything else."

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Every wound seemed symmetrical. It was all too perfect; they even healed at the same time. "Meaning they were delivered close to the same time."

Link clutched his head tightly. "I was ambushed... yes... as I ran down to Zelda to ask what the hell what was going on... each one attacked..." His fingers slipped down to his shoulders. But why does it all feel like a dream? He bleeds, but he can't remember exactly that certain feeling of another's soldier's weapon striking his body.

"It's not a dream, it was real. Maybe I can't remember, because in all, I wasn't there..." Link turned toward the mirror. "But you were, Romano... but if I weren't there... and you were there... how do I know that everyone there... is dead but Zelda possibly survived? Or maybe I'm guessing." He heaved as his thoughts seem to overwhelm him. He rubbed his hands vigorously pondering on whether to leave and see Zelda by himself or to wait for that woman to wake up and see what she says. He kept turning toward his left shoulder as if expecting Navi to come out and tell him her opinion. "Well... looks like I only got one other person to turn to..."

Link reached down and moved the clay bowl to the side. He reached up and moved one candle in front of him. "Not much of an alter, but it'll have to do." Link placed his left hand on the center of his chest with his right hand on top. He closed his eyes and began to think of what to say. He frowned, regretting all those times he slept through sermon. Hopefully the Mothers of all things won't mind. "Umm, listen, I know I don't talk to you every night before I sleep like I should. I'm a real heavy sleeper... ask Navi! She'll tell you! I even slept through a riot once and another time when... never mind... anyways, I have a request... will you help guide my heart in the right direction? I don't know why... but everything seems clear... but deep inside... cloudy... if that makes any sense. Sorry if this isn't formal enough. Just help me... please. I remember something... at least I think I do... I made a promise... but I can't remember to who... I promised to... protect someone... did I do it that woman in this room? To Malon? Ruto? Who? But I always wanted to protect everyone..."

A sudden breeze blew into the room, silencing the candle's flame. Link's eyes blinked twice. Did they listened... or was he shunned? Link sighed as he closed his eyes. "Thanks for the sign... whatever it means. Good or bad, I really appreciate it. "

"Please guide me, Mother; I wish I had been better to you three... especially you Farore for saving my butt that time or two."

"Please protect me, Mother; I want to die to save those I love... but I don't want to. Not yet. I don't know. Just stop Romano from hurting more soldiers."

"Please forgive me, Mother; I can still smell the scent of blood in my hair. I feel the crushed bone under my fingernails. I didn't mean to... just didn't... mean..."

Link reached for his sword that lay to the side. "I can't kill myself... I have to protect someone. I have to fulfill my promise... whoever it may be. Maybe, it was time for one last murder? Romano desires Zelda's death... why not give it to him? Stop him...."

To Be Continued...


	11. Intermission 2: The 400 word summary of ...

The 400 Word Version of Poes and Roes: Parts 1-9

Hello everyone. I'm Malon! As you have seen, we have now reached the 40,000 word mark. Now, that's a gosh darn a lot of reading. It was so long that I picked up the audio tape version. So cut and pasting here and there. I have slashed the story from 40K words, to 400!

Once upon a time, in a Ma-gical kingdom of Hyrule, there was a fair princess named Zelda. She VERY beautiful, and VERY charming; because of this, she was scheduled to marry the Prince of Magenta.

But the problem was that she was in love with a former adventurer named Link. He was very kind to her, and they were really good friends. But Link, because he still maintained a young child's mindset, didn't love her back.

One day, the Princess was troubled by a Poe that would appear in her room doing nothing but muttering the name of Lauretta. Link wanted to help his friend but in the process, was possessed by the Poe.

Link fell into a coma for a long time. During this time, Zelda and her friends wondered if the poe was the murdered Lord of Hyrule, Romano, from five hundred years ago.

One night, Link woke up in a beast like state. He viciously attacked everything around him until he came to Zelda. Link had enough will to stop Romano from going farther with his devious act and retreat.

Wounded severely, Zelda began to go into a state of dreaming. One time, she dreamed she was the sister of Romano: Lady Magnolia, and another time, she began to envision the future.

Anyways, if there wasn't enough problems already, a mysterious woman comes along and has some how began to screw with Link's mind even more. What exactly did she do is still a mystery but from the looks of things, she's most definitely connected with

After sneaking out of the Royal Healing Chamber and having a terrible first impression of her future husband, Zelda has made it to the Temple of Time and is ready to go to the Pit of Heads to meet Lauretta.

And that's the story up till now. So will we finally learn the meaning of the dreams? What will happen to Link? Good news, I get a bigger part in the next third of the story. Hurray!

Bye Bye, everyone!

If you go into the kitchen, there are some chocolate chip cookies. I even added some pecans in them. They taste better with Walnuts but Daddy gets a bad rectal rash if he eats them.


	12. Part 10: Eye of the Beholder 1

**Part 10: Eye of the Beholder 1**

**Chapter Fourteen: Family Imperfect**

Zelda stood in front of the cobwebbed door. Various planks of wood were nailed upon the entrance to the Pit of Heads. From the outside, it looked like a mausoleum with its impressive angelic carvings above the two stone doors. A slim waist high lightning rod stood as the highest point in the yard. No bigger than a tool shed; it still stuck out due to it being out in the middle of the field. The thigh high grass made her legs itch a little as the wildflowers beat against them with each blow of the wind.

It felt so peaceful out here like the only thing that was there was the warm sun, the clean air, and the water stained building before them. What made it all peculiar was that they were right next to the market. Right now it was nine o'clock; the busiest time of the day yet not one reverberation escapes past the walls that surround this empty place.

The ancestors of Zelda's past have done a superior job at sealing this place from the public. But something just didn't seem right. For a place that was supposedly the gates to the underworld for sinners and blight, it was just too beautiful to be true.

"Navi, you sense any wicked upon this soil?" asked Zelda while staring aimlessly at the boarded building.

"No... to be honest... no... not a lot... golly Zelda; to be honest, the vibes here are surprisingly more good than evil. Not what I would expect for a place to knock off your noggin, if you ask me."

Zelda turned around and began to press the long weeds down upon the ground. She sat upon them and began to scratch her lip. "According to my history lessons; private beheadings were eliminated in the year 1030 due to a rising amount of crime. The Queen decided to switch over to public execution through draw and quartering."

Navi grasped her chest in disgust. "Don't even mention the words. Every time I think of it, I can just picture my internals being ripped out and..." Navi's eyes scrunched as she began to shudder.

Zelda laid her fragile head against the ground. Her palm slowly slid with the grains of the flat grass and clenched the dirt. Her nostrils puffed out, causing a small bit of dust to wisp into the air. "No... this is definitely the place. Tis beautiful and pleasing to the eye but the beating heart of darkness still pumped blood of the fallen convicts of Hyrule through the grass. Its possible that the execution area is so deep underground that trying to sense it above ground is futile."

Navi flew toward the door once more. "Doesn't look like your family put much effort into keeping this place sealed; I mean, how much cheaper can you get than to nail a bunch of boards on doors? Haven't they ever heard of the good old lock and key?"

Zelda folded her arms. "I'm sure they have something! For instance, this piece of wood..." she spoke as she stood up and touched the plank.

"...Oh... well... I guess its... just a piece of wood. Hold on..." Zelda's fingers tightened around the edges as she firmly took one good jerk at it. She grunted once as she pulled it off with a lot more ease than expected. She twisted it from all sides, examining it carefully with the eyesight as sharp as a pair of tweezers. "There seems to be no signs of a seal or a spell upon this flat timber. How... queer... Navi? Do you see any symbols or sacred jewels engraved upon thy stone? Anywhere?"

"Does 'Joseph Mary 4 ever' count?" replied Navi as she examined the back of the mausoleum.

Zelda limped over toward the left side of the building. Her hands pulled off the ivy that gripped the granite like a leech against flesh; still no sign of any security controlled by magic. "This cannot be! My family has always been quite adamant against the decadent act of grave robbery. I'm positive that they would not make it this simple for commoner to waltz in and do as they please!"

Navi shook her head in disagreement. Zelda had always been a woman to care for everything from the butterflies to the moths. However, there are times when she needs to bully up her attitude and look down upon those who choose to disobey the Goddess Commandments. "Zelda, listen to me; these are people who have been convicted and sentenced to death. These aren't Kings; they are Cons... there are no knights; just knaves. Zelda, do you think that royalty would spend the time to pity people who dream of your family's fall from grace? I sure as hell wouldn't. Besides, if you think about it; Lauretta's probably one of Hyrule's most famous... well second most famous if you count..."

"Please Navi... Lauretta only killed one man... Ganondorf slaughtered anyone who didn't pay their taxes, disagreed with him, or needed a body for target practice. Her fame came from the fact that her affair with Lord Romano turned out to be a good drama material." Zelda pushed the entrance open. She lifted her stick and began to wave it back and forth, trying to be rid of the vast amount of cobwebs that seemed to curtain her sight. A Massive purple Skullwalla scuttled across the webbing to her right. Despite its finger long fangs or damp fur from all the mildew that built up over the years, it was relatively harmless and an excellent stress reliever.

Zelda let out a small war cry as she took her stick and smashed its abdomen. Green juice began to ooze down the wooden weapon as she twisted it once and promptly pulled it out leaving a hole no bigger than a big toe. The creature, with no trace of life left immediately fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. Its limbs began to seizure into the clenching position of death.

Zelda tilted her head once in pride as she and Navi began to descend down the long set of stairs. Zelda looked once at Navi and pointed toward the never ending darkness. The pink radiance from her body created an artificial source of lighting.

"How far do stairs go down; before we question whether or not there is an end or not?"

Navi turned around as she heard Zelda's comment. "Zelda, what are you talking about?"

"Deeper and deeper..."

"Zelda?"

"...we sink below... for when we turn around and see the great height we have left... we slump and sink some more...into the void so that truth appears when we are blind. Into the void is where the lost are forgotten... and forgotten are found by the missing."

Zelda pointed over at the writing on the right side of her. The lettering was crooked and ugly with a bare amount of legibility. Zelda pressed her finger into the indenture and traced one of the letters, only to stop at one of the 'r's. Her fingers reached in and pulled a small chip. She looked down and examined the brown dust and the small piece.

"What is that Zelda?"

"It's a fingernail... apparently a last desperate testimony before the great silence. The words on here... so haunting... so devoid of hope... Let us move on."

Navi nodded and soared down below; examining every stair for any traps. "Its okay Zelda, I see nothing thus far. I'm a little disappointed but happy though."

Zelda folded her arms. "Agreed, I really expected my family to put a little more effort than this. Or perhaps, I placed my faith too high when the pedestal of expectation stands no higher than arms reach."

"Alright... but you don't have to use the fancy dialect in front of me; I'm your friend, not your etiquette consultant."

The two continued to go down until the light that escaped through the doors grew smaller and smaller until the two doors disappeared. Before the two know it, the exit looked no different than the entrance.

Zelda looked ahead and watch Navi's light vanished before her eyes. Darkness all around, Zelda's face began to sweat in nervousness. "NAVI? HELLO!"

* * *

"Ahhhh... well my pores certainly feel vibrant..." spoke Façade as he leaned back against the ivory tiles of the ancient bathhouse. His blonde hair was slicked back while a hot towel overshadowed his face. His right hand was outstretched to the side as Simon grasped it; scrubbing the rough calluses off each hard padding with a piece of sandstone.

The area was well lit up with the dark blue shades pulled all the way back. Although the building was well over two centuries old, the floors and walls were so well polished that it looked like a newly constructed mansion.

Simon took the stone and began to apply more herbs against its outside. "I must say, your highness; the acclamations about this place were definitely on target. The water is so clean that any form of residue on the walls has yet to be seen. The Hylian Ivory Bathhouse was a place that lived up to its name. Unlike other bathhouses that use metal piping in order to pump the water; Hyrule used pipes made up of a type ivory stone that doesn't wear away against fluid."

Façade placed his hands on his chest. The hot steam clouded the air while sweat and water dripped from his temples. "It would probably explain why disease here is low. Nine out of ten widespread diseases come from either the water supply or rodents. As long as the hygiene here is kept up to date, trash and waste properly disposed of... if only whores learned to keep their legs together. Seriously, the world would be a better place. There's more than one way of earning your bread besides filling your hole with some hairy perverted freak."

Simon watched Façade as he removed the cloth to apply a new one on his face. A slight blank stare was on his face. Simon waved his hand over his majesty's face. "Sire, are you well? You look pale."

Façade sighed as his head sank into the water until it was chin level. "..."

Simon took some oils and began to massage them in Façade's hair. "Still haven't gotten over it... have you... you know, not every poor beautiful woman out there is a prosti..."

Façade raised his hand as he shut his eyes from the dripping oils that came down his face. "Simon... I've had enough... I told you before... this is something a woman can't hide until it is too late and you are being laid to rest because you caught some venereal disease." Simon reached over and scooped a pail of water. He raised it above Façade's head and began to slowly poor it on his head. The sweet smell of lilac began to fill the room as Simon began to massage his fingers into Façade's scalp. Facade shifted his eyes as Simon began to comb his hair back into its normal style. "Only a virgin will do for me... I've kept my body as pure as the day it was born and the woman I make my wife will be equally untainted."

* * *

"NAVI! NAVI! Please... respond! Not again, not again not again... Left is right... right is left... Navi where are you! I-I hate the dark..."

That poem upon the wall. Perhaps it was not a last testimony but a warning... an augury... or even a spell...

"Stupid... STUPID! Why did I even say it out loud! Or could I not control it... unless..."

Zelda thought back to the first thing she did. Could that Skullwalla be some sort of trigger? It did smell quite queer after the death blow was struck. It was also queer that such a defenseless creature was left to guard the doors. Had she failed to notice one of the oldest tricks in the book in magic anti-detection? STUPID!

She feared the darkness; for every time she fell into it, was when she knew she was helpless. It all started with the day Ganondorf froze her into that damned crystal. It retriggered when her mind fell into a vegetable state of viewing the future. The air felt so still and so cold. The thought of no problem, plan, or solution was enough to dilate her eyes as wide as the stars.

But she must be strong.

She must not panic. Those who panic are the ones whose nails decorate the walls of this tomb.

Zelda closed her eyes as the constant cries of Navi filled the air. Zelda stood straight up and held out her arms in an attempt to concentrate. "Alright... so my family has proven to be a lot less careless than my first perception of the situation. But with every trap there be... they always allowed a solution... I know they are smart enough to always include one of those."

Zelda reached behind her head to twirl her ponytail; only to find air. "What in the world?" Zelda touched the back of her neck and began to stroke it up, only to discover the lump of hair sticking straight up. She took her hand and gently hit it, causing her hair to rock back and forth like metronome. The feeling was rather odd but made sense at the same time.

Could she be upside down? That would definitely explain why her hair does not fall, the disappearance of the stairs and why she feels so disoriented. Zelda took a small breath and jumped once. The world seemed to spin as she felt herself somersaulting to the ground.

Zelda reached down and felt small, but even peaks below her. She felt some comfort in the fact that she on the ground again, but the stairs felt horizontal rather than diagonal.

Now the question was, what will lead her back down and what will lead her back up? The problem with going back up is that she runs the risk of a spell shift.

She's already figured out this one; no point in solving or falling into a new one. Perhaps...

"...yes..."

"...that's it..."

Zelda closed her eyes and felt the soft air blow against her face. "I never closed the door behind me. The wind smells so fresh and clean... I have direction once more..." She turned around and began to walk. With each step; slowly the stairs began to dip down. A small pink light was floating in front of her like a shinning star.

"There you are! I told you to keep up but you were gone by the time I turned around. If you were Link, I swear I would be knocking your head until a thought popped out!" Navi's stern face was truly laughably. Zelda held back the urge to giggle as Navi droned on and on about how much she was right and Zelda was wrong.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Navi's nagging; suddenly, she felt a strange thing moving in her pocket. She turned down to her side pocket and watched as it shifted back and forth. Zelda turned towards the darkness, staring at the silhouettes with a futile attempt at making out what object was. A square object seemed to stand out. The dust on the ground was heavy; it was almost as high as her ankles. Winter was a ways off but, she felt like she was trudging through snow already.

"Navi... over there... it looks like some sort of sign," Zelda pointed over toward it.

Navi approached it and stared at the lettering. "I can't understand it..."

"Don't be troubled... Old Hylian... You probably do not understand it because when written; each syllable had its own character. The alphabet was well over eight hundred letters before scholars themselves got mixed up and reduced it to about forty-six."

Navi flew over each line; gazing at the mind-numbing set of squiggles, and curls and whatnot. While she did understand some of the simpler characters, but it was still enough to bust a vein in her head. "I can't believe Link said the only languages I needed to learn were Hylian, Gerudo, and French. Oh well... so what does the babble say?"

Zelda hobbled over toward the sign. She placed her hand out so that Navi may sit upon her palm. Like a pink candle, she holds Navi up to read the ancient writing. "The good news is that it is definitely not a spell. Apparently it's just a..."

Zelda fell to her knees as she dropped Navi and grabbed her head.

Darkness once more. Why does it beckon so?

* * *

"Sister, sister..." Zelda felt two small hands grab her eyes while leaning against her back. Her hand reached up and touched his hand.

"Link?"

The hands slipped away from her vision. Link stood in front of her. His hair was combed and pulled back. The familiar red vest with white blouse covered his body while his hands were sternly on his three foot frame. There was something sweet about him. His baby fat cheeks; the wide eye expression; he looked no older than six. "My sister, who is Link; is it a name you dream for your prospective partner; or is it the name of that new doll mother got you for thou fifth year of creation?" Zelda stared at his clothes. The old symbol of the Hylian Territory was stitched boldly upon his whole chest with a red and black rose in his left breast pocket.

Zelda turned down to her tiny hands. The slip in time; she has become the twin sister, Magnolia once more. But she's so young, but yet so is Link; although it makes perfect sense considering Romano and Magnolia were twins. Two large brown curls were annoyingly stranded over her temples while her brown hair seemed cover all the way past her bottom; even longer since it was tightly-curled. She wished she had a mirror; this hair felt so beautiful. Even she couldn't grow it this long. When she was older, it was much shorter; why would she cut it?

The red dress felt rather bulky though. The metal hoop, the thick layers of cloth; despite her breasts not popping out, if she had any; she felt like a walking town bell. Slowly she turned up toward, Link and began to twiddle her fingers. She must play her part; after all; the magnolia's name does mean "false flower". "Forgive me, my brother; I was foolish to think inanimate objects had tongues to articulate; and warm flesh that only Farore could craft." Zelda smiled. She was a lot better at Old Hylian than she thought. Although she does have a deep appreciation for poetry; and basically that was what Old Hylian was... in speech at least.

The same green eyes... but in her other vision, one was brown. Zelda gazed at her environment. For some reason, everything looked so blurry. Large amounts of static filled the air. The soldier's faces and armor were smudged like bipedal blobs moving here and there and everywhere. Only she, Link, and a few other objects and people seemed to have any good focus.

It was truly disturbing. Objects melted like wax while the floor swirled like soup. The art pieces on the walls were so twisted that they appeared aesthetic than realistic. But of course, isn't that what happens to childhood memories? We delight in old memories but cannot recall the events in great detail?

Zelda smiled nervously as she suddenly felt the soft petals of a twin black and red rose. Link walked over and began to straighten it up. "Forgive me." Link's face was a little saddened as he struggled to fix it. "My skills do not match Father's at performing this," he squeaked as his eyes began to water before his face planted into her shoulder. Zelda, for some odd reason felt like crying as well. She turned her head and buried her small head into his.

Was she mourning? It could be the sign of the rose. Red was for love, but black mixed together? Love and death or death of a loved one? Zelda reached up stroked his soft hair; taking great care to avoid messing up the small little tie that held his shoulder length brown hair in check. "Tis unfair, no?" Zelda's eyes widen as the words slipped through her lips involuntarily.

Zelda felt him nod. "Just don't kiss me okay? Thou hast female bacteria." Zelda rolled her eyes; but he was five years old after all. Zelda wanted to examine her surroundings, but no matter how hard she focused she still couldn't see too well. All of a sudden a group of people began to appear before her eyes; three soldiers and...

"HEAR ME! That commemorative inscription is as lopsided as the waves on the sea. I swear, if I were to take your heads; you two would still act the same considering how empty they be."

Zelda looked up to see a tall woman with a black veil over her face. Her green gloved hands grasped the collar of one of the guards while two others were holding a large stone plaque. The lettering inside swerved back and forth like the two soldiers was holding an aquarium. It was hard to read her expression but from the tone of her voice, it was most obvious that she was anger.

Link looked up at Zelda. His face was flustered with bitterness while his eyes appeared sore from constant tears. Link reached his soft hand at her face, touching the deep indentions of her eye sockets below her pupils. "Dry; dry as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. How does one not weep when our father was taken before the Reaper's true touch? Is it because you still believe in trustworthy Geru...?"

Before he could finish, Romano's mother marched in front of him and slapped his face. She lifted her veil and grasped his shoulders. Her dark eyeliner had smeared down her face while her lips were fairly chapped. No matter how scary it looked, it was understandable for the current situation they were in. However, what sent Zelda's blood boiling was when her loving hand struck his face; leaving a nasty bruise from where her giant gaudy ring was at. "What has thou mother declared, to a state of monotony?"

Zelda desired to run to his side; but a young Impa appeared in front of him and immediately tended his face, rubbing some Aloe Vera onto his face. "Never speak of the Gerudo in good light. Forgive me for hurting your fragile ears, Mother, but understand that my words do not... mother, I was correcting thy sister, for her beliefs in desert rats still is quite..."

The woman pulled her veil over her eyes as she walked toward Zelda. The eerie silence between the two was disturbing as she prepared to be struck. Zelda placed her hands in front of her head expecting a blow. For some reason, her head appeared on fire until she looked up to see Link struggling to hold back her punishing hand; his small arms doing all he could to hold back her anger. She watched as Lady DeFleur's hidden face turned down toward her son while her other hand clenched in a tight fist. "Why must the goddesses curse my good child with the mirror image of my husband? Why!"

"Lady DeFleur, thy carvers have completed the final pillar," two soldiers holding the heavy stone floated through the ceiling and down to the floor. The exquisite detail of the goddesses was magnificent from the tips of their fingers to each eyelash on their faces. Lady DeFleur walked over toward it and began to stroke the fine marble. She pulled her veil and kissed the stone; allowing the scarlet lipstick to smear along the side.

"Its perfect; set it up immediately."

The two soldiers looked puzzled. "Madam, why do we create a place so beautiful when it was needed for..."

Lady DeFleur didn't even bother to turn back at him. She had no need considering she was the current ruler. "Before the Desert Rats fall in never ending darkness and awaken in metal cages under hell's great flames; I want them to see the most beautiful room in Hyrule; so that they will always dream of it like heaven; then they will understand how pathetic their existence is; compared to our grand lives. I WANT THEM TO DREAM OF JARADIN ONCE MORE AND WEEP AT THEIR LOSS!"

Zelda walked toward Link as he cracked his knuckles and fluttered his sleeves. "Thank you... brother."

Link turned his eyes away. "It was tiresome, to watch you be struck over and over. However, thou need to discontinue any affirmative marks for thy enemy; especially in times of war. The people must have good faith in thee or thou wilst never be Lady of Hyrule."

Zelda felt her body involuntarily move away from him as if she was shying away. "So silly, art thee. Brother, you will ascend the throne before I until thou last breath," she whispered as she held one layer of her dress with her hand. She listened to the gentle foot steps of each miniature boot. Zelda looked down to see the small shadow cast over her crimson dress. A smile magically began to curl on her lips as she turned back to him. "I pray immortality upon thee!"

Link laughed. A little haughtier than usual but the little Kokirian giggle seemed to emerge; the sound like that of a rumbling -C- note on the ocarina. "Art thou that nervous? Why do thou not desire thy throne? Hmmm?" he smiled as he got up to her face with a look of mischief. He walked over and placed his hands on his hips. He reached at her sides. "Tickle, tickle!" he cackled with a sweet hint of melody in his adolescence voice.

Zelda's arms flared at the sudden attack at her abdomen. She reached over to grab him only to pummel to the ground. She could barely move her chest while Link moved with graceful ease. Link continued to laugh as he stuck his tongue out.

"YOUNG MASTER!" shouted a voice from the stairs. Zelda watched as a large shadow of a hooded preacher walked down. "Why art thou not wearing thy shield?"

Link's face twisted in childish guilt.

Two soldiers walked over and helped Zelda back up. She dusted her dress from the bits of broken cement. Zelda watched as the hooded figure fold his arms in anger.

"... Forgive me?" smiled Link as he walked behind Zelda. Zelda raised a brow in wonder at what Romano did.

A small blonde haired child appeared behind him, holding a piece of metal. He walked toward Link silently and handed it to him. Link reached down and lifted the seal on his chest. He slid the plate back in and gave a mean look at the boy.

Zelda reached below the large seal on her dress pulled out a heavy plate. She had forgotten about these things. Usually during times of war, Kings and Queens would have their children wear protective clothing. The seal on the chests were made as large and bold as possible so that enemies would attempt to aim for it instead of their heads. Along with the weight of her dress, it was no wonder it was hard to move in it.

"Sorry Romano, I was going to hide it but there was this cute chick repenting and I... left it on..."

"YOU LEFT IT ON THE OFFERING PLATE!?!"

Zelda giggled at the overdramatic gestures Link made as he clenched his head in disbelief.

Rauru grumbled. "Shut up! Arrgh! At least you're not the one being punished. I swear by the time I have facial hair, those organ pipes will be so clean that the color will go from gold to silver!"

Link smacked the back side of Rauru's head and dropped his Old Hylian accent. "Dork, if you don't stop getting into trouble we'll never..." Link stopped his sentence and winked once to Rauru.

Rauru nodded once. The two were up to something; but what, she had no idea.

Impa walked next to Zelda and began to fluster a bit. "Isn't he cute, Lady Magnolia?" whispered Impa as she poked Zelda on the side.

Zelda stared at the youthful Sheikan's eyes. It was still odd to see her so full of youth; even more odd to see Impa smile like this. Her face seemed so much happier than the other vision. Zelda turned toward Rauru and back at Impa; watching her give that stare that does not leave one's crush out of sight. "But doesn't a Father must remain unmarried?" Impa merely smiled while a hint of blushing appeared on her cheeks.

Impa took her hands behind her back and began to twist around the large red ribbon that held her dark indigo kimono. "Don't be juvenile, Lady Magnolia... Out of the possible thirteen disciples of Father Mahogany, Rauru is last in line. He's always late for his lessons and he falls asleep during service EVERY time. He told me he wanted to leave the clergy to go out into the world and become an adventurer. He's not even that bad with a sword. There is no way he would ever reach the highest religious position in Hyrule... I just know it."

Zelda sighed and turned her attention away from the adoring Sheikah. She knew full well that Impa and Rauru don't even come close in the future. No matter how cute it was; they were still very young. It sounded like another child crush and nothing more. Rauru probably did something nice and Impa is overreacting to it. Goddess knows how many times she has done that.

Zelda turned toward Lady DeFleur. Her hands were shaking while she could hear her heavy breathing from afar. Zelda could not help but stare at her as if a bad omen fell upon the woman. Without warning, she watched Lady DeFleur grab Link by the waist and hold him up till he and DeFleur were at eye level with each other.

"ARTHUR! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! HURRY AND MAKE SWEET LOVE TO ME NOW BEFORE THOU RETURNS TO THY CLOUDS!"

"EWWW!" grimaced Rauru as his tongue hung out in disbelief.

"MOMMY'S ACTING FUNNY AGAIN!" cried Link as he attempted to shake away from her tight grip. Zelda attempted to run to him but her dress was far too heavy. She watched as small red stains appeared on his side as if her fingernails were digging at his sides. Three soldiers ran to them. One snatched Link and pulled him back, the second held the Lady's arms back while another lifted her veil and threw powder in her face.

"They, jumped her; their own ruler?"

No. It was too well practiced; especially since soldiers were normally denied the use of magic powder. It appeared more like a safety precaution like it was done over and over. Her body doesn't even feel shocked by this strange act of molestation.

The Lady collapsed to her feet while the Father ran by her side. "Thou head is warm and thy pulse is quick. The Lord's death is taking its toll on the Lady's sanity. Help me take her to my chambers for more counsel and purification. Sir, watch the young ones," he ordered as a large man pulled off his black leather mask.

"Absolutely, Father!" he spoke as he leaned against an ax that was almost as big as his heavily tattooed body.

"Nice choice for a babysitter. Why don't you pick an Iron Knuckle next time; at least their weapon looks cooler." Rauru grumbled as the hairy man took the backside of his ax and used it as a backscratcher.

Zelda ran to Link's side as he straightened his rose. "Romano..."

Link smiled. "I'm well; as long as my guards are by my side. I worry of Mother. She has been acting crazy since Father died. But I worry of thee. She believes you as a walking doll and holds thou so. But when Father Mahogany purifies Mother enough; we will be a happy family once more. This is why you must not speak well of Gerudo. It snaps mother into madness; even with them all the way in the desert they take pleasure of tearing our family."

"Hey kids, want some watermelon?" shouted the executor as he took his enormous ax and sliced the gigantic fruit in half.

Zelda watched as Impa and Rauru ran toward the melon and began to grab a piece. She felt a small arm wrap around her. "I can't wait till we open this place up." Zelda looked over to see Link grinning at the ax as the juices dripped from its edge. "Don't worry, Sister. We'll kill them all... they are a weaker race whose very blood violates in all that we believe; I promise, and then... we'll be the ones to send their leader's head to their children."

To Be Continued...


End file.
